¿Venganza o Pasión?
by Ilusion-chan
Summary: UA. Shikamaru no confiaba en Ino. No la amaba, pero la deseaba y le pidio que se casara con él para que ella no estuviera con otro. Después de su boda y las romanticas palabras de shikamaru, Ino creía estar en el cielo. ShikaIno. ¿Lemon?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a la mente de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y las escenas están basadas en una obra de una gran autora de nombre Lee Wilkinson.

**Advertencia: **Es un universo alterno, por lo que puede que las personalidades de los personajes no sean las mismas a la de los reales. También en esta historia, Shikamaru tiene un hermanastro mayor, y resulta ser Kiba. ¿Algo loca la idea? Puede ser.

* * *

**¿Venganza o Pasión?**

**Prólogo.**

Había sido un viaje inútil. De nada había servido viajar tantos kilómetros con este tiempo ya que lo único que había hecho era perder el… ¿tiempo?

Valga la redundancia.

Había buscado por todas partes del sótano, pero no había encontrado nada exorbitante y de gran valor como le había prometido la señora Chiyo Aburame.

Ella, Ino Yamanaka, trabajaba en un anticuario en la ciudad de Konoha. Era una verdadera amante de las antigüedades y su anterior jefe le había enseñado mucho sobre el negocio. Era un campo de trabajo muy competitivo, ya que a veces tenía que pelear con muchas personas para que el negocio dónde trabajaba, Historic Konoha, tuviera las mejores reliquias.

Su anterior jefe, Hideki, la había contratado a pesar de no tener mucha experiencia en el campo. Hideki se había convertido en una persona muy importante para ella. Le había enseñado todo lo que sabía y la había tratado como a la hija que nunca tuvo.

Lamentablemente había fallecido hace poco más de seis meses. Le había dolido mucho su muerte y el negocio había pasado a manos de su hijo, Sai. Quién a pesar de conocerlo desde hacía tiempo, Ino todavía no confiaba en él. Pero hasta el momento de ese viaje no le había dado razones para renunciar. Y aun así, era algo que no se iba a repetir por que no viajaban juntos, así que no había problema, podía continuar tranquilamente con su trabajo.

Antes de la muerte de Hideki, era ella quién se encargaba de la búsqueda de reliquias para Hictoric Konoha. Desde que estaba Sai, era él quién se encargaba de la compra de la mercancía.

Hasta que un día- exactamente hace tres- recibieron la llamada de la señora Chiyo diciéndoles que tenía algunos objetos importantes que vender, pero que solo lo haría si Ino Yamanaka era quién iba a verlos.

Por eso a Sai, no le había quedado más que aceptar que Ino lo acompañara. Y el tozudo había querido aprovecharse de eso para seducirla.

_***|*|*|*|*|*|*|* Flash Back|*|*|*|*|*|***_

_El viaje había sido realmente largo, ya que la propiedad de la señora Chiyo estaba en el país de las olas, bastante lejos de la ciudad de Konoha. Tenían reservaciones en el Hotel imperial, pero a pesar de que estaba en el centro del país de las olas, resultaba ser que aún así la casa de la señora Chiyo quedaba a una hora de ahí en carretera._

_Sai no había consultado bien la localización de la casa, por que ahora Ino tenía que recorrer todavía más distancia para poder llegar a la casa de la señora Chiyo._

_Estaba enfadada. Muy enfadada._

_Cuando estaban en el hotel, Ino vio que su día iba de mal en peor._

_-Buenas tardes señorita- saludo Ino a la recepcionista-. Tenemos reservaciones para esta noche. Creo que están a tu nombre ¿no Sai?_

_-Sí- se limito Sai a contestar con una sonrisa._

_La recepcionista comenzó a buscar en su computadora._

_-Oh si. Ya los encontré. Una habitación norma a nombre de Sai y su esposa._

_La sonrisa de Ino murió en sus labios._

_-No señorita, debe de haber un error, yo no soy la esposa de Sai y mucho menos compartiremos habitación._

_La recepcionista la miro con sorpresa._

_-Bueno, eso es lo que tengo registrado en la computadora, de hecho la reservación la hizo el mismo Sai, especificando como quería la habitación._

_-Sai, ¿tuviste el calor de hacer algo como eso?- repuso Ino viéndolo con reproche-. Pues bien, no estoy dispuesta a compartir la misma habitación que tu- ahora se dirigió a la recepcionista-. Por favor, ¿sería tan amable de ver si queda alguna habitación libre para que pueda ocuparla yo? No me importa si hay un gasto extra por eso._

_-Bien señorita, voy a buscar una habitación para usted, si es tan amable de esperar unos momentos._

_-Claro- termino por decir Ino con una sonrisa en sus labios._

_-Ino, no veo por que haces tanto drama, total si compartimos habitación sería más divertido para ambos. Vamos no seas santurrona._

_Ino ni siquiera se digno a mirarlo._

_-Velo por este lado, Sai. No tengo la más mínima intención de acostarme contigo, no me importa si me dices santurrona o me calificas con algún otro apodo de ese genero. No me agradas y si no fuera por el pedido de la señora Chiyo, ni siquiera me habría dignado a acompañarte. Si quieres tener "diversión". Búscala en otro lado._

_***|*|*|*|*|*|*|*| Fin Flash Back*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|***_

Había pasado la noche en una habitación diferente a la de Sai, pero aún sentía mucho coraje al darse cuenta de lo que él había planeado hacer con ella. Se había levantado temprano y le había dejado un mensaje en la recepción a Sai informándole que ya había partido en busca de la casa de la señora Chiyo. En su auto partió en busca de las antigüedades prometidas.

Y el viaje había sido en vano. No había encontrado nada de valor.

Bueno, solo había visto unos pequeños saleros de plata y oro, pero nada comparado a lo que le habían prometido por lo que los dejo en el mismo lugar abandonando la búsqueda.

Y a pesar de todo, no se quejaba de nada. Le gustaba viajar, ya sea en auto o en avión, siempre lo veía como una nueva aventura en la cuál podía descubrir muchas cosas.

De hecho había sido en uno de sus amados viajes, dónde había conocido a su primer amor. Y por extraño que pareciera, no sabía su nombre.

¿Raro? Bueno, esas eran el tipo de cosas que solo le sucedían a Ino Yamanaka.

Había sucedido cuando tenía alrededor de 17 años. Acompaño a sus padres a un viaje a Suna y habían tenido que quedarse más días de lo esperado. Justamente el último día de su estancia en Suna, se ofrecía un concierto al aíre libre a unas dos cuadras de dónde ellos estaban hospedados así que tanto ella como sus padres habían decidido ir.

Había disfrutado enormemente de la música que tocaba un pianista, hasta que lo vio a él.

El hombre más guapo que había visto en mucho tiempo. Alto, de cuerpo atlético, ojos y cabello caoba, mirada penetrante aunque se veía algo fastidiado. Ese chico le hacía pensar en todo lo que le gustaba: Cajeta, chocolate, caramelo derretido…

Y él la había mirado. No le había quitado la vista de encima en todo lo que quedo del concierto.

La atracción había sido mutua.

Lastima que iba acompañado al parecer por los padres de él- llegaba a esa conclusión debido al parecido que presentaban los dos hombres-, y una chica como de su edad. Por el modo en el que la chica le hablaba, parecía ser su novia.

Oh, desilusión.

Y el concierto había acabado, y ella y el chico misterioso no habían intercambiado una sola palabra. Él se había marchado junto con sus padres y su novia- de la mano- y ella se había quedado con los suyos cargando con el peso de una oportunidad desperdiciada.

Habría dado cualquier cosa por conocerlo.

Por que a pesar de que no habían intercambiado palabras, había experimentado ¿amor a primera vista?

Y a pesar de que habían pasado ya casi seis años desde ese momento, Ino no podía olvidarse del chico. Su rostro todavía la perseguía y no la dejaba tranquila.

Cuando regreso a la realidad, se dio cuenta de que el camino se volvía más riesgoso. Estaba muy empinado y tenía curvas muy cerradas. Además, el sol estaba a punto de meterse y el camino requería su máxima concentración.

Continuó avanzando por unos minutos, hasta que se le presento un problema.

¡La llanta trasera del auto se le había ponchado, y ella no sabía cambiar llantas!

Se bajo del auto. La carretera estaba vacía, habían sido muy pocos los autos que había visto pasar y comenzaba a asustarse. Y por si eso fuera poco, pronto una tenue neblina comenzaba a hacer su aparición.

Pero al parecer, Kami había escuchado sus ruegos, por que a los como minutos de haberse detenido en contra de su voluntad, había aparecido un auto que iba en la misma dirección que ella.

Le hizo una señal y el auto se detuvo a un lado. Un hombre bajo dispuesto a acercarse. De lejos se le hacía levemente familiar. Cuando se acerco por completo, su sorpresa fue enorme.

¡El hombre que estaba en frente de ella era el mismo del que se había enamorado hace seis años!

¿Casualidad o destino?

No lo sabía, pero era afortunada. Muy afortunada.

* * *

Hola a todos, se que a lo mejor no soy buena escritora, pero me gustaría mucho poder unirme a la noble causa:

¡Por un mundo con más ShikaIno!

P.D: La frase no es mía ^^U

¿Merece un review?


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a la mente de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y las escenas están basadas en una obra de una gran autora de nombre Lee Wilkinson.

**Advertencia: **Es un universo alterno, por lo que puede que las personalidades de los personajes no sean las mismas a la de los reales. También en esta historia, Shikamaru tiene un hermanastro mayor, y resulta ser Kiba. ¿Algo loca la idea? Puede ser.

* * *

**¿Venganza o Pasión?**

**Capitulo 1.**

Si, no podía equivocarse, era el mismo hombre que había visto hace seis años. No había cambiado prácticamente nada. Seguía estando igual de guapo.

Vestía un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra también. Su mirada estaba igual de apática que hace seis años, pero no por ello sus ojos dejaban de mostrar el mismo brillo que había cautivado a la rubia.

Se acerco más a Ino.

Y ella estaba a punto de un paro cardíaco provocado por la emoción.

-Buenas tardes- dijo el hombre con voz calmada-. ¿Necesita que la ayude en algo?

-Oh si, por favor. A mi auto se le poncho la llanta y yo no se como cambiarla, así que si es tan amable de…

-Si, claro- la interrumpió el-. La carretera es un poco vieja ya, por lo tanto suelen haber muchos baches y hoyos en ella, por lo que esto se convierte en un problema cotidiano para quién vive por estos rumbos- informo el apuesto hombre mientras que con toda la pereza del mundo, iba a la cajuela del coche de Ino para sacar la llanta de repuesto y los instrumentos necesarios para cambiarla.

-Si me lo puedo imaginar- respondió Ino al comentario, sin poder evitar sentirse como una tonta. Por kami, ella era la reina de la comunicación, y ahora resulta que un solo encuentro deseado aunque inesperado, hacía que se quedara con el cerebro frito y una lengua extraviada.

Pero bueno, la vista era buena, como el hombre de cabellos y ojos castaños estaba muy concentrado en cambiar lo más rápido posible la llanta, ella se concentro en observarlo atentamente, pensando que su encuentro iba a ser corto y que debía buscar la manera de poder saber por lo menos su nombre. Aunque si conseguía sacarle la información sobre su dirección, edad y estado civil- principalmente- no estaría nada mal, pensó maliciosamente.

Y antes de lo que pensaba, el hombre termino de cambiar la llanta.

Hora de la despedida.

-Parece ser que la niebla se volvió más densa- comento el hombre mientras se levantaba y guardaba todo lo ocupado.

Ino salió de sus cavilaciones y se dio cuenta de que era verdad. A pesar de que cuando se bajo del auto la niebla era apenas visible, ahora- en muy poco tiempo- se había vuelto tan espesa que no podía ver más allá de cuatro o cinco metros de distancia.

Oh oh, problemas.

Y al parecer en su rostro se formo tal desesperación que el hombre se volteo a verla con una diminuta sonrisa.

-¿Conoce la carretera?- preguntó.

-No, es la primera vez que paso por aquí.

-En ese caso sugiero que vayamos juntos. La niebla es muy densa y la carretera demasiado peligrosa para alguien que no la conoce.

-¿Ir juntos?- preguntó Ino incrédula. A pesar de que la situación era por demás extraña, no podía dejar de pensar que era maravilloso. Podría estar con él más tiempo.

-Si, es más seguro que vayamos en su auto, ya que es más pequeño y fácil de manejar en esta carretera. A pesar de que no podremos llegar muy lejos, adelante, a unos cinco kilómetros hay un pequeño hotel. Aunque no abren en la temporada de invierno, puede que sea de gran ayuda. No creo que nos dejen a nuestra suerte, ¿verdad'?- término por decir con una sonrisa.

-Me parece bien- respondió Ino, ya que al parecer era la única salida posible. Realmente no se iba a arriesgar a manejar en esas condiciones.

-Por cierto, creo que no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara, mucho gusto.

"Oh, que hermoso nombre, ¿no?", pensó.

-Soy Ino Yamanaka, el gusto es mío.

-Ino, que bonito nombre- dijo mientras la observaba a los ojos.

La ponía nerviosa esa mirada. Parecía que en vez de mirarla, examinaba su alma.

¿Los ojos eran el espejo del alma? Bueno eso había oído.

Y la ponía nerviosa.

¿Podría Shikamaru darse cuenta de que guardaba en el fondo de su corazón, alma- realmente lo que fuera- un amor casi infantil por él?

Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que no.

-Bueno Ino, voy rápido a mi auto por algunas cosas y después podremos irnos.

Y se alejo rápidamente mientras Ino ocupaba su lugar en el asiento de copiloto. Pocos minutos después, Shikamaru llego y ocupo el lugar al volante, encendió el auto y arranco despacio.

Los primeros cinco minutos transcurrieron en silencio, principalmente por que Shikamaru dedicaba toda su atención al camino e Ino estaba muy ocupada con sus propios pensamientos.

Cuando Shikamaru hablo, se asusto un poco.

-¿Por qué estas tan callada? ¿Estás arrepentida de continuar el camino conmigo?- pregunto con voz divertida sin quitar sus ojos del camino.

Ino soltó una risita.

-No, para nada- contestó-. Y aunque lo estuviera, ya es un poco tarde para arrepentirme ¿no?

-Puede ser- dijo mientras sonreía. La verdad parecía ser que la carretera no le presentaba muchos problemas, ya que manejaba con confianza admirable.

-¿Y vives por aquí? Digo, por como manejas, se ve que conoces muy bien la carretera.

-Cuando era niño si vivía por este lugar, y vengo a visitar a mis abuelos, de hecho en este momento vengo de su casa, por eso conozco bien la carretera. Pero ahora vivo en Konoha.

-Oh- exclamo Ino, por que no encontró nada que decir, pero estaba contenta. Shikamaru vivía al menos en la misma ciudad que ella. Sería más fácil verlo, ahora solo tenían que convertirse en amigos, ¿no?

Continuaron el camino en silencio. Hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía una gran casa.

-Ya hemos llegado. Afuera esta haciendo mucho frío. ¿Tienes algo más con que taparte?

-Sí- dijo mientras se inclinaba a los asientos de atrás del auto buscando otra chamarra, pero era más ligera a lo que esperaba Shikamaru, eso no le serviría a Ino para protegerse del frío.

-Bien, eso ayudara, un poco- dijo murmurando-. Voy a bajar al hotel para ver quien si nos abren y conseguir habitaciones, tú espera un momento aquí. Afuera hace mucho frío y si bajas y esperas afuera solo con esa chamarra, te congelaras en unos cuantos segundos- dijo con una sonrisa mientras la examinaba.

-Está bien- murmuro Ino un poco sonrojada.

Shikamaru bajo del auto y toco la puerta de la entrada. Espero unos minutos hasta que un hombre abrió la puerta.

-¿Si, que desea?- preguntó el anciano con voz rasposa.

-Buenas noches, lamento mucho el tener que molestarlo, pero necesitamos que nos rente dos habitaciones por esta noche- explico Shikamaru con voz calmada.

-El hotel esta cerrado en invierno- dijo el hombre.

-Sí, lo se. Pero como puede ver, hay mucha niebla. No podemos avanzar más para llegar a Suna y definitivamente no podemos quedarnos en el auto a pasar la noche. Además no soy solo yo, adentro del carro me acompaña una mujer, ella es muy delicada de salud- termino por decir Shikamaru. Va, el no conocía como era la salud de Ino, pero esperaba que eso ayudara a que el hombre les rentara las habitaciones. Necesitaba hablar con ella.

-No creo que las habitaciones se encuentren disponibles- comenzó a decir el hombre.

Empezaba a ceder.

-Lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que podrá encontrarnos algo.

-Pues esta la habitación que ocupa la dueña, aunque no esta en buenas condiciones- empezó a decir el señor-. El generador de su cuarto no funciona por lo que no hay luz, pero me imagino que podrán mantenerse calientes con la chimenea que tiene la habitación- finalizo el hombre en clara posición de lo toman o lo dejan.

-Muchas gracias. Estoy seguro de que podrá servirnos. Espere por favor un momento, voy por mi acompañante.

Y salio rápidamente hacía el auto donde se encontraba Ino con claros signos de estarse muriendo de frío. El auto estaba apagado por lo que la calefacción no estaba encendida y el frío se había colado.

-Vamos Ino, el señor dice que solo tiene aparentemente disponible una habitación por lo que tendremos que usarla los dos. Vamos rápido, antes de que te congeles.

Ino asintió mientras bajaba inmediatamente del auto. Shikamaru ya la esperaba, inesperadamente paso un brazo por los hombros de Ino y la condujo hacía el hotel. E Ino no podía evitar sentirse segura y tranquila bajo el abrazo de Shikamaru. Sabía que mientras él estuviera a su lado, no le pasaría nada. Shikamaru lo impediría.

Extraña sensación.

Llegaron a la entrada del hotel donde el hombre los esperaba. Después de cerrar la puerta los condujo hacia una habitación. Cuando llegaron, el hombre dijo:

-Esta es lo único que puedo ofrecerles, en el armario hay mantas y lámparas de aceite, les será de ayuda.

-Muchas gracias, ahora me pregunto si sería tan amable de buscar algo de alimento para la señorita- exclamo Shikamaru más en tono de orden que de favor.

-De acuerdo. En un momento regreso- dijo el Hombre.

Shikamaru se volvió hacía Ino que se abrazaba mutuamente tratando de guardar calor. Se dio la vuelta y se acerco a la chimenea. La encendió lo más rápido que pudo.

-Te estas muriendo de frío- aseguro Shikamaru. Se acerco al armario y saco las mantas y la lámpara de aceite. Se acerco de nuevo a Ino y mientras la tapaba con la manta dijo con una sonrisa:- Toma, esto te ayudara más a guardar calor. ¿Tienes los pies fríos?

-Helados- contestó Ino con una sonrisa.

-Pienso que sería mejor que te quitarás los zapatos, entrarán más rápido en calor si lo haces.

Ino trato de hacer eso, pero la verdad es que tenía el cuerpo demasiado entumecido como para hacerlo rápido. Shikamaru al notarlo se acerco de nuevo y se acuclillo enfrente de ella. Le quito los zapatos y el mismo masajeo sus pies hasta que consiguieron una temperatura tibia.

Ino estaba estupefacta, Shikamaru era tan amable que parecía un sueño, y con esa actitud se sentía por demás emocionada. Se sentía cuidada.

-Bien, creo que con eso bastara de momento- dijo Shikamaru. Se levanto y se sentó en el sillón que estaba delante de Ino.

Pero más tardo en sentarse que en lo que una llamada a la puerta lo hizo levantarse nuevamente, el hombre que cuidaba el hotel había regresado con una bandeja.

-Esto es lo mejor que pude conseguir- dijo escuetamente mientras se daba la vuelta-. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches- respondió Shikamaru-. Gracias.

Shikamaru se acerco a una cocineta que había en la habitación y puso el agua a calentar mientras comentaba.

-Esto va a ser un verdadero manjar- dijo divertido-. Siempre y cuando te gusten los emparedados de queso y el café sin azúcar.

Ino rió.

-No te preocupes, me gusta el queso y el café lo tomo sin azúcar- explico divertida.

Shikamaru sonrío.

-Eso es bueno, eres menos problemática de lo que esperaba- término por decir mientras se sentaba de nuevo-. Esperemos a que el agua para el café este caliente- se sentó de nuevo delante de Ino mientras la examinaba de nuevo.

Ino no sabía que decir.

-Cuéntame de ti- pidió Shikamaru.

-¿Qué te gustaría que te contara?- pregunto a su vez Ino.

-Oh, pues podría ser muchas cosas. Por ejemplo si no eres de aquí, y dado que el pueblo del que vienes, no es conocido precisamente por su alto grado en turismo, sólo me preguntaba, que era lo que hacías en un lugar tan apartado- dijo con estudiado desinterés.

-Vaya, que buena ¿conclusión? Estás en lo correcto, no vengo precisamente para hacer turismo. Recibí la llamada de una señora en la que me ofrecía vender algunas de sus antigüedades de valor. Por eso vine.

-Ah, entonces eso quiere decir que eres ¿historiadora?

-Si. Trabajo para una tienda de antigüedades de nombre Historic Konoha. Realmente las antigüedades me encantan. Mi padre me transmitió su gusto por ellas, a pesar de que es contador. La única diferencia es que yo decidí dedicarme a eso- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Interesante- exclamó Shikamaru mientras pensaba-. ¿Y encontraste algo en este viaje?

-No, lamentablemente no. La mayoría de las cosas ya estaban algo estropeadas.

-¿En verdad no encontraste nada?- pregunto insistentemente.

-No- dijo Ino mientras pensaba, sin notar el tono de voz de Shikamaru-. Bueno, había un par de saleros de oro y plata…

-¿De oro y plata? Vaya, eso parece ser un poco caro, ¿no?

--Bueno si, en su momento podrían haberlo sido, lo malo es que habían sido dañados y su arreglo resultó ser tan lastimosos que ahora, en estos momentos, no valen mucho.

-Ah, pareces saber mucho sobre antigüedades.

-Pues muchos lo dicen, pero yo no lo considero así. En el negocio de antigüedades no tengo mucho tiempo, apenas 4 años, así que me falta mucho por aprender- Ino sonrío.

-Yo no se mucho sobre antigüedades- dijo Shikamaru-. Pero por ejemplo, me imagino que esa pulsera que llevas es muy cara. ¿Cuánto pagaste por ella? Si no es indiscreción claro.

Shikamaru se refería a una pulsera que llevaba Ino. Era sumamente hermosa. Y se la había vendido Kiba Inuzuka que en esos momentos necesitaba dinero. Ino exclamó la cantidad que había pagado por ella y Shikamaru tenso la mandíbula.

-Yo pensé que como era de oro y rubís sería más cara- dijo finalmente Shikamaru.

-Si lo fueran, si hubiera sido más cara. Pero es solo metal bañado en oro y granates.

-Yo pensé que eran rubís. ¿No son los granates transparentes?- insistió Shikamaru.

-Si, es la forma en la que los granates están incrustados que hacen parecer que son rubís. De hecho el dueño de la pulsera también pensó que lo eran.

-Vaya. ¿Y esa pulsera la compraste tú para la tienda?

-Oh, no. Desde que me quitaron la tarea de adquirir mercancía, es mi jefe quién se ocupa de eso.

-Si eso es cierto, ¿cómo es que estás aquí?

-Bueno, esto fue un caso especial, ya que la señora Aburame, quién según me iba a vender las antigüedades, exigió que si no iba a verla yo misma, no iba a vender nada.

-Vaya, eso al parecer habla bien de ti, ¿no? A lo mejor ya tienes fama- exclamó divertido-. ¿Entonces vienes con tu jefe? ¿No se preocupara por ti? Lamento decirte que no podrás llamarlo, en esta parte los celulares no funcione.

Ino ni se incomodo.

-No creo que se preocupe.

-Bueno, al menos no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Pero regresando al tema que más te gusta, las antigüedades. ¿Dónde conseguiste esa pulsera?

-Un hombre fue a vender unas cosas a la tienda, como mi jefe no le vio valor a la pulsera, decidió no comprarla. Pero en cuanto al vi, me gusto, así que decidí comprarla para mi colección personal.

-Pero aún así, el precio que pagaste por la pulsera, aunque sea metal y granates, es muy poco, ¿no?- exclamo Shikamaru con voz dura.

-La pulsera sola no vale mucho. El tipo de joyería que se fabricaba en el tiempo que la pulsera fue creada, tendía a ser un juego, ya sabes: pulsera, collar y aretes. La pulsera por si sola, no es de gran valor adquisitivo- explicó Ino, empezaba a incomodarse con esas preguntas.

-Tengo otra duda- decido hablar Shikamaru después de unos momentos.

-Pregúntame, por favor- dijo Ino mas por ser educada que por las ganas de seguir contestando esas preguntas.

-Si una persona decide vender sus cosas a Hictoric Konoha, ¿no tienen ustedes que comprobar si la persona es la verdadera dueña de las cosas que pretende vender?

-Eso depende de la cantidad a la que asciende la compra. Nos manejamos por estándares, si la compra no tiene mucho valor, lo compramos. Si su valor es muy alto, ya es cuando se empieza una investigación.

La tetera comenzó a pitar en claro anuncio que el agua ya estaba lista.

Shikamaru se levanto, preparo el café y se acerco de nuevo a Ino mientras llevaba en las manos dos tazas, le dio una a Ino, la otra la dejo en la mesa y se cerco de nuevo a la cocineta en busca de los emparedados. Se acerco de nuevo a Ino y le ofreció un emparedado.

-Gracias. Pero no tengo hambre- dijo Ino. Y era la verdad, tenía el estómago hecho nudo.

Pero en vista de que Shikamaru siguió con el plato extendido, decidió por fin aceptar uno.

-Eso está bien, no es bueno que no comas- se alejo y se sentó en el mismo lugar.

Comieron en silencio. Al terminar Shikamaru dijo:

-La lámpara no durará mucho, ¿quieres que te caliente un poco más de agua para que te laves la cara antes de dormir?

-¿Podrías hacer eso? Es un verdadero lujo.

-No eres una mujer difícil de complacer- dijo Shikamaru.

-Lo único que no me gusta es la idea de no poder lavarme los dientes- admitió Ino.

Shikamaru se acerco al tocador que había en la recamara y encontró unos paquetes. Estos contenían un jabón, pasta de dientes y un cepillo de dientes.

-Como somos clientes del hotel, no veo la razón por la que no podamos tomarlos- dijo Shikamaru.

Estuvieron unos momentos en silencio.

-El agua ya esta lista- dijo Shikamaru mientras se la acercaba a Ino y le decía:- metete en el baño, antes de que se acabe el aceite.

Ino lo obedeció y entro en el baño. Se lavo los dientes con el agua de la llave y estaba tan fría que los dientes le dolieron. Se quito su amada pulsera dejándola en el lavabo y con la mitad del agua que había calentado Shikamaru se lavo las manos y la cara. Cuando salió Shikamaru la estaba esperando.

-Tu turno- le exclamo Ino.

Shikamaru con una perezosa sonrisa entro al baño. Ino sentó de nuevo en el sillón y espero a que saliera Shikamaru.

-Muchas gracias por dejarme agua- exclamo Shikamaru en cuanto salió del baño.

-No tienes nada que agradecer.

Él se quedo pensando unos momentos y después le dijo:

-Gustas tomar algo caliente antes de dormir.

-Si- dijo Ino.

Shikamaru volvió a llenar las tazas de café y se acero a Ino, después de entregarle su taza, no se separo de Ino como ella esperaba, sino que se sentó a su lado.

-Konoha es muy grande…- empezó a decir él- y estoy seguro de no haberte visto antes, pero tu rostro me parece muy familiar, exclamo mientras se volteaba a verla.

El corazón de Ino estallaba de emoción. ¿Se acordaba de ella?

Esperaba que sí.

-Has experimentado a la sensación de haber visto o sentido algo, pero no recuerdas que- siguió Shikamaru-. Así me siento en estos momentos. Tal vez te conocí en mis sueños… te he abrazado en mis sueños… Te he hecho el amor- dijo mientras que con sus manos acariciaba el rostro de Ino-. Es lo que quiero hacer… Lo que he querido hacer desde que te vi.

Y sin más la beso. Un beso maravilloso. Ino no podía pensar, no podía negarse. Era lo que ella también había esperado desde hacía seis años. Shikamaru lentamente la llevo hacía la cama y empezó a desnudarla despacio, disfrutando del momento.

Ino no sintió frío.

Sólo una maravillosa sensación de sentirse completa.

Shikamaru hizo que tocara el cielo con las manos dos veces. Era un magnifico amante, considerado, habilidoso, apasionado…

Era la mejor noche de su vida.

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí dejo el primer capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado a los que son tan amables de leer el fic.

Quiero agradecer especialmente a:

**nico haruka**

**akane0arwen5**

**Neith Akemi**

Gracias por sus palabras, me hace muy feliz de que les guste el fic. Como verán, me gusta mucho el shikaIno, es lo mejor, jejeje. Espero y puedan leer el siguiente capitulo.

Y a los demás que leen el fic y les gusta- no me gusta presionar- por favor, me harían muy feliz si me dejan su comentario o crítica, de verdad no me enojaría ^^U.

Gracias por leer.

**Sayonara!!**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a la mente de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y las escenas están basadas en una obra de una gran autora de nombre Lee Wilkinson.

**Advertencia: **Es un universo alterno, por lo que puede que las personalidades de los personajes no sean las mismas a la de los reales. También en esta historia, Shikamaru tiene un hermanastro mayor, y resulta ser Kiba. ¿Algo loca la idea? Puede ser.

* * *

**¿Venganza o Pasión?**

**Capitulo 2.**

Cuando despertó, estaba desorientada, no recordaba dónde estaba. Después de unos pocos segundos mirando alrededor, recordó dónde estaba y lo que había hecho. No podía estar más feliz.

Había pasado la mejor noche de su vida en compañía de Shikamaru Nara. Su sueño de había cumplido, Al fin podrían estar juntos y felices. A lo mejor no para siempre como se dice en los cuentos de hadas- claro que a ella le gustaría-, pero al menos por un buen tiempo iba a disfrutar de Shikamaru. Su sueño- antes- imposible.

Se giro con intención de contemplar a Shikamaru mientras dormía, pero no lo encontró. La ropa de ella seguía en el mismo lugar dónde Shikamaru la había botado la noche anterior, pero curiosamente la de él no se encontraba por ningún lado.

Empezó a inquietarse.

Comenzaba a hacer frío, a pesar de que estaba encendida la chimenea; por lo que decidió vestirse rápidamente. Se acerco a su bolso en busca de su cepillo y una liga para sujetarse el cabello, pero su sorpresa fue que al abrir su bolsa, todo estaba revuelto. Nada estaba en el lugar que acostumbraba, por ejemplo su celular. No le dio mucha importancia y mejor prosiguió a cepillarse su larga cabellera rubia cuando de repente una idea llego a s su cerebro.

El baño. Claro, Shikamaru se había levantado y probablemente estaría arreglándose.

Se acerco a la cocineta con la intención de poner agua a calentar para tomar café. Tomo las dos tazas que habían usado la noche anterior, las lavo y prosiguió después a ponerles la cantidad adecuada de café. Y se acerco a la ventana para contemplar la vista mientras el agua se calentaba.

Cuando llegó a la ventana, corrió las cortinas y se vio que aunque ya no había niebla, el día había amanecido frío y tormentoso. Se abrazó a si misma.

Shikamaru estaba tardando demasiado. Se acerco a la puerta del baño para ver por que tardaba tanto.

-¿Shikamaru, estás bien?

Nadie le contesto. Decidió entrar. Total, ya había visto todo de él, ¿no?, pensó maliciosamente. Pero al abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta de que no estaba.

"¿Dónde se habrá metido?", se preguntó. "Seguramente fue a hablar con el conserje sobre alguna cosa, ya no tardara"

Pero pasados diez minutos, comenzó a darse cuenta que esa excusa no era la correcta.

"¿Y si fue a recoger su auto? Si eso debe de ser, por eso esta tardando un poco, la carretera es peligrosa y por eso maneja con cuidado" se animo Ino a si misma.

Todos dicen que la tercera es la vencida.

Pues bien ese no fue su caso, por que volvió a fallar en su tercera suposición sobre el paradero de Shikamaru. Ya que después de una hora y media, Shikamaru no volvió, y el carro no estaba muy lejos de dónde lo habían dejando a donde estaba el hotel.

Dando vueltas por toda la habitación, se dijo a sí misma que había sido una tonta.

Shikamaru seguramente la había abandonado.

Shikamaru la había usado.

No podía dejar de pensar en eso. No podía dejar de sentirse usada. Era la única explicación lógica que le quedaba para explicar la ausencia del hombre con el que había pasado la mejor noche de su vida.

La había abandonado.

Total, no lo conocía como para asegurar que él no era de ese tipo de hombres. Sólo había estado enamorada de una ilusión. Un cuento que se había creado ella debido a la decepción de no haberlo conocido hace seis años. Y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

No sabía nada de él aparte de su nombre y que vivía en Konoha. ¿Y si era casado? ¿Y si nada más la había usando como distracción de una noche?

Sudo frío.

A lo mejor pensó que como viajaba con su jefe, era su amante. Una mujer fácil a la que podía seducir sin problemas.

Y lo había sido. Había sido una mujer fácil. Irremediablemente fácil.

Ella había creído que al fin tenía una oportunidad de ser feliz con el hombre que amaba. O al que pensó que amaba, se dijo cínicamente.

Aunque eso era lo peor, por que a pesar de todo, fuera una ilusión o no, amaba a Shikamaru con todas las fuerzas de su alma. Y él solo la había usado.

Pensó estúpidamente que de ese día en adelante estrían siempre juntos, Serían amigos, pareja, amantes… Serían todo. Pero no, la realidad era dolorosa.

Decidió irse cuanto antes.

Además, ya era tarde, y Sai probablemente estaría enojado por su tardanza ya que le había dicho claramente que no quería estar en Suna más tiempo del necesario, y si a eso le sumaba que no había encontrado nada en casa de la señora Aburame, su humor estaría aún peor.

Salio del hotel dándole las gracias al conserje después de que el hombre le dijo que Shikamaru se había hecho cargo de los gastos. "Al menos había tenido la decencia de no dejarle la cuenta a ella", pensó Ino.

Cuando llego al hotel dónde estaba Sai esperándola, se dio cuenta de que había tenido razón. Sai tenía cara de pocos amigos. Estaba muy enfadado.

-¿Dónde has estado?- exigió saber Sai-. ¿Hasta dónde has tenido que ir?

-No me hables en ese tono- pidió Ino-. Cuando venía de regreso había mucha niebla en el camino por lo que no pude seguir conduciendo, tuve que pasar la noche en un hotel- explicó aparentemente tranquila, pero la verdad es que tenía los nervios destrozados.

-¿Y por que no me avisaste? Está bien que yo no sea de tu agrado, pero era lo mínimo que podrías haber hecho- le reprocho Sai.

-Lo lamento, el lugar dónde me quede no había cobertura.

-Está bien. Y dime, ¿encontraste algo?

Ino se limito a negar con la cabeza. Sai al recibir respuesta negativa a su pregunta, se enfureció aún más.

-Pero podríamos pasar por el país de las ola, me han dicho que ahí también hay muchas antigüedades… - comenzó a decir Ino tratando de convencer a Sai para que cuando fueran de camino a Konoha pasaran por el País de las olas para ver las antigüedades.

A lo mejor de esa manera se quitaba un poco de toda la desilusión que habitaba en su corazón. En parte por su viaje inútil para ver las antigüedades de la señora Aburame y por otra parte por lo que le había sucedido con Shikamaru.

-No, Ino. En el país de las olas tienden a vender las cosas más altas a lo que vale un objeto, por eso tenía la esperanza de que en este viaje, encontraras algo de valor. Pero veo que no- explico Sai impaciente-. Ya quiero irme, espero que no tengas en mente la idea de ir a comer antes de irnos.

-No Sai, no tengo hambre. Sólo pasó por mis cosas y podremos irnos.

Se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la habitación que había usado a recoger su maleta. Después tanto ella como Sai se metieron en el auto y partieron rumbo a Konoha sin intercambiar ninguna sola palabra.

Sai seguía molesto por lo del viaje y ella seguía triste por lo de Shikamaru.

La buena noticia era que Sakura- su mejor amiga y con quién compartía departamento- no iba a estar en casa hasta finales de la próxima semana ya que había sido invitada por los padres de su novio Sasuke Uchiha a pasar con ellos sus vacaciones. Y de esa forma Ino tendría el departamento para ella sola y no tendría que contarle a Sakura- por el momento- como un "casi" extraño le había roto su corazón en menos de un día.

En cuanto entro a casa, sonó el teléfono, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, pero tal vez era una emergencia o algo parecido. Así que decidió contestar.

-Bueno.

-Ino, que bueno que llegaste. He estado llamándote.

-Kiba- dijo Ino pausadamente-. Acabo de regresar de mi viaje.

-Eso es maravilloso. Te hablaba para que fuéramos a cenar- dijo animadamente.

-Lo lamento Kiba, la verdad es que estoy muy cansada. De hecho estaba a punto de irme a dormir.

-¿Dormir?- preguntó algo despectivo-. Pero si apenas son las ocho y media de la noche, Ino.

-Si, puede ser. Pero realmente estoy muy cansada, Kiba.

-A lo mejor lo que necesitas es salir un poco, confía en mí. Paso a buscarte, te llevo a cenar y después si quieres podemos pasar a bailar un rato.

-Lo siento, Kiba. Pero realmente estoy muy cansada.

-Está bien- acepto Kiba de mal gusto-. Por hoy te dejaré descansar, pero no te libras. Mañana paso por ti y te llevo a cenar.

-Pero Kiba…

-Paso a recogerte a las siete, así que estate lista- y terminando de decir esto, colgó.

Ino, esta en estado de ¿shock? No tenía ganas de salir, pero Kiba no le había dejado terminar de hablar. Colgó antes de que ella pudiera negarse de nuevo.

Pero puede que Kiba tuviera razón, a lo mejor necesitaba salir, divertirse un rato.

Kiba Inuzuka era un joven hombre que había conocido en Hictoric Konoha cuando había lleva a vender un cuenco que había pertenecido a su abuela, según le comentó él. Después había regresado a vender algunas cosas más. Cosas a las que Sai no les vio mucho valor por lo no compro nada, pero ella al ver la pulsera roja que tantp le gustaba, decidió comprarla.

Esa pulsera roja por la que Shikamaru había mostrado tanto interés.

La pulsera que en ese momento no llevaba en su mano.

Se acerco rápidamente hacia su bolsa, busco la pulsera pero no la encontró. Recordó que se la había quitado para lavarse las manos "antes de dormir" y en la mañana cuando entro al baño no la había visto.

Más triste aún, termino llorado. Esa pulsera le gustaba mucho, demasiado, y si a eso le sumaban el hecho de haber sido usada por el hombre que pensó que era el amor de su vida, el resultado era que estaba totalmente destrozada.

Pero tenía que superarlo, no se iba a dejar hundir, pensó. Sólo se iba a permitir esa noche de llanto, pero mañana por la mañana encontraría la manera de seguir viviendo, de ser feliz. Incluso llamaría por teléfono al hotel, para preguntarle al conserje si había visto su pulsera.

Aunque ese pensamiento, la hizo sentirse todavía un poco más triste, ya que no sabía ni siquiera el nombre del hotel, solo sabía que estaba a las afueras de Suna…

-

.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-

-

A la mañana siguiente, Ino despertó con claros signos de haber llorado. Se arreglo rápidamente para irse a trabajar. Su último día de trabajo, ya que como había trabajado varios fines de semana seguidos, y sin un solo día de descanso, Sai le había concedido una semana libre.

Se maquillo perfectamente, ahora quién la viera, no se imaginaria que había llorado, que estaba triste, con ojeras y el corazón roto.

En cuanto llego al trabajo, se alegro de saber que no iba a ver a Sai en todo el día, como seguía molesto por haber regresado sin algo del viaje hasta Suna, nada más le dio su sueldo por adelantado, le dio algunas instrucciones para el día y se fue, diciéndole que la veía en una semana.

Después de ocuparse de los pendientes, llamo a información para ver si tenían los datos sobre el hotel, dando algunas reseñas. Afortunadamente la mujer que la había atendido se porto de los más amable, y pesar de que tardo en encontrar la localización y datos del hotel debido a las poca información que tenía Ino, le dio el nombre del hotel e incluso el número telefónico para contactarlos más rápido.

Se despido de la mujer e inmediatamente marco el número que le habían dado. Nadie contesto...

Estuvo toda la tarde intentando, sin resultados. Su ánimo volvió a decaer un poco. De verdad le gustaba mucho su pulsera y el simple hecho de perderla le dolía.

Pero tuvo que dejar sus intentos para después. Cerró la tienda de antigüedades y se fue a su casa. Cuando llego tuvo que darse prisa, eran las seis de la tarde, y Kiba quedo en pasar por ella a las siete.

Se baño rápidamente y prosiguió a maquillarse de nuevo y vestirse adecuadamente. La verdad es que no tenía nada de ganas de salir y estuvo tentada a llamarle por teléfono a Kiba y decirle que no fuera por ella. Pero su sentido común gano más por lo que decidió salir. Tal eso le levantaría un poco el ánimo y no podía hacerle eso a Kiba.

Justo cuando termino de arreglarse, sonó el timbre avisando que Kiba había llegado. Cuando abrió, lo primero que vio fue un ramo de rosas.

-Espero que te gusten- dijo Kiba.

-Si, muchas gracias, son preciosas- contestó Ino rápidamente-. ¿Gustas pasar un momento, mientras las pongo en agua? Después podremos irnos.

-Claro- dijo Kiba entrando-. ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?- pregunto mientras observaba la casa de Ino. Era muy bonita.

-No muy bien, la verdad- contesto Ino mientras regresaba con las rosas en un jarrón. Jarrón que dejo en una mesa que había a lado de un sillón.

-Eso es un problema- dijo Kiba mientras miraba el melancólico rostro de Ino-. Bueno, no es momento para pensar en nuestros problemas. Hay que divertirnos el día de hoy. Si estás lista, podemos irnos.

Ino acepto y mientras sacaba su abrigo y salía de su casa, se preguntaba que tipo de problemas podría tener Kiba.

Era un hombre guapo, de cabello oscuro y ojos marrones. Por lo que él le había contado, venía de una familia adinerada.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante cenaron y bailaron un rato. Ino trato de disimular su tristeza con sonrisas y bromas, pero al final, Kiba se dio cuenta.

-Estás realmente deprimida, ¿verdad?- inquirió Kiba mientras se sentaban de nuevo en la mesa.

-Si. Lamento mucho si te arruine la noche- se disculpo Ino.

-Que va. No tienes que disculparte por nada. La verdad es que yo también tengo algunos problemas.

-¿Podría ayudarte en algo?- se ofreció Ino.

-La verdad es que no lo creo. Necesito dinero en efectivo.

-¿Pero que paso con el dinero que…?

-¿Qué me dieron por el cuenco? Lamentablemente ya lo use todo- Kiba al ver la mirada que le lanzaba Ino, explico mejor-. Lo que pasa es que lo invertí en una obra que si todo sale bien, nos hará a los inversionistas multimillonarios. Pero todavía faltan meses para eso, y ayer en la tarde me informaron que ya se les esta acabando el capital y necesitan más. Capital con el que no cuento en estos momentos.

-¿Y que pasa con la casa que te dejo tu abuela? ¿No podrías venderla? ¿O no lo haces por que esa casa significa mucho para ti?

-Créeme que si pudiera ya hubiera vendido la casa. Es como un museo. Rebosarte de antigüedades. Pero debido al testamente no puedo venderla hasta que cumpla veintisiete, y para eso todavía faltan dos años, por lo que no puedo disponer de ese dinero por el momento- dijo con pesar.

-¿Y no pueden conseguir más inversionistas?

-Han tratando, pero lamentablemente cuando un proyecto no se ve muy seguro, las personas no se arriesgan a aporta su capital, por lo que por el momento no han tenido buenos resultados.

Ino se quedo pensando, mientras Kiba miraba fijamente su copa.

-¿No me habías dicho que tenías un hermanastro? ¿No te podría ayudar él?

-La verdad es que si podría, pero no me gustaría pedirle su ayuda. Es menor que yo, pero siempre fue al que más atención le dieron, ya que a pesar de que tenemos la misma mamá, siempre fue más especial debido a que mi madre amaba verdaderamente a su padre. Eso veía yo. El en estos momentos es el director general de NC International, por lo que es asquerosamente rico. Pero la última vez que pago mis deudas lo hizo de mala gana y trato de obligarme a conseguir trabajo. De hecho, me invito a vivir con él.

-¿Ose que en estos momentos vives con tu hermanastro?

-No, eso fue hace unos meses, pero no funciono. Me fui a vivir con una amiga. Trate de irme a vivir por mi propia cuenta, pero con lo que me da mi hermanastro mensualmente no realcanza. Me propuso darme trabajo en una de sus sucursales, pero ¿quién en su sano juicio estaría dispuesto a encerrarse en una oficina cinco días a la semana? Desde luego, yo no.

Ese comentario no le gusto para nada a Ino, pero decidió no decir nada.

-Pero estoy segura de que si se lo pidieras, tu hermanastro estaría dispuesto a ayudarte. ¿O tus padres?

-Mi padre murió cuando tenía un año de nacido. Poco después mi madre conoció a su segundo esposo y tuvieron a mi hermanastro. Él es 2 años menor que yo. Tiene veintitrés como tú. Y tanto mi madre como su esposo, fallecieron hace aproximadamente 3 años, por lo que no puedo pedirles ayuda a ellos.

-¿Entonces, que es lo que tienes planeado hacer?- preguntó Ino.

-Tenía pensado vender otra antigüedad de la casa de mi abuela, Quería pedirte tu ayuda.

-Claro- dijo Ino. ¿Cuándo te gustaría que fuera para…?

-Que te parece si pasamos de camino a tú casa, no queda muy lejos y de esa manera podrías darte una idea de lo que vale más- dijo Kiba emocionado.

A Ino le dolía terriblemente la cabeza y solo tenía ganas de irse a la cama, pero decidió que si Kiba era su amigo y ella tenía la posibilidad de ayudarlo valorando algunos objetos, bien podría hacer el sacrificio.

-Por mi esta bien- dijo finalmente Ino, forzando una sonrisa. Kiba pago la cuenta e inmediatamente se fueron del lugar.

Cuando llegaron a la casa que había sido de la abuela de Kiba, Ino quedo sorprendida, era muy grande y hermosa y tal como había dicho Kiba, parecía un museo.

Llena de antigüedades.

-¿Cuántos objetos te gustaría vender?- pregunto Ino mientras observaba unas figuras de porcelana.

-Uno o dos nada más, por que si no…- callo abruptamente, como si temiera decir algo de más.

-Pues podrías encontrar algo que te sirviera, pero me tomaría tiempo poder valorar adecuadamente los objetos. ¿Qué te parece si mejor regresamos mañana?

-Yo tengo una idea mejor- dijo Kiba acercándose a Ino-. ¿Qué te parece si mejor tú te quedas a dormir aquí conmigo…?

E inesperadamente la abrazo y la besó con pasión desmesurada. Ino estaba en shock, no se esperaba nada de eso. Comenzó a tratar de alejarse de Kiba, pero él no la soltaba.

A ella no le gustaba Kiba como para mantener una relación de noviazgo- o lo que sea- con él, sólo lo veía como un amigo.

Comenzó a hacer más presión para que la soltara. Y de repente lo hizo. Cuando vio el rostro de Kiba estaba rojo y lanzaba una mirada temerosa a lo que se encontraba detrás de ella.

Cuando Ino se dio la vuelta, su sorpresa fue enorme.

Detrás de ella, parado en la puerta con una mirada sería, casi fría, se encontraba Shikamaru Nara.

Otra vez había sido un encuentro inesperado.

* * *

Hola a todo el mundo, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Espero que interesante. ¿Ahora si está junto el triángulo amoroso? No sabría decirlo muy bien, por que no se si cumple las expectativas por que: Kiba quiere a Ino, Ino quiere a Shikamaru y Shikamaru ¿a quién quiere? También quiero pedirles unas disculpas a los seguidores (as) de Kiba por ponerle semejante personalidad, pero era necesario en serio. No Tengo nada en contra de él, pero necesitaba un hermano para Shikamaru y viendo que era el que más se parecía (según yo =P) decidí ponerlo a él. Mm aunque ahora que lo pienso, puede ser algo extraño que el hermano menor (bueno, en este caso hermanastro) sea más responsable que el mayor jeje.

Quiero agradecerles a las personas que leen el fic, ya sea en el anonimato o a las que son tan amables de darme ánimos para seguir, créanme, solo por ustedes estoy dispuesta a continuarlo… claro siempre y cuando me dejen sus criticas, lo que les gusta o les disgusta etc… ^^U

Actualizo rápido aprovechando que me salio un tiempo (como de 5 minutos ¬¬)… mmm perdón por responder los reviews por aquí:

Gracias a:

**Jamie Black 5****:**Gracias por tu review, no te preocupes por lo del Lemon, ten por seguro que tratare de hacerlo y pondré todo mi empeño… espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y me des tu opinión. Nos leemos después. Por cierto, creo que nunca te deje review, pero a mi tus fics me gustan mucho, en especial el de Tener un hijo es problemático, espero que no tardes mucho en actualizar, y tratare de sacar tiempo para dejarte un review…

**akane0arwen5****:**Gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Nos vemos.

**anni fer****:**Gracias por tu apoyo y déjame decirte que estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, el ShikaIno es de lo mejor y debe dominar el mundo, o por lo menos tener más seguidores que el ShikaTema (wuacala, nunca me gustará esta pareja, no se por que…. Bueno a lo mejor por que desde la primera vez que vi a Temari se me hizo una persona de lo más arrogante, con eso de creerse mejor que mi adorado Shikamaru y le salio todo al revés jaaaaa, mmm creo que desvaríe perdón ^^U) Espero que me des tu opinión sobre el capitulo. En fin, nos vemos!!!

**Naoko-eri****:**Hola, me hace muy feliz que te guste el fic, y más feliz todavía el hayas tenido la molestia de dejarme tu comentario, espero poder seguir contando con tus comentarios en transcurso del fic. Gracias por leer.

**hikari-inuzuka****: **Hola, gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te haya gustado el fic… al principio al ver que nadie me dejaba reviews te confieso que si estuve a punto de borrarlo ya que pensé que a nadie le gustaba, pero ahora viendo los ánimos que tú y otras personas me dan, te aseguro que no esta en mis planes el abandonarlo, aunque solo sea una persona la que me lea (claro, siempre y cuando me diga que quiere siguiente capitulo) lo seguiré hasta que se acabe. Gracias por tu review, espero tu opinión. Nos vemos.

Sin más que decir me despido de todos. Hasta el siguiente capitulo.

**Sayonara!!**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a la mente de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y las escenas están basadas en una obra de una gran autora de nombre Lee Wilkinson.

**Advertencia: **Es un universo alterno, por lo que puede que las personalidades de los personajes no sean las mismas a la de los reales. También en esta historia, Shikamaru tiene un hermanastro mayor, y resulta ser Kiba. ¿Algo loca la idea? Puede ser.

**Advertencia: **Este capitulo contiene Lemon… así que cuidado si no les gusta… jeje

* * *

**¿Venganza o Pasión?**

**Capitulo 3.**

-Me asustaste- dijo Kiba con voz débil.

-Eso lo puedo notar- contesto Shikamaru con vos aburrida.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Kiba a la defensiva.

-Yo podría preguntar lo mismo, ¿no?- contraataco Shikamaru.

Ino no podía ni hablar de la impresión.

-Invite a Ino para que conociera el lugar dónde voy a vivir. No está mal.

Shikamaru pretendió que por primera vez veía a Ino y dibujo una sonrisa despectiva.

-Claro, puedo imaginármelo.

-No estábamos haciendo nada malo- aclaro Kiba.

-¿He dado a entender yo lo contrario?- preguntó Shikamaru, aunque su tono de voz y su mirada daban a entender que pensaba todo lo contrario.

-Ya nos vamos- termino por decir Kiba mientras tomaba la mano de Ino y la arrastraba hacia la puerta.

-Entonces buenas noches a ambos- respondió Shikamaru mientras se daba media vuelta y se dirigía a las escaleras.

Ino estaba anonadada. Cuando llegaron al auto, Kiba la ayudo a entrar mientas exclamaba:

-¿Lo has visto? Lo hizo a propósito el muy desgraciado. De seguro oyó la conversación y se dispuso a arruinarme los planes- decía mientras encendía el auto y arrancaba.

-¿Ese hombre era…?- empezó a preguntar Ino pero la voz le fallo, respiro profundo tratando de calmarse e intento hablar de nuevo-. ¿Ese hombre era tú hermanastro?

-Si. Es de lo más pretencioso. Cree que por que maneja los hilos de todo me tiene en sus manos. Pero esta muy equivocado- le aseguro Kiba-. Un día muy pronto le enseñaré que no puede manejarme a su antojo.

Y después de ese comentario solo los rodeo el silencio. Kiba no dijo nada más e Ino estaba muy inmersa en sus pensamientos. En sus tortuosos pensamientos. Shikamaru era el hermanastro de Kiba.

El destino era cruel con ella.

El destino se reía de ella.

Aún recordaba la mirada que le había lanzado Shikamaru cuando la vio a lado de Kiba. Una mirada de completo desprecio.

Ahora si que él pensaría que ella era una mujer fácil. Seguramente él escucho la proposición de Kiba y ahora pensaría que ellos eran amantes y que ella era una mujer que se acostaba con cualquiera.

Por que a pesar de lo que haya pasado hace apenas diez minutos, si Shikamaru la hubiera respetado no la habría dejado sola esa mañana en Suna.

Iba tan enfrascada en su mundo de preguntas, aclaraciones y suposiciones que no se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado a su casa hasta que Kiba dijo:

-¡Oh por kami! Necesito una copa.

Normalmente cuando conducía, Kiba acostumbraba no tomar, pero al verle la cara, Ino se dio cuenta de que era verdad. Si necesitaba una copa.

-Vamos Ino, subamos a tu casa y me invitas una copa.

-Está bien-acepto al final Ino.

Cuando entraron a la casa, Ino se acerco inmediatamente al pequeño bar que tenía y le sirvió coñac a Kiba, se lo acerco y Kiba se lo tomo de un solo trago, después le tendió la copa dándole a entender a Ino que quería otro.

-No deberías de tomar más- dijo Ino en tono de reproche-. Recuerda que debes manejar.

-Me regañas como su fueras mi esposa- dijo Kiba con una sonrisa.

Ino dejo pasar el comentario.

-No quieres perder tu licencia para conducir, ¿verdad?- dijo Ino.

-No, para nada.

-En ese caso, prepararé café y después de eso te irás a tú casa, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Ino como si conversara con un niño pequeño.

Kiba no respondió nada. Ino fue a la cocina y preparo café muy cargado para Kiba. Después regreso a la sala y le tendió el café.

-Imagina que nos casamos- soltó Kiba de pronto.

-¿Perdón?- dijo Ino extrañada, por un momento llego a pensar que había escuchado mal.

-Sí, no te hagas la sorprendida. Imagina como serían las cosas entre nosotros si nos casamos.

-¿Es una broma? Sería absurdo imaginar eso- dijo Ino con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Por qué? Nos llevamos bien, y seguro seríamos una gran pareja, piénsalo. Cásate conmigo- dijo Kiba de repente serio.

-Claro que no.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Kiba

-Por que no te amo- dijo Ino, casi a voz de grito.

-Eso dices ahora, pero quién sabe que puede pasar después de un tiempo- Kiba trataba de convencer a Ino de aceptar, pero al parecer se dio cuenta de que esa noche no iba a tener suerte.

-Kiba no es solo de dejar pasar tiempo, tú no me agradas como para…

-Mira Ino, no tienes por que darme una respuesta- la interrumpió Kiba mientras se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía hacia la puerta. Ino lo siguióénsalo, consúltalo con la almohada y mañana me das una respuesta. Paso por ti para ir a comer.

Y sin más se despidió de Ino con un rápido beso- robado- en la boca. Ino estaba incrédula no podía imaginarse el hecho de que Kiba le hubiera propuesto matrimonio de esa manera tan extraña.

¿Y quería una respuesta mañana?

¿Qué pecado había cometido ella para estarlo pagando de esta manera?

Ella sólo quería estar tranquila por el momento. Y bueno, ahora que Kiba se había ido, por fin podría detenerse a pensar mejor las cosas, aunque, a esas alturas parecía que ya era un hábito en ella. Sólo pensar en todo lo que le sucedía sin tener nada claro hasta el momento.

No podía quejarse, ahora podría disfrutar de la agradable tranquilidad que había a su alrededor.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Adiós tranquilidad.

Seguramente era Kiba, a lo mejor se le había olvidado algo.

-¿Qué paso Kiba…?- la pregunta murió en sus labios. Por que al abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta de que no era Kiba quién estaba delante de su puerta.

Era Shikamaru.

-¿Qué estás haciendo…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo?- comenzó a balbucear y al final, solo eso pudo decir.

-Los seguí después de que se fueron- contestó Shikamaru-. ¿Puedo pasar? Necesito hablar contigo.

Ino se hizo a un lado aún sorprendida y lo invito a que tomara asiento. Shikamaru se quito su abrigo y se sentó en el mismo lugar dónde lo había hecho Kiba y espero a que Ino tomara asiento- enfrente de él- para comenzar a hablar.

-¿Por dónde empiezo?- comenzó a decir Shikamaru-. Ya se. Bien, conociendo a Kiba como lo conozco, se que te va a pedir matrimonio…- decía Shikamaru, pero al ver la cara de sorpresa de Ino, termino por exclamar-: ¿Así que ya te lo pidió? ¿Qué le contestaste?

Ino de pronto salió de su asombro y dijo con voz dura:

-Eso no te importa, no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-En eso te equivocas, Ino. Tiene _todo _que ver conmigo. ¿Qué le contestaste?

-Aún no le he dado mi respuesta- mintió Ino, ya que a pesar de lo que le decía a Shikamaru, no tenía la más mínima intención de casarse con Kiba.

-¿Cuándo tienes pensado contestarle?- preguntó Shikamaru sin cambiar de expresión seria, su voz todavía sonaba dura.

-Mañana, cuando pase por mí para ir a comer.

-Le dirás que no, desde luego- afirmo Shikamaru.

-Ya te dije que todavía no he pensado en mi respuesta. De hecho en eso estaba pensando cuando llegaste a mi casa como si nada a hacerme preguntas que no te importan. Es mi vida.

-Cómo te lo dije Ino, estás equivocada, por que claro que me importan. Y espero que te metas esto bien en tu hermosa cabeza: No voy a permitir que te cases con Kiba.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué no pretender dejar que yo me case con Kiba?

Shikamaru no dijo nada.

-¿Es por que piensas que soy una promiscua?- termino por preguntar Ino con voz dura.

-¿Por qué debería de pensar yo eso?- pregunto a su voz Shikamaru.

-No te hagas el tonto. Es por lo que sucedió en Suna, piensas que me acuesto con todos. ¿Es esa tu razón?

-Tengo muchas razones por las que no quiero que te cases con Kiba.

¿Cómo por ejemplo…?

-Tal vez este celoso. Tal vez quiera tenerte solo para mí.

-Deja de engañarme. Yo se que no quieres que me case con Kiba por que piensas que me acuesto con todos.

-Así que eso es lo que piensas… Crees que no quiero que te cases con Kiba por que te acuestas con los dos.

-Claro que no…

-Por que no puedes decirme que el que yo sintiera tus besos, tu cuerpo desnudo a mi lado, oyera tus gemidos fue producto de mi imaginación.

-Iba a decirte que no me he acostado con Kiba- dijo Ino sonrojada.

-¿Nunca? Vaya, no se que decir- seguía diciendo Shikamaru divertido-. Por qué escuche perfectamente como Kiba te invitaba a pasar la noche con él.

-Si no hubieras interrumpido en ese momento, habrías escuchado como me negaba. No me acuesto con cualquiera- trato de explicar Ino.

-Vaya, Sai podría sentirse enfadado. ¿Lo estás negando?

-No me he acostado con Sai tampoco- dijo Ino, tratando de defenderse de los ataques de Shikamaru-. ¿Por qué no me crees?

-Te creería si en el hotel en el que se quedaron no me hubiera encontrado con la sorpresa de que estaban registrados como un matrimonio, y no trates de engañarme- advirtió Shikamaru con voz fría, estaba enojado.

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes?- pregunto Ino sorprendida.

-Eso es lo de menos ahora, el punto es que lo se y no me…

-Pues si hubieras seguido investigando, te habrías enterado de que a pesar de eso no pase la noche con Sai- interrumpió esa vez Ino-. Dormí en una habitación diferente. Fue Sai quién hizo las reservaciones, el que pretendió que podía "pasárselo" bien conmigo.

-Pobre, debió de haberse enojado mucho cuando tú no aceptaste- exclamo Shikamaru.

-Me llamo mojigata, remilga… cosas así- dijo Ino.

-Yo desde luego no te llamaría de esa manera, si no todo lo contrario- dijo Shikamaru divertido-. Pero si tuvo el valor de hacer eso, fue por que, a lo mejor le diste motivos para…

-Claro que no- dijo Ino triste, al darse cuenta de que tenía razón. Shikamaru pensaba lo peor de ella-. Shikamaru no tienes nada que hacer aquí, vete por favor.

Shikamaru se levanto del sillón, pero en vez de dirigirse hacía la puerta, se acerco a Ino, la tomo de la mano y la levanto, después la tomo por la cintura y acerco sus rostros.

-No… no te atrevas a besarme- apenas pudo murmurar Ino en medio de la tormentosa atmosfera que la rodeaba al sentir a Shikamaru tan cerca de ella.

-No se por que estás mintiendo Ino. Claro que quieres que te bese.

Shikamaru termino por cerrar la poca distancia que había entre ellos y la beso con pasión. Ino disfruto del beso que le daba Shikamaru, no podía creer que en tan poco tiempo se hubiera vuelto una completa devota de ellos. Pero como todos los humanos tenían que respirar por lo que se separaron unos centímetros respirando agitadamente.

-Eres hermosa- dijo Shikamaru-. Eres una de las cosas más hermosas que he visto en mi vida… si tu interior fuera hermoso como promete ser, serías una de las cosas más perfectas en existir- dijo para después besarla de nuevo.

Después de unos minutos de estarla besando, decidió tomarla en brazos y conducirla a a habitación, la dejo en la cama y la observo a los ojos mientras se despojaba de su camisa, de su pantalón y sus zapatos…

Después prosiguió a acariciarla comenzando por sus pies, se tomaba su tiempo, se dedicaba a sentir cada centímetro de la suave piel de Ino. Fue subiendo poco a poco hasta que llego a su cintura, metió las manos por la espalda de Ino y aprovecho para bajar el cierre del vestido que llevaba Ino. Se acomodo sobre ella y beso delicadamente el cuello de Ino mientras acariciaba sus pechos con toda la calma del mundo.

Ino apenas y podía respirar debido a las caricias de Shikamaru, no podía creer que en tan poco tiempo estuviera de nuevo entre sus brazos. Y a pesar de que en estos momentos era lo que menos le recomendaba su cerebro, no podía evitarlo… las caricias de Shikamaru la dejaban sin pensar, solo se dejaba llevar.

Shikamaru fue bajando las manos hasta llegar al centro de su femineidad y sus labios bajaron hacia sus pechos… Acariciada por esa boca y esas manos Ino no podía más que retorcerse de placer. Shikamaru comenzó a introducir un dedo en su interior mientras Ino se tensaba por la sorpresa y comenzó a moverlo en círculos, preparándola para el inevitable acontecimiento deseado por amos.

Pero Ino no se iba a estar tan tranquila, así que con sus manos guió a Shikamaru de espaldas e inmediatamente se monto arriba de él mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa picarona. Eso apenas comenzaba.

Decidió besarlo por todas partes como el lo había hecho. Comenzó por sus mejillas e ignorando los labios de Shikamaru que anhelaban un beso, se dirigió hacia su oreja y jugueteo un poco con ella mientras sus manos jugaban con su cabello. Después bajo a su cuello donde deposito ligeros besos y cuando se canso paso a su pecho bien formado.

Shikamaru solo se limitaba a disfrutar de las caricias de Ino mientras emitía pequeñas exclamaciones de placer y acariciaba sus largas y bien formadas piernas. Cuando se canso de eso, volvió a dejar a Ino de espaldas y empezó por besar su abdomen y después fue bajando gradualmente hasta llegar a su centro de placer que estaba húmedo y anhelante por él.

Eso le gusto.

Y por fin lo beso, lo acaricio, bebió de él sin descanso hasta que Ino llego al orgasmo. Su primer orgasmo de la noche.

Después de que Ino dejara de retorcerse y se mostrara algo relajada, Shikamaru decidió que por fin podía entrar en ella. Y así lo hizo.

Con seguridad, con fuerza, con ternura… Tenerlo dentro de ella era una de as mejores sensaciones que había experimentado, se sentía tan completa, tal feliz. Shikamaru la embestía despacio, controlado, pero poco a poco iba tomando un ritmo más rápido. Ino deseosa de sentir más. Cambio posiciones quedando de nuevo ella encima de él y eso la dejó maravillada ya que debido a la nueva posición lo sentía más dentro de ella, sentía que se acercaba más y más a su alma. Que se apoderaba de ella. Después de unos minutos más de deliciosos minutos, llego al orgasmo, esta vez en compañía de Shikamaru.

Terminaron abrazados y agotados. Horas después, Shikamaru la despertó con un beso y volvió a llevarla al paraíso.

-

-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-

-

Ino se despertó feliz con el claro pensamiento de que Shikamaru estaba de nuevo en su vida, pero cuando se giro para ver al otro la do de la cama, se encontró de nuevo con lo mismo que la otra vez: un hueco vacío y frío.

Se giro buscando la ropa de Shikamaru y no fue sorpresa para ella descubrir que su ropa no estaba por ninguna parte.

Se sintió desesperada. Había vuelto a caer. Aunque bueno, era temprano todavía, a lo mejor había tenido que ir a arreglar algunas cosas de trabajo, se dijo.

Aunque si ese era el motivo, ¿Por qué no le había avisado?

Se levanto de la cama triste, pensando que de nuevo Shikamaru le había visto la cara. Decidió darse un baño para ver si eso le levantaba un poco el ánimo.

No lo logro.

No se explicaba por que Shikamaru se comportaba de esa manera. Tal vez solo se había acostado con ella de nuevo para después contarle a Kiba lo que según era ella y de esa manera Kiba se olvidara de su absurda propuesta de matrimonio.

Y pensar en eso, le recordó que Kiba iba a ir por ella para ir a comer y conocer la respuesta y eso la hizo sentirse todavía peor. No tenía ganas de verlo y decido que llamaría para cancelar su compromiso para ir a comer argumentándole que no se sentía bien…

Una salida cobarde, pero funcionaria por lo menos ese día.

Decidió sujetarse el cabello en una coleta antes de llamarle a Kiba, y mientras se arreglaba el cabello frente al espejo del baño la puerta se abrió de repente.

Y en la puerta esta nada mas y nada menos que Shikamaru.

Al menos, por el momento, todavía no la había abandonado, pensó Ino.

* * *

_Hey, hola a todos!!!! ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Me imagino que por unos momentos pensaron que Shikamaru había abandonado de nuevo a Ino ¿verdad? Pero no!!! Jeje No es tan cruel como para hacer eso…. ¿Ahora solo queda la pregunta, ¿Qué pasara con este trio?_

_Quiero pedirles disculpas por mi intento de Lemon, pero la verdad es que no me salen muy bien, pero puse de todo mi empeño, y espero que el próximo quede mejor Gomen._

_Quiero agradecerles a todos los que siguen la historia el que se tomen el tiempo de leerla y un agradecimiento todavía más especial a:_

**Ellie-Kino**

**anni fer**

**kellyndrin**

**nico haruka**

**akane0arwen5**

**hikari-inuzuka**

**Jamie Black 5**

Gracias por sus comentarios, espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado… nos estamos leyendo y como siempre espero sus críticas y sus opiniones..

Sin más por el momento me despido, agradeciéndoles su tiempo.

**Sayonara!!**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a la mente de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y las escenas están basadas en una obra de una gran autora de nombre Lee Wilkinson.

**Advertencia: **Es un universo alterno, por lo que puede que las personalidades de los personajes no sean las mismas a la de los reales. También en esta historia, Shikamaru tiene un hermanastro mayor, y resulta ser Kiba. ¿Algo loca la idea? Puede ser.

**Advertencia: **Este capitulo contiene Lemon… así que cuidado si no les gusta… jeje

* * *

**¿Venganza o Pasión?**

**Capitulo 4.**

-¿Te asuste?- preguntó Shikamaru mientras entraba al baño, tomaba de la mano a Ino y la llevaba a la habitación-. Lo lamento.

-¿Pero que…? ¿Cómo…?- comenzaba, o trataba de preguntar Ino.

-¿Cómo fue que entre? Bueno, tenía cosas pendientes que hacer hoy en la mañana y no me gusto la idea de despertarte. Así que tome tus llaves prestadas por si seguías dormida. Ahora que estas arreglada te sugiero que pongas rápido tu maleta. Nos tenemos que ir y ya estamos cortos de tiempo. Vamos a ir en avión.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero de que estás hablando? ¿A dónde vamos?

-¿Dónde esta tú maleta?- le pregunto Shikamaru evadiendo sus preguntas por un momento.

-En el armario- contesto Ino automáticamente.

Shikamaru se acerco al armario, lo abrió y saco la maleta y mientras la colocaba en la cama le dijo a Ino:

-Te vienes conmigo a pasar un gran fin de semana.

-Pero no puedo irme así como así- dijo Ino tratando de buscar una excusa para no ir, pero no la encontraba.

-No veo por que no puedas acompañarme. Tienes días libres ¿no es así? Tengo entendido que no tienes que presentarte a tu trabajo hasta la próxima semana.

-Si eso es verdad pero…

-Entonces no busques más excusas y prepara tú maleta- dijo finalmente Shikamaru. Su tono de voz parecía no aceptar replicas.

Ino decidió no seguir discutiendo y se concentro en preparar su maleta con lo indispensable. Shikamaru la observaba, se veía muy guapo con su traje y se dedicaba a poner nerviosa a Ino observándola fijamente.

-Eres muy rápida- dijo Shikamaru cuando Ino termino de hacer su maleta. Se acerco a Ino, tomo de paso la maleta, también la tomo de la mano e hizo que lo siguiera.

-Espera un momento, Shikamaru. Kiba va a pasar a buscarme y…- empezaba a decir Ino.

-Le puedes llamar cuando estemos de camino. Tenemos que irnos y ya vamos tarde.

Salieron del departamento. Afuera los esperaba el coche y el chofer de Shikamaru. Tomo la maleta que llevaba Shikamaru y la metió en el maletero mientras Ino y Shikamaru entraban en el auto.

-¿Y a dónde vamos a ir?- pregunto Ino.

-A Suna- respondió Shikamaru con pereza.

-¿A Suna?- pregunto Ino sorprendida-. ¿Por que?

-La mayoría de mis intereses financieros se encuentran entre Suna y Konoha, por lo que Suna se convirtió en mi segundo hogar.

-Ya veo- dijo Ino pensativa-. ¿Y no te resulto difícil encontrar un avión con un vuelo disponible en tan corto espacio de tiempo?- pregunto Ino.

-Eso no figura un problema. Mi avión está esperándonos en el aeropuerto- dijo Shikamaru con simpleza. Tenía sueño e Ino era muy insistente en sus preguntas. "Mujer problemática", era lo único que pensaba en esos momentos.

Ino empezó a buscar su celular en su bolso. Tenía pensado llamar a Kiba.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto de repente Shikamaru.

-Voy a llamarle a Kiba para avisarle que no podré verlo- respondió Ino mientras buscaba el teléfono de Kiba en el directorio de su celular.

-¿Tienes que hacer eso?- dijo en un gruñido.

-No voy a dejar que Kiba vaya a mi casa y no me encuentre. Va a tocar la puerta como loco- se excuso Ino. Shikamaru no dijo más nada, pero evadió verla a los ojos. Ino marco el número de Kiba.

-¿Hola?- respondió Kiba.

-Hola Kiba soy yo, Ino- dijo con voz suave, presentía que Kiba no se iba a tomar bien el hecho de no verla el día de hoy.

-¿Ino? Hola- saludo alegremente, por el momento-. ¿Qué sucede?

-Lo lamento Kiba pero no voy a estar en mi casa estos días por lo que no vamos a poder vernos- dijo en tono de disculpa. La verdad es que se sentía alegre por no tener que verlo pero al mismo tiempo se sentía mal por dejarlo así.

-¿Pero que demonios estas diciendo Ino?- preguntó exaltado-. Habíamos quedado en que nos veríamos hoy y no puedes decir de un momento a otro que no podremos vernos.

-Lo siento Kiba, pero fue algo inesperado y…- decía, pero fue abruptamente interrumpida por Kiba.

-¿Y puedo saber por que razón no podremos vernos?- exigió saber Kiba. Estaba muy molesto, necesitaba saber la respuesta de Ino inmediatamente.

La respuesta a su propuesta de matrimonio.

-Lo lamento, no puedo decírtelo- confeso Ino pues no quería decirle a Kiba que no podía verlo por que se iba con su hermanastro a Suna.

-No puedes hablar en serio Ino. Si vas a dejarme plantado creo que al menos necesito una explicación, ¿no te parece?- exigió Kiba molesto.

-Kiba no…- Shikamaru le quito el teléfono a Ino y corto la comunicación.

-Creo que fue suficiente, Kiba ya sabe que no vas a estar en tu casa y no merece la pena que te esfuerces en buscar excusas para justificar el hecho de que no vas a verlo.

-¿Excusas?- pregunto Ino desorientada. No entendía a dónde quería llegar Shikamaru.

-¿Ósea que no tenias pensado inventarte una excusa? ¿Ibas a decirle a Kiba que vas a pasar un largo fin de semana conmigo y por eso no podrás verlo?- preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante-. Kiba podría enojarse.

-Por supuesto que no iba a decirle eso a Kiba- repuso indignada. Al parecer Shikamaru no había cambiado de pensamiento con respecto a ella-. Pero concuerdo en que Kiba necesitaba una explicación. Por otro lado sería un duro golpe para él saber que estoy con su hermano.

Shikamaru se quedo pensando unos momentos. ¿Estaba confuso?

-¿Cuándo te pido Kiba exactamente que te casaras con él?- pregunto de repente. Ino no entendía como funcionaba la meta de Shikamaru. Era todo un enigma para ella.

-Pensé que ya te lo había dicho. Pero si quieres te refresco la memoria. Me pido a penas ayer que me casará con él- dijo Ino tratando de buscar algún sentimiento en el rostro de Shikamaru, pero solo encontró su mirada perezosa de siempre.

-¿No te lo pidió antes de que nos viéramos por primera vez?- siguió preguntándole.

-No- respondió Ino extrañada. Después comprendió más o menos a lo que quería llegar-. ¿Crees que si me hubiera pedido que me casara con él antes de vernos por primera vez me habría…?- no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta. Le dolía el solo hecho de pensar que Shikamaru pensaba lo peor de ella.

Valga la redundancia.

-¿.. Acostado conmigo?- Shikamaru se encargo de terminar de formular la pregunta por ella-. ¿Cuál habría sido el problema? En ese momento no sabías que Kiba y yo éramos hermanastros ¿verdad?

Ino no pudo decir más nada durante algunos momentos. Siempre había tenido razón. Shikamaru pensaba lo peor de ella, pensaba que era una mujer fácil que se acostaba con cualquiera y que buscaba aventuras esporádicas. Ese pensamiento calo profundo en su mente y no pudo seguir a lado de él. Y por primera vez se planteo la pregunta de que si era buena idea seguir a Shikamaru, estar con él a pesar de que el pensara lo peor de ella.

-Creo que esto es un error- dijo por fin-. No veo necesario el hecho de que tenga que acompañarte. Por favor si me dejas aquí podré tomar un taxi de regreso a mi casa.

Shikamaru la miro sorprendido. No sabía a que se debía el hecho de que Ino hubiera tomado esa decisión.

Bueno, eso era una mentira. Si lo sabía y era su culpa, se había pasado.

-No creo que se necesario el que llegues a ese extremo Ino. Fue simple y sencillamente un comentario. No veo por que tengas que tomar esa actitud, no seas problemática y quilate esa idea de la cabeza.

-No puedo estar a tu lado sabiendo que piensas que soy una mujer fácil, Shikamaru.- dijo Ino por fin-. Prefiero no volver a verte.

-Estas haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua- dijo Shikamaru tratando de calmarla.

-Por favor déjame bajarme y podrás continuar con tu viaje- dijo, estaba a punto de explotar.

-No voy a dejar que hagas eso. No entiendo por que lo haces, al principio estabas hasta emocionada con la idea de irnos juntos a Suna. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto él mientras la veía por fin a los ojos.

-Odio que pienses que soy una promiscua- le gritó por fin Ino-. Pensé que ya te lo había aclarado hace unos momentos.

-Yo no pienso eso- dijo Shikamaru con voz seria-. Lo que dije hace unos momentos fue un simple y sencillo comentario. Y yo odio que pienses que soy un bastardo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- dijo Ino, pasmada.

-Después de la noche que pasamos juntos, solo un completo bastardo se marcharía sin decir nada.

-¿Entonces eso quiere decir que…?

-Sucedió algo inesperado- dijo suavemente Shikamaru mientras se acercaba y le daba un dulce beso en los labios-. En cuanto estemos en el avión te contare todo con lujo de detalles- le prometió. En ese momento, Shikamaru recibió una llamaba y la tendió. Raídamente se vio mezclado en una plática que parecía tratarse de su trabajo. Colgó tiempo después-. Perdóname Ino, era una llamada de mi oficina. Normalmente no suelo mezclar los negocios con el placer, pero viéndome en la necesidad de pasar más tiempo contigo, tuve que aceptar que pro primera vez, podría hacer una excepción.

Y así Ino, decidió quedarse a su lado, a pesar de que su cerebro le decía que no era lo más recomendable en esos momentos.

-

-

Cuando subieron al avión, Ino observo llena de curiosidad todo a su alrededor. El avión a pesar de ser pequeño, era lujoso y contaba con todas las necesidades indispensables para pasar un cómodo viaje.

Shikamaru iba detrás de ella y le indico dónde sentarse, Ino lo hizo y a aún lado se sentó él, se abrocharon sus cinturones y esperaron a que el avión despegara sin cruzar la más mínima palabra.

Cuando termino de despegar el avión, Shikamaru se levanto del asiento y le dijo a Ino:

-Tengo que ir a hablar con Chouji, el piloto. ¿Estás a gusto? ¿No necesitas nada?- preguntó Shikamaru con flojera.

-No, estoy bien por el momento. Gracias- contestó Ino sin quitar su vista de Shikamaru.

-Esta bien, pero aún así si se te ofrece algo, puedes pedírselo a Lee. Estará encantado de atenderte.

Y Shikamaru partió a la cabina dónde se encontraba el piloto mientras Ino se levantaba y se dedicaba a explorar el avión por su propia cuenta. Y de esa manera fue como llego a una pequeña pero apetecible habitación con sabanas de ¿seda?

¿Para que necesitaba un hombre que no mezclaba los negocios con el placer una cama? ¿O sabanas de seda? ¿De color negro? Shikamaru le había mentido y era un completo mujeriego que hacia todo lo contrario a lo que decía.

Su presentimiento era el correcto, no debió de haberse dejado convencer y ahora era muy tarde para echarse a atrás, pensó con una sonrisa sarcástica. Regreso por dónde había venido y se volvió a sentar en el lugar dónde la había dejado Shikamaru.

Shikamaru regreso después de unos diez minutos.

-Chouji ha dicho que tendremos un viaje sin complicaciones- dijo con una sonrisa perezosa, después de mirar detenidamente a Ino, se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba-. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas molesta?

-¿Molesta yo? No digas tonterías, ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?

-¿Por eso mismo te lo pregunto, Ino? Diablos eres una mujer tan problemática. Dime que fue lo que paso y así podremos solucionarlo.

-Pues solo me estaba preguntando por que necesitas una cama- murmuro Ino, y después de decirlo se sintió algo ¿estúpida? Si esa era la palabra.

Shikamaru solo la miro extrañado.

-¿Para dormir?- pregunto y respondió al mismo tiempo, mirando a Ino como si fuera una extraterrestre.

-¿Y para dormir necesitas sabanas de seda negra?- inquirió. Bueno no le importaba si Shikamaru la veía como si fuera una estúpida. En el fondo ese hecho le mortificaba, no podía creer que tal vez se hubiera enamorado de un hombre como Shikamaru, un gigoló.

-Nunca he pensado en esas trivialidades, le dejo esos asuntos a Lee. ¿Para que complicarme la vida, buscando unas sabanas para mi cama? A lo mejor Lee solo quiere dar a entender que soy un millonario excéntrico, yo que se. No me pongo a pensar en eso.

-Sí, claro- dijo Ino en clara muestra de no creerle nada a Shikamaru.

-Si tanto te molesta, puedo decirle a Lee que cambie las sabanas por unas blancas.

-No hay necesidad de que le pidas que haga eso, dado que no tengo la más mínima intención de compartir esa cama contigo.

Shikamaru le iba contestar, pero tuvo que quedarse callado unos momentos por que justo en ese momento Lee entro con la comida.

-Puedes dejarla en la mesa, Lee. Nosotros podemos servirnos.

Y sin decir nada, Lee salio dejando de nuevo a Ino y Shikamaru solos.

-¿Qué te apetece comer?- preguntó Shikamaru mientras se acercaba a la bandeja que había dejado Lee-. Hay pescado, pollo y ensalada.

-No tengo hambre- dijo Ino, sin intención de comportarse como una niña, solo decía la verdad. Tenía el estómago revuelto.

-No me gusta comer solo. Acompáñame.

-No tengo hambre Shikamaru- volvió a decir Ino, tratando de sonar sincera a pesar de que ese hombre no necesitara ese tipo de atenciones. Él era el mentiroso.

-Bueno, en ese caso. Creo que me tendré que ver en la necesidad de buscar una actividad que podamos realizar juntos. Cuando los dos cooperamos en algo, obtenemos mas satisfacción- dijo Shikamaru aplicando el claro doble sentido.

-Si estas pensando en algo relacionado con esa cama, no cuentes conmigo. No puedes obligarme- dijo Ino mientras intuía lo que Shikamaru tenía pensado. No solo sus palabras se lo decían, sus ojos también mostraban que era lo que más le apetecía en esos momentos.

-¿Obligar?- preguntó Shikamaru mientras se echaba sobre de ella, y acariciaba su mejilla con su nariz y sus labios-. Yo no usaría esa palabra Ino. Persuasión es lo que más se aproxima. ¿Qué ganas con negarlo?

-Si no me sueltas, llamaré Lee- advirtió a Ino mientras todo su cuerpo se estremecía al sentir a Shikamaru sobre de ella, acariciándola. Tenía que resistir.

-Yo pensé que un hombre como yo que esta acostumbrado a sabanas de seda negra se tomaría la molestia de contratar a un hombre sordo, o a insonorizar la "habitación"- dijo Shikamaru con clara muestra de estarse burlando de ella, mientras dedicaba su atención al cuello de Ino.

-Yo… yo pensé que tú no habías elegido las sábanas- respondió Ino, casi sin fuerza en la voz.

-¿Y me creíste?- le volvió a preguntar Shikamaru, mientras acariciaba una de sus piernas con dedicación.

-No- respondió Ino como si fuera una de las respuestas más obvias del mundo.

-Yo creía que como habías aceptado pasar un fin de semana conmigo, podrías pasar por alto las sabanas de seda- le dijo Shikamaru burlonamente mientras ahora acariciaba su cintura y parte de su trasero.

Ino apenas podía respirar.

-Me dijiste que no solías mezclar los negocios con el placer- le recordó Ino mientras suspiraba. Está bien, no podía negarlo, le encantaba Shikamaru. Después de todo solo es una mujer, ¿no?

-Y también te dije que tú eras esa excepción a la regla- Shikamaru también se lo recordó.

-Hablas como si yo estuviera acostumbrada a pasar fines de semana con cualquier hombre- le reprocho Ino mientras hacia el intento de apartarse de Shikamaru, si no paraba en ese momento, no quería ni imaginarse como iban a terminar las cosas.

-¿Y no es así?- preguntó Shikamaru.

-No, no paso fines de semana con cualquiera- le respondió Ino.

-¿Entonces yo también soy la excepción?- le volvió a pregunta Shikamaru mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Si.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué si aceptaste venir conmigo, no quieres que tengamos intimidad?

-Por que piensas que soy una cualquiera.

-Yo no pienso eso- le volvió a decirle Shikamaru.

-¿Entonces por que huiste de mí?- le pregunto ahora Ino, atacándolo.

-Yo no huí, se presentó un problema- le respondió Shikamaru mientras se levantaba y se alejaba un poco de Ino, tenía la respiración un poco alterada. Esa cercanía también le afectaba a él.

-Dijiste que me explicarías que había pasado- le dijo Ino mientras se sentaba en el sillón, Como Shikamaru había estado sobre ella, había terminado completamente acostada.

-Entonces, te propongo que hagamos una tregua y mientras comemos, te explicaré lo que sucedió.

-Está bien- terminó por aceptar Ino, aunque no tenía mucha hambre.

-¿Qué se te antoja?- le preguntó Shikamaru.

-Un poco de ensalada estaría bien.

Shikamaru le sirvió la ensalada y se sirvió a sí mismo ensalada y pescado. Se sentaron y se dispusieron a comer.

-Sólo quiero aclararte una cosa, Shikamaru. Si tuviera la intención de casarme con Kiba, no hubiera accedido a venir contigo- le dijo Ino después de unos minutos de silencio.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste eso cuando te lo pregunte?- le preguntó Shikamaru.

-Por que no me lo preguntaste, solo me ordenas que le dijera que no- le recordó Ino mientras comía un poco más de ensalada.

Shikamaru se sonrojó sutilmente.

-¿Y por qué no lo aceptas?- pregunto a su vez él.

-Por que no lo amo- le dijo Ino sin ningún rastro de duda en su respuesta.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto Shikamaru como si le hubiera dicho algo que no entendiera.

-A mi forma de ver todo- le respondió Ino con una mirada llena de sorpresa-. No me casaré con un hombre que no amo.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio y después Shikamaru dijo por fin:

-Ino, ¿Por qué accediste a venir conmigo?

-Por que quería estar contigo- terminó por decir Ino, como si hubiera sido derrotada ante sus propios deseos.

Shikamaru tomo una se sus manos y la beso.

-Esa es una buena respuesta. Comencemos por ahí y veamos a dónde nos lleva- le dijo mientras la veía a los ojos.

Todavía no me explicas, por que te fuiste esa noche- le dijo Ino mientras apartaba la mirada.

Shikamaru tomo un poco de agua antes de explicar.

-Cuando me desperté, apenas amanecía y decidí ir por mi auto, como tú estabas tan profundamente dormida, no quise despertarte y como no estaba tan lejos el auto, calcule no tardarme y regresar antes de que te despertaras. Cuando salí, me encontré con la sorpresa de que un escalador había caído en la noche por un barranco y necesitaban ayuda para sacarlo de ahí ya que dos rescatistas estaban de baja por una enfermedad y otro estaba de vacaciones. Y cómo yo ya les había ayudado en algunas ocasiones anteriores ya que conozco ese lugar como la palma de mi mano, me pidieron ayuda. Quise regresar y avisarte, pero no podíamos perder más tiempo, por lo que le dije al conserje rápidamente lo que había pasado, y le pedí que te avisara. Supongo que no lo hizo.

Ino negó con la cabeza. Shikamaru continuó.

-El rescate nos llevo más tiempo de lo que esperaba y cuando regrese al hotel ya eran más de las tres de la tarde y ya no estabas. Decidí irte a buscar al hotel donde me habías dicho que estabas registrada y pregunte por la señorita Yamanaka. No te encontraron, pero la recepcionista amablemente me dijo que se acababan de marchar el señor Sai y su esposa.

Ino, creyó lo que Shikamaru le estaba diciendo.

-Si el conserje me hubiera dicho lo que pasaba, te hubiera esperado- dijo Ino con la mirada baja.

Shikamaru la tomo por la barbilla y levanto su cara mientras preguntaba:

-¿Te tranquiliza la idea de saber que no soy la mala persona que creías que era?

-Si la verdad si- dijo Ino mientras terminaban de comer. Después Shikamaru dijo:

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo que conoces a Kiba?

-Hace aproximadamente cuatro meses.

-¿Y hace cuanto tiempo que te lleva a su casa?- volvió a preguntar Shikamaru.

-Ayer por la noche fue la primera vez.

-¿Entonces no te había llevado antes?

-No- volvió a repetir Ino.

-Así que no tenías la más mínima intención de pasar la noche con él.

-Ya te dije que nunca me he acostado con Kiba.

-Bueno, es que como los dos tienen compañeros de departamento, pensé que para ustedes era… no se… mmm ¿conveniente?

-Pues estabas equivocado.

-Entonces, sino pensaban pasar la noche ahí, ¿para que te llevo?

-Por que quería…- de repente Ino callo. Shikamaru estaba haciendo muchas preguntas y no sabía el motivo. Lo único que podía intuir era que no eran preguntas al azar.

-¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar Shikamaru.

-Por qué quería mostrarme el lugar donde podría vivir- le dijo Ino apresuradamente. Eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió-. ¿La casa es de él, verdad?- preguntó Ino.

-Sí- dijo Shikamaru mientras bebía más agua-. Kiba siempre ha tenido predilección por la buena vida… Ya sabes, vino, mujeres y juego. Por eso yo estoy a cargo de su herencia hasta que cumpla la edad estipulada en el testamente de mi abuela. Ese tipo de comportamiento, lo deja en manos de personas sin escrúpulos. La esperanza de nuestra abuela al hacer eso, era ver si con el tiempo Kiba maduraba un poco y no lo echara todo a perder.

* * *

Hola a todos….. Lamento el tiempo que tarde en actualizar, pero no encontraba mi USB donde tenía guardado el capitulo… pensé que la había perdido…. En serio, casi me da un infarto por que en esa memoria, tengo todos los capítulos que escribo, mis imágenes y canciones….T.T Afortunadamente la encontré y aprovechando que estoy en una clase aburrida, me dio por subir el capitulo jeje

Por otro lado mientras más capítulos pasan, mas cuenta me doy de qué hay mucho OOC por parte de los personajes. Por ejemplo, ¿un lee callado? Si lo se, es increíble ^^U Espero y eso no les moleste jeje.

Gracias a todos los que leen la historia y todavía más agradecimientos a quienes se toman la molestia de dejar su comentario, haciendo a esta mujer muy feliz al saber lo que piensan.

**akane0arwen5****:** Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te gusto el lemon a pesar de que no soy nada buena escribiéndolos, pero tratare de que los próximos queden mejor. Temari efectivamente va a aparecer en este fic, no va a ser precisamente una buena persona (¿aprovechare para pedir perdón a sus fanáticos?) y aparecerá en el siguiente capitulo (a lo mejor). Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y como siempre espero tus comentarios. Nos estamos leyendo. Saludos.

**hikari-inuzuka****:** Hola, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. Espero que te haya agradado el capitulo, que bueno que te gusto el lemon, pero como digo, tratare de que el próximo este mejor, es que a veces me da penita escribir "eso" jajaja. Si efectivamente Ino no quiere a Kiba, y Kiba no es una blanca paloma en este fic. Y que mal que le toque este papel, pero necesita a alguien así, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, a mi también me gusta mucho Kiba, igual si me encontrara uno en la vida real, yo también le decía que si jajaja. Gracias por tus comentarios y espero y nos sigamos leyendo. Saludos.

**nico haruka****:** Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. La verdad a veces si pasan cosas que no se esperan, y creo tener algunas mas guardadas. Gracias nuevamente por leer y espero nos sigamos leyendo. Saludos.

**Ellie-Kino****:** Hola… muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te haya parecido al menos interesante el capitulo… Tienes razón, hay algunas cosas ocultas que saldrán, pero creo que todavía faltan capítulos para eso. Los lemon lamentablemente a mi no se me dan bien (al contrario, hay personas que los hacen fantásticos), pero te prometo que tratare de que los siguientes estén mejor redactados y sean mas largos… Gracias de nuevo por tus comentarios. Nos estamos leyendo.

**Sakumi Hatake****:** Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario y más a aún por tu consejo. Créeme que lo tomare en cuenta y espero y sigas diciéndome si cometo algún error ya que no me molestaré al contrario, como se ve, me queda todavía un largo camino para ser una buena escritora. Me alegra también que no te moleste el OoC de los personajes, por que hasta yo me he dado cuenta de que hay mucho. Nuevamente te doy las gracias y espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, espero y nos sigamos leyendo. Saludos.

Les doy nuevamente las gracias a los que leen el fic (sip, aunque parezca disco rayado ^^U). Y como siempre espero sus comentarios. Nos vemos.

**Sayounara!!!**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a la mente de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y las escenas están basadas en una obra de una gran autora de nombre Lee Wilkinson.

**Advertencia: **Es un universo alterno, por lo que puede que las personalidades de los personajes no sean las mismas a la de los reales. También en esta historia, Shikamaru tiene un hermanastro mayor, y resulta ser Kiba. ¿Algo loca la idea? Puede ser.

**Advertencia: **Este capitulo contiene un intento de Lemon… así que cuidado si no les gusta… jeje ^^U

* * *

**¿Venganza o Pasión?**

**Capitulo 5.**

Guardaron unos minutos de silencio, pero como Ino no se atrevía a decir nada en particular, fue Shikamaru quién nuevamente decidió iniciar una conversación.

-¿Y en dónde se conocieron Kiba y tu?- pregunto Shikamaru como si fuera lo más normal del mundo mientras la miraba, aún no había terminado lo que estaba en su plato, pero sorpresivamente ya no tenía hambre.

-Lo conocí cuando fue a Historic Konoha- dijo tímidamente Ino, mientras ponía su mente a trabajar, buscando una respuesta sobre por que Shikamaru le hacía tantas preguntas.

-¿Así que fue a vender algunas cosas?- preguntó de nuevo Shikamaru mientras su mandíbula se tensaba, ante el simple hecho de pensar en esa posibilidad.

Y fue en ese momento cuando Ino se pregunto si Kiba estaba haciendo bien en vender las antigüedades de su casa, ya que si no había heredado la casa todavía, ¿significaba eso que no podía vender las antigüedades que se encontraban en ella? Para evitar errores, decidió irse con pies de plomo, por lo que decidió no decirle sobre las ventas que había hecho Kiba a la tienda dónde trabajaba.

-No, nada más entro- sin vender nada.

Shikamaru la observo fijamente como si no le creyera a Ino lo que acababa de decir, más no dijo nada de sus sospechas y prefirió seguir con la plática.

-No sabía que estuviera interesado en las antigüedades- dijo Shikamaru como si nada, mientras Ino poco a poco se iba tensando más.

-Lo mismo pienso- dijo por fin-. Puede que no le interesen las antigüedades, pero algunas personas entran nada más para curiosear, o comprar algún regalo de plata o porcelana. No todos nuestros compradores saben por que están pagando una determinada cantidad por esa artesanía.

-Sí, puede ser- acepto Shikamaru mientras pensaba en su siguiente pregunta-. ¿Y fue en ese momento cuando empezaron a platicar Kiba y tú? ¿Cuándo se hicieron amigos?- pregunto de nuevo Shikamaru, pero ahora el tono de voz que utilizó volvió a ser cínico.

-Sí- se limito a responder Ino. No le gustaba la dirección que estaban tomando las preguntas.

-¿Y de que platicaron? ¿Fue en una de esas platicas en las que te dijo que había heredado la casa de mi abuela?- Shikamaru era implacable al momento que se trataba de ese tema en particular, lo quería saber todo, absolutamente todo.

-Sí, desde ese momento empezamos a platicar, pero no recuerdo de lo que platicamos. La verdad, no preste mucha atención.

-¿Y te hablo de mí? ¿Me menciono acaso?- volvió a preguntar Shikamaru.

-No, no me menciono que tenía un hermano. No lo supe hasta el día de ayer, minutos antes de que nos encontráramos.

Ino miró a Shikamaru y se dio cuenta de cómo su rostro se ensombrecía. Tal parecía ser que Shikamaru se sentía mal por no tener una buena relación con su hermano, o al menos eso parecía.

-Por tu forma de reaccionar, me imagino que no se llevan bien tú y Kiba, ¿verdad?- se atrevió a decir Ino en tono de disculpa ya que aunque tenía curiosidad por saber, no podía incomodar a Shikamaru de esa manera.

-Pues si, tienes razón. En nuestra relación ya abunda suficiente tensión, ahora más si sumamos el "otro asunto". Kiba me guarda mucho rencor por que yo soy él que controla todo y eso no le parece, cree que por ser el mayor debería de controlar é las cosas.

Ino no necesito más explicaciones, ella sabía perfectamente a que "otro asunto" se refería Shikamaru. Ese otro asunto era ella, una nueva barrera que se interponía entre los hermanos y no pudo evitar sentirse mal al estar en esa posición.

-Ya se que soy yo la que crea una barrera más entre tú y tu hermano, Shikamaru- al ver que Shikamaru estaba a punto de alegar, Ino se adelanto, para que no dijera nada, había reunido el valor suficiente para decir esto, y no quería perderlo antes de terminar-. Y no intentes negarlo. Por eso, estoy dispuesta a salir de la vida de ustedes dos si me lo pides. De esa manera, estoy segura, causaría menos problemas- término por decir la rubia mientras veía a Shikamaru a los ojos en un gesto de completo valor.

Y antes de que Shikamaru pudiera decir algo, fueron nuevamente interrumpidos por Lee, que traía consigo unas carpetas y un sobre.

-Señor, lamento la interrupción, pero que el piloto quiere aclarar con usted algunos puntos sobre los próximos vuelos, y necesita de su presencia en la cabina- dijo respetuosamente Lee mientras se quedaba en la puerta.

-Espérame unos minutos Ino, no tardaré- dijo Shikamaru mientras se levantaba con pesadez del asiento y se acercaba a Lee que le extendía las carpetas y el sobre que traía en las manos-. Deja eso en la mesa, Lee. Después lo revisaré con calma- y después de decir esto salió.

En ese momento Ino decidió levantarse también de la mesa y a juntar todo lo que habían usado para comer y dejarlo en la bandeja, pero por azares del destino o un simple y torpe descuido, Ino tropezó. Pero la situación no quedo solo en el simple tropiezo, sino que para rematar choco contra Lee y él ante el inesperado acto soltó las carpetas que tenía entre las manos. Los se agacharon al mismo tiempo mientras juntaban todos los papeles que se habían expandido por todo el piso.

-Yo… lo lamento mucho Lee, no fue mi intención- comenzó a decir Ino a modo de disculpa, pero fue callada por Lee quien no le dio importancia al hecho.

-Oh, no se preocupe señorita. La llama de la juventud me permite que cosas como estás no me afecten, además se que no fue a propósito- le contesto Lee mientras le cerraba un ojo y le sonreía.

Siguieron juntando los papeles, hasta que una de las manos de Ino, toco algo que al parecer era metal y que se encontraba entre las hojas que se proponía recoger. Así que con curiosidad levanto las hojas y se llevo una gran sorpresa. Ahí, delante de ella estaba su pulsera.

La pulsera que pensó había perdido.

La pulsera por la que había sufrido.

La pulsera que Shikamaru había tenido en su poder.

Lee se levanto junto con ella y dejaron los papeles en la mesa, pero Ino no soltaba su pulsera. Justo en ese momento llego Shikamaru y la observo. Vio lo que tenía en sus manos y sonrió. Se acerco a ella mientras Lee salía.

-Vaya, al parecer ya la encontraste- le dijo a Ino cuando estuvo junto a ella. Le quitó la pulsera de las manos y se la puso.

-Sí, la encontré cuando recogíamos unos papeles que se le cayeron a Lee por mi culpa- dijo Ino mientras trataba de organizar sus ideas-. ¿Por es que la tienes tú? Recordaba haberla dejado olvidada en el hotel, intente llamar para ver si seguía allí, pero nadie contestaba.

-Bueno, Ino. Yo la toma cuando la encontré en el lavabo. No puedes reprocharme nada, teniendo esa pulsera en mis manos, podía asegurarme del poder verte de nuevo- dijo con voz suave.

E Ino se sintió feliz, por que eso quería decir que Shikamaru había querido verla otra vez.

Había _deseado _verla otra vez.

Pero a pesar de que la felicidad crecía a raudales en su corazón, no podía dejar a un lado lo que le decía su mente, y a pesar de todo, la explicación de Shikamaru no le parecía muy convincente de todo. Pero como él la tomó de la cintura aparto esos pensamientos de su cabeza, dejándolos para después y se dedico a disfrutar del momento.

-Pero dejemos ese tema de lado. Antes de que me fuera, me habáis asegurado que estarías dispuesta a alejarte de mí y de Kiba si te lo pedía. ¿Es eso cierto?- pregunto mientras que con su mano derecha comenzaba a acariciar su mejilla.

-Si me lo pides, podría hacerlo- Ino volvió a afirmar lo dicho hace unos momentos.

-Pues no podría pedirte es ni aunque fuera en beneficio de Kiba. Te quiero en mi casa, en mi cama y en mi vida Ino. A pesar de lo que piense o diga Kiba.

Ino se limito a sonreír. Era una sonrisa calida capaz de derretir al corazón más frío. Shikamaru la abrazo con más posesión y le dijo:

-¿Crees que sea un buen momento para pedirle a Lee que cambie las sábanas?- le preguntó Shikamaru con algo de burla en sus ojos al recordar su pasada discusión.

-Oh no, por favor. No es necesario.

-¿Entonces eso quiere decir que aún no quieres acostarte conmigo?- volvió a preguntar Shikamaru de nuevo mientras la veía con una mirada de los más tierna tratando de convencerla.

-Todo lo contrario, significa que ahora me encantan las sabanas de seda negra- respondió Ino con una sonrisa mientas se contorneaba de forma sensual, estrechándose- si se podía más- al cuerpo de Shikamaru.

-Y a mi me encanta que te encanten las sabanas de seda negra- fue lo último que dijo Shikamaru antes de tomarla en brazos y llevarla a la habitación.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Shikamaru dejo a Ino a un lado de la cama, la sentó y poco a poco fue quitándole la ropa. Comenzó por desabotonar los botones de su blusa azul que llevaba, pero a pesar de lo que pensó Ino, no la desabotono toda, solo dejo a la vista el hermoso sujetador de color crema que llevaba la rubia. Se puso de rodillas enfrente de ella y se dedico a besar el nacimiento de los pechos de su acompañante mientras ella comenzaba a lanzar suspiros.

Pero eso no le gusto a él.

Él quería escuchara gemir, pedir, anhelar, desear… Por lo que decidió que tenía que aplicarse más a fondo para hacerla disfrutar.

Así que mientras besaba su cuello, decidió que era hora de que sus manos se pusieran a explorar lo que Ino le ofrecía sin reservas, por lo que sin más contemplaciones, sus manos se dirigieron a al botón que había en el pantalón de Ino y después hizo que se levantara un poco- recuerden que Ino seguía sentada en la cama- y le bajo por completo el pantalón, después hizo que se volviera a sentar en la cama mientras él continuaba enfrente de ella de rodillas. Después con la mano derecha comenzó a acariciar su muslo, mientras que con la mano izquierda comenzaba a acariciar su feminidad sobre la tela de sus bragas. La boca de Shikamaru como siempre, se encontraba ocupada besando, mordiendo o succionando el cuello de Ino. No llevaba prisa, solo disfrutaba el darle placer a Ino. A esas alturas la rubia ya soltaba pequeños gemidos mientras que sus manos se dedicaban a acariciar el cabello de Shikamaru con desesperación. Se sentía caliente, exultante, llena de deseo y quería a Shikamaru dentro de ella ya.

-Shika…. Shikamaru- gemía la rubia mientras el hombre no le respondía nada-. Por favor…

-No te preocupes Ino- dijo por fin mientras seguía su exploración, pero como ya se había cansado de acariciarla sobre sus bragas, decidió que era momento de apartarlas de su camino, por lo que se las quito en un rápido movimiento y volvió a acariciar su centro ya sin ninguna barrera entre ella y sus dedos-, todo llegara a su debido tiempo- le decía Shikamaru en voz suave a su oído mientras continuaba con sus torturantes caricias.

-Shika… necesito- volvía a repetir la rubia en un intento de que Shikamaru la hiciera suya ya…

Pero para él todavía era muy pronto eso, pero no por eso le iba a negar el placer de darle un orgasmo a la mujer. Con manos pasmosas, con calma, le desabotonando los botones que todavía mantenían a la blusa en su lugar, cuando termino se encargo de desabrocharle el sujetador. Cuando Ino quedo completamente desnuda delante de él se quejo.

-Shikamaru, eso no es justo- dijo entre suspiros-. Yo ya estoy completamente desnuda mientras que tú, estás completamente vestido.

-No te preocupes por esas trivialidades mujer problemática, solo ten paciencia- le dijo Shikamaru mientras llevaba sus manos hacia sus pechos y los acariciaba, pero para disgusto de Ino, sus manos no se quedaron mucho tiempo acariciando ese lugar en especial. Shikamaru fue bajando su boca sin dejar de besar su piel, beso por unos minutos sus pechos, y después con cuidado hizo que se acostara sin apartarla de la orilla de la cama.

Volvió a acariciar sus piernas en toda su extensión para después colocarlas sobre sus hombros mientas su boca comenzaba una exploración aún más intima, acariciando su centro de placer. Ino se limito a lanzar un grito de sorpresa para terminar en un sonoro gemido.

Como quería Shikamaru.

Un gemido de placer. Del más absoluto placer.

Ino estaba sorprendida, a pesar de que no era virgen cuando se había acostado por primera vez con Shikamaru, nunca, ningún hombre la había acariciado de esa forma tan íntima. Y no pensó que le llegaría a gustan tanto. Era una sensación diferente al ser acariciada de ese modo, daba una sensación de conexión. Bueno, la verdad es que en esos momentos no entendía muy bien todo lo que pasaba por su mente, así que decidió disfrutar.

Después de unos minutos más, Shikamaru llevo a Ino a su primer orgasmo de la noche.

Mientras Ino recuperaba un poco el control de sus emociones y trataba desesperadamente por regular su respiración, Shikamaru aprovecho la oportunidad para desvestirse por completo bajo la atenta mirada de Ino. Él parecía no avergonzarse de que Ino lo viera en todo su esplendor.

Aunque claro, no tenía de que avergonzarse. Tenía un cuerpo perfecto solo comparado con las estatuas de antiguos dioses griegos, pensó Ino. Después Shikamaru se acerco a ella de nuevo, la tomo de la cintura y la situó ahora en el centro de la cama. Se coloco sobre ella, y la beso en la boca. El beso fue tierno, sin rastros de la antigua pasión que habían experimentado. Pero eso no duro mucho tiempo ya que Shikamaru fue subiendo poco a poco la intensidad del beso hasta que se volvió en uno completamente pasional, parecían comerse mutuamente. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban jugando, atacando, excitando de nuevo. Pero todo tiene un fin, y como necesitaban respirar se separaron en busca del tan anhelado aire, mientras volvían a acariciarse. Ino, comenzó a acariciar su pecho mientras que Shikamaru acariciaba de nuevo sus piernas; había llegado a la conclusión de que las piernas de Ino eran su debilidad, lo que más le gustaba acariciar. Así que siguió acariciando hasta que no soporto más y poco a poco fue entrando en ella.

Cuando estuvo adentro por completo se quedo unos minutos quito mientras volvía a besarla, casi con temor, como si se fuera a romper. Pero Ino se estaba cansando de esperar, por lo que comenzó a moverse ella, haciendo que Shikamaru fuera el que soltara un gemido. Y así continuaron, entregándose a la pasión. Cuando faltaba poco para terminar, Shikamaru acerco su mano al clítoris de Ino y lo acaricio, su boca se entretenía succionando los pezones de la rubia mientras que las penetraciones seguían. Atacada por todos los flancos, Ino termino en un maravilloso orgasmo, uno incomparable. Después de unas cuantas penetraciones más, Shikamaru termino también, cayendo sobre Ino.

-

-

Cuando Ino despertó unas cuantas horas después, busco a Shikamaru que no se encontraba a su lado en la cama, si no que en esos precisos momentos salía recién bañado.

-Espero que hayas descansado un poco, Ino- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras la veía. Se veía hermosa, como siempre. Bueno, también se veía sexy, desnuda entre las sabanas de seda negra contrastando son sus desordenados cabellos y sus labios hinchados debido a los besos que él le había dado.

-Si, gracias- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se estiraba en la cama para desperezarse un poco.

-Aterrizaremos en unos pocos minutos, así que sería bueno que te bañaras y sacaras ropa de la maleta que Lee hizo el favor de traer.

Ino se quedo helada. Se había olvidado por completo de Lee, ¿y si los había escuchado? Se sonrojo mucho de solo pensarlo. Shikamaru la observo e inmediatamente descubrió en que estaba pensando esa mujer, era como un libro abierto.

-No te preocupes Ino. Me asegure de dejarle muy claro a Lee que eres especial para mí, así que no temas ser etiquetada como una mujer fácil- le aseguró Shikamaru mientras Ino le lanzaba una mirada de agradecimiento-. Y como vamos a compartir habitación, me asegure de aclararle también eso a mi ama de llaves.

-

-

Aterrizaron sin complicaciones. Cuando bajaron del avión, se dirigieron hacía la salida del aeropuerto dónde los esperaba un auto. El chófer de Shikamaru en Suna. Shikamaru hizo que Ino subiera de inmediato al auto, después se subió él mientras Takato guardaba las maletas en el maletero.

El camino del aeropuerto a la casa de Shikamaru transcurrió en silencio. Ino estaba a un suspiro de quedarse dormida, cuando Shikamaru le dijo que habían llegado. Se bajaron del auto e Ino quedo de frente a una hermosa cas de dos pisos. En la puerta se encontraba una señora, esperándolos.

-Shikamaru que bueno que ya llegaron- dijo la señora de aspecto maternal, mientras los veía acercarse.

Shikamaru se acerco a la señora y la abrazo mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla, después se volvió hacía Ino para presentarlas.

-Jun, te presento a Ino Yamanaka- dijo mientras acercaba a las dos mujeres-. Cariño, ella es Jun, ha estado a mi lado desde que tengo uso de razón. Fue nana mía y de mi madre. Takato es su esposo.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Ino mientras le sonreía a la mujer y la sonrisa para su tranquilidad, fue devuelta.

-¿Les apetece comer algo?- pregunto la mujer mientras entraban a la casa.

-No Jun, gracias. Tenía pensado llevar a cenar a Ino, así que no te preocupes- dijo Shikamaru mientras tomaba de la mano a Ino y la llevaba con él hacía lo que parecía ser el despacho.

-¿Entonces una taza de té?- de nuevo ofreció Jun.

-Eso si vendría bien- dijo por último antes de entrar en la habitación.

Ino se sentó en una silla que estaba a un lado de la puerta, enfrente del escritorio. Shikamaru la veía mientras se recargaba en el escritorio enfrente de ella. Ino trato de hacer algo de plática por lo que dijo:

-Tú casa es muy hermosa.

-Gracias. Está casa se la compre a mi madre dos años antes de que murieran ella y mi padre- respondió con una sonrisa-. Pero se exactamente lo que pasa por tu cabeza, problemática. Estás sorprendida que viva en una casa familiar en ves de un piso para solteros en el centro de Suna.

Ino se sonrojó al ver que fue descubierta por Shikamaru.

-Es muy difícil ver a una mujer sonrojarse hoy en día- exclamo con una sonrisa-. Te va bien.

En ese momento apareció Jun con una bandeja con dos tazas y dos platos con un trozo de pastel. La dejó en el escritorio de Shikamaru, y por último dijo:

-Shikamaru hay algo que tengo que decirte.

Shikamaru aparto la vista de Ino y le dedico toda su atención a su nana.

-¿Qué pasa, Jun?- le preguntó con una sonrisa, tratando de darle confianza, por que a leguas se notaba que la mujer estaba de lo más nerviosa.

-Temari hablo por teléfono esta tarde, exigiendo saber cuando ibas a regresar.

Shikamaru se limito a suspirar.

-¿Le dijiste?- pregunto de nuevo suavemente. Ino solo se limitaba a observar.

-Tuve que hacerlo. Fue muy insistente y…- comenzaba a disculparse.

-No te preocupes por eso Jun. Lo resolveré a su debido tiempo- y le dedico otra sonrisa a la mujer. Jun se retiro más tranquila.

-Entonces, ¿si te apetece salir hoy a cenar?- le pregunto ahora Shikamaru a Ino.

-Sí, por mí estaría bien- respondió Ino mientras se preguntaba quien era Temari.

Shikamaru iba a responder cuando de repente se abrió la puerta sin previo aviso y por ella apareció una mujer alta y delgada… también rubia, que en cuanto vio a Shikamaru se lanzo a sus brazos.

-Shikamaru, cariño. ¡Que alegría que hayas vuelto!

-Temari- exclamó Shikamaru sorprendido.

* * *

_Hola a todo el mundo!!!! ¿Cómo están pasando sus vacaciones? Yo la verdad las he disfrutado mucho, lo malo es que ya se van a acabar. Mmmm tenía pensado subir el capitulo antes, pero no había tenido tiempo jejeje… gomen._

_Bueno, ¿Qué les puedo decir? Es definitivo a mi no se me dan para nada bien los lemon, pero créanme que trate de poner todo de mi parte. Espero que este pasable o por lo mejor que el anterior ¬¬ Y también por fin le toco a Temari hacer acto de presencia… si algún súper fan de Temari esta leyendo el fic de pura casualidad, le pido de una vez disculpas por el papel que va a desempeñar, por que si bien no es tan malo, a lo mejor no les agrada. Y a pesar de que no me guste la pareja Shikatema, créanme que no tengo nada con ella, me cae bien…_

_Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que leen el fic por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo mmmm, perdón la redundancia y agradecerle especialmente a los que son tan amables de hacerme feliz dejando un review…. Gracias, de verdad._

_Como no tengo tiempo, responderé por aquí los reviews:_

_**hikari-inuzuka**__**:**__ Hola… muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo pasado, y espero que este también. Bueno, es que la personalidad de Lee se me hace algo complicado de escribir así que pido perdón por el OoC, pero como viste no podía dejarlo sin su típica frase de la llama de la juventud o eso jejeje… Sobre las preguntas de Shikamaru, supongo que te darás cuenta de que tienen un propósito o si no te darás cuenta, pero prefiero no adelantar nada, ya que puede que incluso ya te hayas dado cuenta. Y te seguro que después de ese enorme susto casi cuido mi memoria como su fuer a mi bebé ^^U Gracias por leer y espero y nos sigamos leyendo. Saludos._

_**akane0arwen5**__: hola… Yo estoy muy bien, gracias ¿y tú? muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo… y haya valido la pena. Si, Shikamaru es muy misterioso y hasta este momento no me he concentrado en detallas sus pensamientos, por que si no el intento misterio del fic se terminaría por lo que creo que solo me concentraré en los pensamientos de Ino… Por cierto yo adoro a Edward Cullen, no se si te pase lo mismo a ti jejeje. Espero y nos sigamos leyendo. Saludos._

_**Sakumi Hatake**__: Hola… muchas gracias por tu review. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena. La verdad es que trate de tomar en cuenta tus consejos, pero aún así creo que como que le falta algo a mis lemon jajaja. Espero que el fic te haya dejado intrigada y un buen sabor de boca. Ten por seguro que ahora si cuido más mi memoria por que ese susto no quiero volver a tenerlo nunca T.T Nos estamos leyendo. Saludos._

_**nico haruka**__**:**__ hola… gracias por tu review, me alegra que me sigas mandando reviews… como se suele decir, a penas se esta asomando la punta de iceberg jeje aunque no creo que sea para tanto, pero aún así todavía quedan cosas por revelar. Espero y te haya gustado este capitulo. Gracias por leer. Saludos._

_**Ellie-Kino**__: Hola… muchas gracias por tu review… Espero y te haya gustado el capitulo y el Lemon no ye haya parecido decepcionante, pero es que te juro que no se me da bien escribirlos, mmmm solo leerlos jajaja. Te doy miles de gracias por leer el fic y todavía más por mandarme review… Gracias y por cierto suerte con tu nuevo fic jejej. Saludos._

_**Jamie Black 5**__**:**__ Hola.. muchas gracias por tu review… no tienes de que preocuparte… es bueno saber que te gusta la historia. Espero que les haya caído de sorpresa la inesperada aparición de Temari jejeje. Como siempre, espero que sigamos leyéndonos. Que bueno que no te incomode el OoC por parte de los personajes ^^U Saludos. Gracias por leer._

_**kellyndrin**__: hola, muchas gracias por tu review… espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y aún faltan más cosas por salir. Gracias por ller Saludos._

_Sin mas, dejo de quitarles su tiempo. Gracias por leer._

_**Sayounara!!**_


	7. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a la mente de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y las escenas están basadas en una obra de una gran autora de nombre Lee Wilkinson.

**Advertencia: **Es un universo alterno, por lo que puede que las personalidades de los personajes no sean las mismas a la de los reales. También en esta historia, Shikamaru tiene un hermanastro mayor, y resulta ser Kiba.

* * *

**¿Venganza o Pasión?**

**Capitulo 6.**

Y después de la estrepitosa entrada de la mujer rubia- entrada también inesperada-, la rubia aprovecho la turbación del hombre al que se abrazaba, aprovechando la ocasión para robarle un beso en los labios. Ino se sintió mal al ver lo que pasaba delante de ella y sin poder hacer nada. Por que Shikamaru y ella hasta ese momento no eran nada.

Shikamaru después de unos segundos, se recupero de la sorpresa y rápidamente se separo de la rubia. Su visita era inesperada y para nada deseada por el castaño. Y para que negarlo, la rubia de ojos azules- Ino-, tampoco disfrutaba de su compañía.

-Shikamaru, cariño. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que volvías hoy? Podría haber ido a buscarte al aeropuerto- le dijo Temari con voz aniñada mientras trataba de abrazarlo más contra ella.

Pero ya había tenido bastante por lo que se separo de nuevo de ella poniendo el escritorio entre él y Temari, bajo la clara mirada de observación de Ino.

E Ino nunca lo confesaría, pero era la primera vez que sentía envidia por una mujer. Temari era una mujer elegante, glamorosa casi por naturaleza. Tenía un cuerpo bien proporcionado y ojos más grandes que los de ella. Su aspecto era más cuidado, no como ella que si llegaba a arreglarse, no se pintaba solo para ir a una tienda a comprar jugo. Y al ver la confianza con la que Temari saludaba, abrazaba y hablaba a Shikamaru, le dio a saber que ellos habían sido amantes. Y al parecer Temari si había sido amada, había sido importante para ese hombre.

Temari era el tipo de mujer que un hombre como Shikamaru elegiría como esposa. No alguien como ella con quién solo vivía una aventura pasajera.

-No tenía por que haberte avisado, Temari- la voz de Shikamaru interrumpió los pensamientos de Ino, que volvió a centrar su atención en la plática entre los dos.

-Bueno, dejemos eso a un lado. ¿Por qué no salimos esta noche a "Blue Hard"? Hace mucho tiempo que no voy. Puedes pasar por mi a las siete y…

-No voy a poder- la interrumpió Shikamaru observándola fijamente.

-¿Y no puedes posponer lo que tengas que hacer hoy, y venir conmigo?- volvió a preguntar la mujer mientras hacía un mohín con los labios, tratando de SER sensual, más sin embargo no lo consiguió- al menos a los ojos del castaño- ya que Shikamaru siguió impasible mientras negaba con la cabeza, negándose a la proposición de Temari-. ¿Entonces que te parece si mañana vamos juntos a la fiesta de Tenten? Oí el comentario de que le habías prometido que irías y yo también fui invitada. Había quedado de ir con Shino, pero puedo poner cualquier excusa e ir contigo- le propuso por última vez la rubia de nombre Temari.

-Lo lamento, no puedo. Voy a ir con mi invitada- se excuso casi con alivio Shikamaru. O al menos eso noto Ino por el tono de voz usado.

-Veo que aun estas molesto, Shikamaru. Recuerda que ya te explique que todo pasó cuando tenía unas copas de más. Digamos que todo fue conveniente… Tú no estabas en la ciudad y él me acompaño a casa. Los dos estábamos tomados y pues paso "eso"… pero no fue algo importante y…

-Será mejor que te guardes tus explicaciones para cuando estemos solos- la interrumpió Shikamaru con voz dura mientras dirigía su mirada hacía Ino que había escuchado todo el monólogo de Temari. Y Temari, volteo en dirección hacía Ino, como si fuera la primera vez que se percataba de su presencia.

Ino en esos momentos se disponía a marcharse del estudio de Shikamaru para darles algo de privacidad, por que al parecer tenían cosas que arreglar y ella no quería hacer mal tercio entre ellos.

En el momento justo en el que se acercaba a la puerta para salir, la mano de Shikamaru la detuvo mientas la acercaba a él y se giraban hacía Temari que los veía con una mirada de completa incredulidad en su rostro.

-Cariño, ella es Temari Sabaku No- empezaba a presentarlas el único hombre en la habitación-. Temari ella es Ino.

-Hola- saludo Ino, después de todo no podía ser maleducada con la primera mujer que se le acercara a Shikamaru en su presencia. Esperen, Temari no solo se le había acercado a Shikamaru, ¡lo había besado! Va, si podía ser un poco grosera ¿no?- . "Clamate Ino, no puedes perder los estribos solo por eso, tú sabes perfectamente que no eres la mujer destinada a ser la esposa de Shikamaru"- pensó la rubia.

Temari si que fue más grosera ya que inmediatamente cuando Shikamaru termino la presentación, tomo rápidamente su bolso y salió disparada del estudio y de la casa de Shikamaru, y al parecer no tenía intenciones de volver, al menos, por el momento.

-Lamento el comportamiento grosero de Temari- dijo Shikamaru cuando cerró de nuevo la puerta e Ino se sentó de nuevo en la silla con Shikamaru observándola, la misma posición en la que estaban antes de la entrada de Temari.

-Estabas tratando de ponerla celosa- exclamo Ino con su mirada fija en el castaño.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- pregunto a su vez Shikamaru mientras la observaba con expresión divertida.

-Me llamaste cariño- sentenció la rubia, como si eso explicara todo.

-También te llame así antes. Y ten por seguro que no tengo la más mínima intención de poner celosa a mi ama de llaves. Quiero a Jun como su fuera mi madre- refutó Shikamaru, dejando a Ino sin argumento aceptable-. ¿Qué te parece si mejor dejamos ese tema a un lado? Estábamos poniéndonos de acuerdo sobre lo de ir a "Blue Hard". ¿Todavía te apetece ir, verdad?

-Sí- termino por murmurar Ino, pero enseguida agrego-. Pero no traje nada apropiado para ir.

Y cuando Ino se refería a nada apropiado esa era la verdad. Blue Hard era el club nocturno más famoso- en esos momentos- de Suna. Por lo que no podía ir con cualquier cosa.

-¿Y que pasa con el vestido negro de noche que te vi meter en la maleta?- inquirió Shikamaru sarcásticamente-. Bueno, si no tienes nada que ponerte, puedo llamar a una tienda de ropa y pedir que traigan algo- le sugirió Shikamaru. Así Ino no tendría excusa para no ir.

-No es necesario- dijo Ino con voz ahora si segura. No pensaba permitir que Shikamaru le comprara ropa. Eso la haría sentirse usada.

-No tienes por que tomar esa actitud. Sólo era una sugerencia. – dijo Shikamaru al ver que su propuesta casi había ofendido a la rubia.

-Está bien. Te agradezco tú atención, pero prefiero comprarme yo mi ropa. Ya me las arreglare con lo que traigo. Si todavía pretendes que vayamos- Ino no pudo evitar decir lo último, seguía con los nervios de punta ante la aparición de Temari, y si no sacaba esa sensación de su cuerpo, podría volverse loca, literalmente.

-¿Por qué no querría llevarte?- pregunto Shikamaru sorprendido-. ¿Acaso no fui yo quién te propuso ir?

-Pues si, pero pensé que tu novia se enojaría- exclamo Ino con voz tensa, y aunque Shikamaru noto eso, no dijo nada que la avergonzara. Dentro de sus límites claro.

-Exnovia- se apresuro a aclara Shikamaru con su vista en Ino-. ¿Acaso estás celosa?

-Pues deberías aclarárselo, por que al parecer ella no lo ha entendido muy bien- dijo Ino sin poder evitarlo.

-Estas eludiendo mi pregunta y eso me da a entender que si estás celosa- exclamo Shikamaru sonriendo.

-Claro que no estoy celosa- se defendió Ino mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

-Ósea que no estas enamorada de mí, ¿verdad?- la ataco Shikamaru de nuevo. Ino no entendía por que siempre le salía con preguntas de ese tipo en esos momentos.

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que estoy enamorada?- le respondió Ino a Shikamaru con una ¿pregunta?

-¿Esperas que te crea?- bien era definitivo, Shikamaru era muy bueno con las palabras.

-No- respondió Ino.

-¿Entonces no estas enamorada de mi?- volvió a preguntar Shikamaru.

-No- bien, lo aceptaba era una pequeña mentira. Pero no era el momento para desvelarle a Shikamaru todos los sentimientos que albergaba en su corazón.

-Bueno, eres sincera- le explico Shikamaru a Ino después de unos minutos-. Al menos aceptas que no estas enamorada de mí. No como Temari que afirmaba, aseguraba, juraba estarlo. Pero la verdad es que lo que ella realmente amaba era mi dinero. Ya sabes, el estilo de vida que yo podía ofrecerle.

-Pues no me pareció que el dinero fuera algo que le faltaba- argumento Ino, respirando ya tranquila al verse alejada del tema sobre sus sentimientos.

-Lo que sucede es que su papá últimamente la ha limitado mucho económicamente. Temari nació siendo hija única del dueño de una empresa de textiles y durante la mayor parte de su niñez, fue muy consentida por sus padres y ahora, muchos años después, sus padres se dan cuenta de que convirtieron a su hija en una mujer realmente frívola y sólo interesada en el dinero. Y por consiguiente ahora anda en busca de un marido que la mantenga en sus gustos acostumbrados. Y yo era el candidato perfecto- término por decir Shikamaru.

E Ino se sintió mal, por que no era justo que personas solo buscaran el interés en las personas. Eso le repugnaba. Temari le repugnaba.

-¿Así que Temari no es una mujer con la que te casarías?- preguntó Ino.

-Estoy preparado para el matrimonio, pero hasta que encuentre a la mujer ideal para mí, no voy a hacerlo. Temari ya me engaño una vez, no estoy dispuesto a permitir que lo hago dos veces. Se que si me caso con ella estaría a cada momento preguntándome que esta haciendo o con quién me esta engañando, por lo que no sería feliz. La fidelidad es algo muy importante para mí- fue la respuesta de Shikamaru. Una respuesta muy abierta, que implicaba mucho. Pero por el momento Ino era feliz ante la certeza de que Shikamaru no quería a Temari como esposa.

Después del intercambio de palabras, Shikamaru le sugirió a Ino que subiera a cambiarse ya que dentro de un rato tendrían que irse a Blue Hard. Así que Ino acatando su sugerencia- que pareció más una orden-, subió a bañarse.

Después de un refrescante baño lo primero que hizo fue peinarse. Debido a que el vestido que usaría era de finos tirantes, decidió que lo mejor seria llevar su cabello recogido en un moño, con pequeños caireles cayendo de forma natural sobre su rostro. Después se concentro en perfumar su cuerpo y colocarse una ligera capa de maquillaje en la cual destacaba sus ojos. Se puso el vestido negro que le llegaba a las rodillas, unos zapatos negros de tacón alto y como único complemento se coloco su pulsera, su adorada pulsera.

Después de arreglarse bajo de nuevo al estudio de Shikamaru en donde lo encontró hablando por teléfono. Ya estaba arreglado con un traje negro, y aun estando centrado en su plática se percato de la presencia de ella, y la miro con sorpresa en los ojos. Al parece en la llamada pedía un informe o algo por el estilo, pero no presto mucha atención. Cinco minutos después, Shikamaru cortó la comunicación.

-Te vez estupenda- fue lo primer que le dijo, acercándose a ella dándole un ligero beso en los labios.

-Gracias- respondió Ino. Lo tomo de la mano mientras lo veía a los ojos-. Shikamaru he estado pensando en lo que me dijiste sobre la pulsera.

Shikamaru perdió su sonrisa, pero exclamo:

-¿Qué sucede con la pulsera, Ino?

-Tú me dijiste que habías tomado la pulsera con el objetivo de asegurarte un futuro encuentro en caso de que yo no te esperara en el hotel.

-Si, yo dije eso- reafirmo Shikamaru.

-Pero hasta ese momento no sabías que ibas a necesitar una excusa, por que no sabías lo que iba a pasar. No sabías si te iba a esperar o no- razono Ino-. ¿Por qué me mentiste?

Shikamaru se quedo pensando unos minutos hasta que pareció aceptar el razonamiento de Ino.

-Tienes razón Ino, soy un completo mentiroso, pero hay una buena razón.

Y separándose de Ino se dirigió hacía su escritorio y de un cajón saco una caja de terciopelo negro. Se acerco a Ino y la abrió delante de ella revelando unos pendientes y un collar muy parecidos a su pulsera.

Demasiado parecidos.

-Parece que son un juego, ¿verdad?- comento Shikamaru con demasiada tranquilidad mientras la miraba fijamente.

-S… Sí- pudo murmurar Ino.

-¿A quién dices que le compraste la pulsera?- inquirió Shikamaru con voz un poco tensa.

"Y como no estarlo", se preguntó Ino mientras veía la pulsera, el collar, y los pendientes juntos. Eran un conjunto, de eso no había duda. Y claro que no podía decirle que Kiba le había vendido esa pulsera por que a pesar de todo, Kiba era su amigo.

-No se- dijo Ino, mientras trataba de evitar mirarlo a los ojos-. No fui yo quién atendió al señor. Fue Sai, pero como no se intereso por la pulsera, decidí comprarla yo. Pero nunca vi al vendedor- respondió Ino, con una mentira.

-Está bien. Ino, me gustaría que te pusieras el collar y los pendientes- le dijo Shikamaru mientras sacaba el collar del estuche y se lo colocaba a Ino en el cuello.

-Pero Shika… yo no puedo…- empezaba a decir Ino.

-Por favor- repitió Shikamaru y ella decidió darse por vencida.

-Esta bien, Shika- y sonrió. Shikamaru le correspondió el gesto y fue como así los dos salieron de la casa con destino a Blue Hard.

* * *

_Hola a todos los chicos y chicas que leyeron el fic… Lamento la tardanza pero tuve algunas cosillas que hacer y no pude actualizar hasta ahora… pero ya tengo la mitad del próximo capitulo así que la actualización la tendrán el viernes de la próxima semana si todo sale bien… Chin!!!! La pulsera hacia par con lo que le mostró Shikamaru a Ino!!! Fue toda una verdadera sorpresa para ella y solo nos queda ver que pasara jajaja Así que no se pierdan el próximo capitulo!!! ^^U Mmm se leyó como un comercial jaja_

_Mm no me queda mas que agradecerles por sus review, que como algunos ya saben nos alegran mucho a los autores jeje aunque yo a veces no tengo tanto tiempo para leer y mucho menos para dejar reviews… eso es triste jeje_

_Sin más los dejo con los agradecimientos, esperando que les haya gustado el capitulo.._

_**Ellie-Kino**__**:**__ Hola!! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!! El por que Shikamaru se llevo la pulsera ya salió a luz, pero aún faltan algunas cosas por descubrir jeje. Espero tu review como siempre contándome tu opinión sobre el capitulo. Gracias por leer!!! Saludos._

_**anni fer**__: muchas gracias por tu review!! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.. Es bueno contar con la opinión de una de las más grandes representantes del shikaIno jejeje… Al menos para mi jajaja… Si en efecto me gustan mucho tus ficus… Saludos!!_

_**Claressa**__**:**__ Muchas gracias por tu review.. que alegría que te guste el fic. Pues como viste Temari y Shikamaru eran novios, pero ella tuvo el atrevimiento de engañarlo (zorra ¬¬) =p jajaja y por eso Shika la mando a freír espárrago. Y sobre lo de que Shikamaru recuerda a Ino, hasta ahora no ha dado muestras claras de recordarla, pero en un momento dijo que Ino tenía un rostro que se le hacía familiar, y de hecho se lo dijo antes de que ocurrieran cosas intimas entre ellos jejeje... Más adelante se sabáa con certeza jaja… Gracias de nuevo por tu review y espero te haya gustado el capi… Saludos._

_**kellyndrin**__**:**__ Muchas gracias por tu review!! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo… y me des tu opinión… Gracias. Y si, Temari en este fic es una zorra. _

_**hikari-inuzuka**__: Hola!! Lamento de nuevo la tardanza y lo corto del capi… pero el próximo tardara menos, en serio ¡! Jaja Bueno, como siempre espero que te haya gustado el capi y me des tu opinión. Y si, al parecer las preguntas frecuentes de Shika eran relacionadas con la pulsera!! ¿Destino? Quien sabe… jaja bueno yo si se, pero se enteraran poco a poco.. Gracias de nuevo por tus palabras y nos seguimos leyendo. Saludos._

_**Jamie Black 5**__: Hola!! Bueno que te puedo decir? Casi lo mismo que a anni fer, también te relaciono mucho con las exponentes del shikaino y es agradable contar con tu opinión. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, y me des tu opinión. Gracias por leer. Saludos._

_**Adru**__: Gracias por tu review y siii Temari en esta historia también es una zoraa ¬¬… Gracias por leer Saludos._

_**akane0arwen5**__**:**__ Que bueno que estes muy bien… espero que lo sigas estando ^^ Que bueno que te haya gustado el lemon que me costo sudor y lagrimas terminarlo jajaja Bueno no es para tanto, pero no sabia ni como empezarlo jajaja… Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias por tu review… nos seguimos leyendo. Saludos._

_**Naoko-eri**__: Hola!! Gracias por tu review… Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo… Si Temari es una zorra, creo que todos los que leemos o escribimos sobre ShikaIno, pensamos lo mismo… y en esta historia no es la excepción.. (Aunque a veces me llega a caer bien) Saludos. Por cierto no te preocupes por haber olvidado que habías leído mi fic, eso suele pasar y mas cuando el auto (a) tarda tanto en actualizar como yo ¬¬ jaja Y te deseo suerte con el chico que te gusta!!_

_**Tsukisaku**__**:**__ Ale!! (Espero y no te moleste que te llame así, si es así, dímelo va??) Gracias por tu review…. Aquí esta el capitulo y espero te haya gustado. Algo salío a la luz, pero creo que todavía faltan dos cositas por descubrirse… Gracias por leer. Saludos _

**Karina Natsumi**: Gracias por tu review.. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo. Saludos

_Bien… entonces me despido sin más agradeciéndoles el tiempo que se tomaron para leer el capitulo. Gracias y nos leemos._

_**Sayounara!!**_


	8. Capitulo 7

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a la mente de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y las escenas están basadas en una obra de una gran autora de nombre Lee Wilkinson.

**Advertencia: **Es un universo alterno, por lo que puede que las personalidades de los personajes no sean las mismas a la de los reales. También en esta historia, Shikamaru tiene un hermanastro mayor, y resulta ser Kiba.

* * *

**¿Venganza o Pasión?**

**Capitulo 7.**

El camino hacia Blue Hard fue tranquilo a pesar del tráfico que ya había en la ciudad a esas horas. La noche apenas estaba cayendo en la ciudad y al ser fin de semana, todas las personas aprovechaban para salir y disfrutar de la noche. Y ellos no eran la excepción.

Shikamaru se veía muy guapo con su traje negro, su cabello brillaba y sus ojos se veían llenos de misterio. Su aroma era sexy y masculino y a Ino le hacían desear tener una cama cerca y algo de privacidad.

Se sonrojo ante sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué es lo que estas pensando, Ino?- le preguntó Shikamaru que la observaba desde el otro lado del auto, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Si conocía a Ino lo suficiente, bien podría estarse imaginando encuentros anteriores.

-Nada- aseguro Ino mientras fijaba su mirada hacía la calle que atravesaban en ese momento.

-¿Estás segura? Por que por tu mirada y por el sonrojo, yo diría que si estabas pensando en algo, pequeña mentirosa- respondió Shikamaru con una sonrisa jocosa mientras que con su mano recorría una de las mejillas de Ino, que mostraban claramente su sonrojo-. Puedo apostar que si estabas pensando en algo…en algo muy placentero.

-Te equivocas.

-Puede ser- acepto por fin, pero sin estar convencido de lo que le decía Ino-. Entonces no tienes de que preocuparte Ino, ya que lo que "tú no estas pensando", lo convertiré en realidad.

Ino no dijo más nada, pero por el tono de voz empleado por Shikamaru, estuvo segura de que no le creía nada, y que de paso se estaba burlando- levemente- de sus intentos fallidos por negar lo que cruzaba por su mente en aquellos momentos.

Cuando llegaron a Blue Hard, Ino quedo sorprendida ante la vista que tenía el lugar. Desde lejos se notaba que era un lugar de los más exclusivos en Suna. Todo el edificio ostentaba poder y exclusividad. Ella nunca había estado en un lugar así, nunca le habían llamado la atención, ostentar de posición o ir a lugares en donde las personas te trataban por lo que tenías, y no por lo que valías.

En cuanto entraron, un señor los atendió inmediatamente y les guardo su abrigo, mientras les señalaba la mesa que había reservado Shikamaru. Cuando iban a la mitad del comino, una voz de mujer chillona los detuvo.

-¡Shikamaru, cariño! Ven.

"Perfecto, lo último que me faltaba. Ver a la princesa rubia y caprichosa dos veces el mismo día", pensó Ino mientras trataba de componer una sonrisa ante la presencia de Temari.

-Al parecer si viniste- dijo Temari mientras se acercaba a la pareja, acompañada de dos hombres muy apuestos-. Vas a compartir mesa con nosotros, ¿verdad? Por favor Gaara, diles que compartan con nosotros la cena.

-Buenas noches- saludo el hombre pelirrojo que se encontraba frente a Ino y Shikamaru. Su aspecto era serio.

-Buenas noches Gaara. Cariño- dijo Shikamaru mientras giraba su rostro hacía Ino-, te presento a Gaara Sabaku no y a Kankuro Sabaku no. Son los hermanos de Temari, y a ella por supuesto ya la conoces. Gaara, Kankuro, les presento a mi novia, Ino Yamanaka.

Decir que Ino se quedo en completo estado de shock, fue decir poco. Una cosa era decirle cariño delante de los demás y dejar que sacaran sus propias conclusiones. Pero otra muy diferente era aceptar el hecho de que eran novios.

De que supuestamente eran novios.

Otra persona que también parecía muy sorprendida fue Temari, y no por las mismas razones que Ino. Por que después de la sorpresa inicial, su rostro paso a uno de completo enfado que no se molesto en disimular.

-Mucho gusto- logro decir Ino mientras estiraba una mano para saludar a los hermanos de Temari.

-Es gusto es nuestro- dijo Gaara-. Si me permite que se lo diga, es usted una mujer muy hermosa, Shikamaru es muy afortunado de tenerla a su lado.

-Seguramente va a ser la envidia de todos los hombres de Blue Hard- comento divertido Kankuro, a pesar de que se notaba que estaba bromeando un poco-. Yo desde luego, ya siento envidia, y mi hermano aunque no lo admita, se que piensa lo mismo.

-Basta ya, Kankuro- lo reprendió Gaara, un poco avergonzado.

Ino no se tomo muy en serio el comentario de Kankuro, pero le agrado que fuera tan amable y divertido. Gaara se mostraba serio, pero no parecía ser una mala persona. "La única que no me agrada es Temari", pensó Ino mientras le dirigía una mirada a la otra rubia, que no estaba nada contenta con el comportamiento de sus hermanos.

-¿Entonces, van a compartir mesa con nosotros?- pregunto Temari, ejerciendo algo de presión para que Shikamaru tomara una decisión.

-Me temo que vamos a tener que rechazar tan generosa oferta- dijo Shikamaru muy propio, aunque Ino no pudo evitar notar algo de ironía en su voz-. Pero me temo que Ino y yo queremos estar solos. Acaba de comenzar nuestra relación, por lo que por el momento somos más felices estando solos.

-No tienes de que inquietarte, Shikamaru- comento Gaara mientras asentía con la cabeza-. Lo comprendemos muy bien, que disfruten de su estancia.

Y sin más los tres hermanos Sabaku No, se alejaron de la pareja- a pesar de que Temari trato de quedarse y hacer plática innecesaria-. Shikamaru tomo la mano de Ino para llevarla a la mesa en dónde ya los esperaba un mesero con una botella de vino. Shikamaru ayudo a Ino a sentarse mientras el mesero llenaba dos copas, y desapareció después de entregarles la carta para que pidieran de cenar.

Shikamaru observaba la carta sin interés aparente, mientras que Ino trataba de encontrar una explicación para la actitud de Shikamaru frente a los hermanos de Temari. Ellos no eran novios ni nada parecido, así que ¿Por qué dijo que lo eran?

-Expresa lo que sea que se cocina en tu mente, Ino- dijo Shikamaru sin apartar la vista de la carta que tenía en sus manos-. Hasta que se puede ver que tu cerebro no deja de darle vueltas a algo. Así que me gustaría saber de que se trata.

-Solo…- comenzó a decir Ino, tratando de no verse tan tonta como se sentía-. Sólo me estaba preguntando por que habías dicho que éramos novios. Si no es la verdad.

-Tienes razón, hasta el momento no somos novios, pero no entiendo por que tratas de evadir lo que va a ser. El noviazgo, matrimonio… nuestras acciones van a desencadenar ese final.

Ino lo miraba sin entender.

-Lo que les dijiste fue una mentira, Shikamaru. No somos novios y no lo seremos- aseguró Ino, a pesar de que ella quería todo lo contrario.

-¿No quieres ser mi novia? Perdón si no te lo pregunte, pero me parecía lo más normal del mundo. Un noviazgo y después una boda. ¿No quieres casarte conmigo, Ino? Por que es lo que yo estoy deseando. Puede que todavía no te lo haya pedido como debe de ser, pero no dudes de mis intenciones.

-No es eso, Shikamaru. Es que simplemente no me imagine que llegaras a pedirme que me casara contigo. Me parece que vamos muy rápido.

-¿Lo crees? Pues yo he estado deseando tenerte en mi vida desde que te encontré, Ino. Y no me parece nada acelerado, es una decisión acertada.

-Pero yo quiero casarme por amor- trato de argumentar Ino, pese a que sus argumentos no eran cien por ciento validos, por que ella amaba a Shikamaru desde hacía años. Aunque lo creyera imposible.

-Se que en estos momentos no estas enamorada de mi, Ino. Pero clamor es una emoción fuerte que se crea con el paso del tiempo y cooperación mutua. No siempre es un estallido de lujuria y deseo que hacen que las personas se confundan. Tú y yo nos llevamos bien en más de un aspecto y no te hubiera traído conmigo si no tuviera un compromiso. No eres cualquier mujer, Ino.

Ino no decía nada.

-Yo… yo…-la voz le falló.

-¿Qué te parece si mejor dejamos el tema para mañana? En estos momentos es mejor dedicarnos a disfrutar de nuestra mutua compañía, ya veremos a dónde nos lleva.

-Está bien.

Cenaron en calma, intercambiando puntos de vista sobre la apariencia del Blue Hard, la música que sonaba y el trabajo de Ino. Era un verdadero alivio el que Shikamaru hasta ese momento no hubiera mencionado de nuevo el tema sobre la pulsera y los pendientes, pero estaba segura de que eso todavía no terminaba. Todavía quedaban algunos puntos por tratar. Y tenía la certeza de que Kiba tenía algo que ver en todo eso.

Después de cenar, comenzaron a bailar un suave jazz que se escuchaba en la pista, pero Ino no pudo ocultar más su rostro de completo cansancio. Así que Shikamaru decidió que era el momento de la retirada. La tomo del brazo y la llevo hacia la entrada, donde ya estaba el mozo esperándolos con sus abrigos. En cuánto subieron al auto, Ino se acomodo entre los brazos de Shikamaru y cerro los ojos. Tenía ganas de seguir platicando con él, pero su cansancio repentino era tal que, no se encontraba con fuerzas suficientes para mantener una plática coherente.

Shikamaru pareció entender, por que no hizo ningún comentario y se limito a acariciar suavemente los brazos de Ino.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Shikamaru la tomo en brazos y entro con ella a la habitación. La coloco a lado de la cama y la ayudo a desvestirse hasta quedar en ropa interior. Ino de pie a su lado, no hizo ningún movimiento, sin embargo se veía con claras intenciones de dejar a un lado su cansancio.

Esto hizo sonreír a Shikamaru.

-A mi también me gustaría aprovechar la situación, Ino- comento Shikamaru mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y le hablaba al oído-. Y más cuando estas tan… tentadora. Pero no quiero molestarte con eso, estás muy cansada y yo prefiero que la mujer con la que estoy tenga fuerzas suficientes. No te preocupes, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Y sin más la ayudo a meterse en la cama. Ino se quedo profundamente dormida prácticamente cuando su cabeza toco la almohada, portando nada mas su ropa interior, el collar y los pendientes.

Shikamaru se quedo unos minutos más viéndola mientras dormía, para después tomar su ropa y dirigirse a la ducha.

Una buena ducha de agua fría es lo que él necesitaba en esos momentos.

-

-

Cuando despertó no sabia bien dónde se encontraba. Observo a su alrededor, y vio que Shikamaru se encontraba a su lado en la cama, profundamente dormido. O eso fue lo que pensó.

Completamente relajada, se acostó de nuevo sobre las almohadas y todo lo ocurrido el día anterior entro a su mente y se puso a pensar.

¿Shikamaru realmente le había propuesto matrimonio anoche? Claro, no de la manera convencional, pero le había dejado claro que quería casarse con ella. Y eso era lo que ella más deseaba en el mundo.

Él le había dado a entender que no estaba enamorado de ella, y de hecho el pensaba que ella no estaba enamorada de él. Le había dicho que para él, el amor se construía a base de cooperación y tiempo.

Pero no sabía que hacer. Ella lo que más quería en esos momentos era continuar su vida con Shikamaru a su lado, amanecer con el todos los días, como esa mañana. Tener hijos con él sería lo más maravilloso. Pero tenía sus dudas. La verdad es que la situación que había entre ella, Kiba y Shikamaru la mantenía tensa.

Había algo que no encajaba. Las cosas que había vendido Kiba al anticuario y la reacción de Shikamaru la mantenían en ascuas. No reconocía haberle mentido a Shikamaru, pero estaba conciente de que no le había contado toda la verdad.

Bueno, puede que le haya mentido un poco, pero nada de vital importancia, ¿no? Además de lo único que la podía acusar era de ocultar determinada información.

-Ya solucionaste nuestra vida- pregunto Shikamaru sobresaltándola un poco. No se esperaba que ya hubiera despertado.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Tenías una mirada que indicaba que estabas pensando en algo. Algo muy importante y me preguntaba… si eso que estas pensando tiene que ver con mi proposición de matrimonio.

-Puede ser- reconoció Ino sin profundizar en el tema y queriendo cambiar de tema- perdón la redundancia-, tenía que actuar rápido-. ¿Por qué no me quistaste los pendientes?

-Te veías preciosa con ellos puestos mientras dormías-le dijo con una sonrisa-. Déjeme decirle, señorita Yamanaka que me costo mucho no caer en la tentación. Pero ahora que estás descansada, no te vas a librar.

-Los pendientes, eran de tú mamá, ¿verdad?- pregunto Ino sin poder evitarlo, necesitaba que Shikamaru se lo confirmara una vez más.

-Sí, mi padre se los regalo a mamá en su aniversario. Eran los favoritos de ella y se veía hermosa cuando se los ponía- dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa, mientras su mente se perdía en los recuerdos.

Una mentira. Shikamaru le decía que los pendientes eran de su madre, mientras que Kiba le había dicho que pertenecían a su abuela. ¿Quién le había mentido? ¿Por qué Kiba iba a vender algo que no le pertenecía?

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?- pregunto la rubia por fin.

-Para saber lo que vamos a hacer, necesito que respondas a mí pregunta, Ino. ¿Vas a casarte conmigo?- pregunto de nuevo Shikamaru cansado de evasivas. Necesitaba la respuesta de Ino para comenzar a actuar. Si seguía su plan. O comenzaba con uno nuevo.

* * *

_Hola a todos!! Bien, creo que paso una eternidad desde la última vez que publique pero como le conté a Ale jeje.. No podía terminar el capitulo… y a pesar de que este es realmente corto, prensé que era mejor esto que nada… Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado el capitulo y que todos tengan el tiempo para leer… tiempo que a mi me falta en estos momentos, por que en el primer momento que tengo tiempo libre, comienzo con la búsqueda de la inspiración y así poder escribir capítulos y actualizar… y ahora con los benditos exámenes…no he podido leer ningún fic en mucho tiempo!!!_

_Con respecto al capitulo, solo espero haber planteado bien las incógnitas que quería dar. O al menos espero que la propuesta de Shikamaru haya sido una completa sorpresa jeje._

_Quiero darles las gracias a todos los que leen el fic, especialmente a:_

_**anni fer**__: muchas gracias por tu review… Y si, de hecho cuando quiero leer un shikaIno… eres de las primeras opciones que vienen a mi mente… aunque también admito que por ahí me gustan unos fics RyoSaku que tienes jeje. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Te cuidas. Saludos!!!_

_**kellyndrin**__: Gracias por tu review… Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo._

_**Ellie-Kino**__**:**__ Hola chica!!! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y solo puedo pedir perdón por la tardanza… que bueno que te guste la personalidad de Shikamaru, por que creo que a mi me encanta solo de imaginármelo así… En tu review decía algo de una sorpresa, y espero que la proposición de Shikamaru cuente como una jeje…. También quiero aprovechar para decirte que no he podido leer tu fic, (falta de expresión) por falta de tiempo jeje.. Por Kami, creo que ya vas por el capitulo 10 y yo me quedo por el tres, creo jajaja. Solo se que cuando tenga tiempo, dejare mi review correspondiente y que será absolutamente maravilloso poder leer tantos capítulos seguidos. Me despido de ti, esperando que te vaya súper. Saludos. _

_**Tsukisaku**__**:**__ Hola, Ale!! Bueno, aquí esta la prometida actualización, a pesar de que te dije que la iba a subir el martes… __Sorry jeje… __Aún así, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y haya merecido algo tanta espera… si lo se fue mi culpa jejeje. Nos estamos saludando. Te cuidas._

_**Claressa**__**:**__ holaaa!! bien, una vez más pido perdón por la tardanza… espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y te agradezco de paso tu review… Que bueno que te guste la historia… es bueno escucharlo jeje. Saludos._

_**Jamie Black 5**__: Gracias por tu review… que bueno que te guste la historia y espero que este capítulo haya llenado las expectativas jeje… Siii, la Temari de esta historia que cae mal, pero todavía no termina su participación, pero lo mas probable es que quede sola como se lo merece y eso sin contar que Ino todavía no sabe con quien Temari le puso los cuernos a Shika!!! Nos estamos saludando. Te cuidas!!_

_**Naoko-eri**__: Hola de nuevo!! Es un placer contar con tus review.. Gracias!! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Pido perdón por la tardanza, espero no tardarme tanto con el próximo capi… Gracias por leer. Nos estamos saludando._

_**hikari-inuzuka**__**:**__ bueno, pues no me queda más que desearte que te hayas pasado un feliz cumpleaños… mmm FELICIDADES!! Algo atrasadas- por no decir mucho-, pero con buena intención jeje. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo a pesar de lo corto que es… Gracias por tu review… Nos estamos saludando._

_Y sin más me despido de todos esperando que nos sigamos leyendo._

_**Sayounara!! **_


	9. Capitulo 8

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a la mente de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y las escenas están basadas en una obra de una gran autora de nombre Lee Wilkinson.

**Advertencias:** Es un universo alterno, por lo que puede que las personalidades de los personajes no sean las mismas a la de los reales. También en esta historia, Shikamaru tiene un hermanastro mayor, y resulta ser Kiba.

* * *

**¿Venganza o Pasión?**

**Capitulo 8.**

-¿Por que quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Por que de buenas a primeras decidiste casarte conmigo, Shikamaru?- pregunto la rubia un poco desorientada, acababa de despertar y Shikamaru estaba ante ella con su inesperada proposición de matrimonio y ella no sabia que pensar.

-Creí que ya te lo había explicado ayer en la noche. Se perfectamente que no me amas Ino, pero lo que nosotros tenemos es muy especial.

Shikamaru hablaba de manera muy segura, pero aflojerada. Para él era sencillo hablar sobre un matrimonio, él no estaba enamorado de ella y ella por el contrario, sentía que su vida no iba a ser la misma desde que Shikamaru habia aparecido en su vida. Él no era el que momentos de soledad, se detenía a pensar sobre el futuro de la "relaciòn" que mantenían. Si es que lo que ellos tenían era una relación.

-¿Y la fidelidad?- preguntó Ino después de unos momentos.

-Lo más importante para mí, no he sido un santo Ino, pero siempre he mantenido la fideliddad en mis acuerdos. Siempre espere a encontrar la mujer adecuada para mí, y pensando que en cuanto la encontrará estaría encantado a sumir que sería la única mujer en mi vida. Te encontre Ino.

-Puede ser Shikamaru- continuó alegando la mujer-, pero no entiendo por que quieres casarte conmigo. Puede que mis padres sean buenas personas, pero no son ricos... No soy de la misma posición económica que tú y...

-Y dado que no pienso solicitar una dote a tú padre por casarme contigo, no veo cual sea el problema- dijo Shikamaru mientras tomaba su mejilla con su mano, regalandole una pequeña caricia.

-No_ estás_ enamorado de de mí- le reprocho Ino mientras sus ojos se encendían con pasión. Era verdaderamente perseverante, y no iba a descansar hasta que tuviera una razón de peso por la que Shikamaru haya decidio casarse con ella.

-Eres _tú _la que no esta enamorada de mí- le adjudico el hombre mientras se acercaba a la ventana-. Tal vez sólo te quiero en mi cama, poblemática.

-No necesitas casarte conmigo para que yo este en tú cama- respondió Ino.

-Entonces _quiero_ casarme contigo- volvió a decir Shikamaru aburrido.

-¿Lo vez? No estamos enamorados, no necesitamos casarnos para compartir cama, así que no podemos casarnos.

-Claro que podemos, solo es cuestión de ir a algún registro y solicitar una licencia de matrimonio. Después te invito a desayunar, pasamos a comprar el anillo de compromiso. Incluso estoy dispuesto a acompañarte a comprar tu vestido de novia. Después de esta oferta- la acompañarla de compras-, ¿cómo puedes dudar de mi compromiso para contigo?- pregunto con una ligera sonrisa, buscando aplacar el temperamente de la rubia.

-Shika yo...

-Mira Ino, puede que no estemos enamorados, pero he perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de parejas que he visto casarse pensando que estaban enamorados, y en menos tiempo del que imaginaban se daban cuenta de que solo era una atracción temporal, solo algo pasajero. En cambio nosotros no estamos construyendo un proyecto de vida basado en falsas esperanzas, puede que no nos amemos, pero lo que sentimos es algo más que simple química, ambos estamos de acuerdo en que la fidelidad y el compromiso es lo primero. Tenemos bases más firmes para que nuestro matrimonio funcione que un simple enamoramiento pasajero- dijo Shikamaru mirandola fijamente a los ojos-. ¿Ino, quieres casarte conmigo?- volvió a preguntar mientras se acercaba a Ino para tomarla entre sus brazos.

Ino claro que quería casarse con él, pero él no la amaba. Pero no quería perder la oportunidad que le ofrecía Shikamaru de estar a su lado por tiempo indefinido, tal vez no la amara pero la respetaba. ¿No había nada de malo en ceder un poco, no? ASí que asintió lentamente, aceptando la propuesta de shikamaru.

-¿Tomo eso como un sí?- pregunto Shikamaru, pero no espero respuesta por parte de la mujer cuando ya estaba abrazandola. mientras su cabeza se perdía en la piel del cuello de Ino, oliendo, besando, idolatrando la piel expuesta.

Ino se limito a inclinar la cabeza, dandole más comodidad a Shikamaru para explorar su cuello con la boca, mientras que sus manos se dedicaban a explorar la piel que estaba debajo de sus pechos, y una de sus piernas se metía entre las piernas de Ino, ejerciendo una tortuosa presión en ella, y que en Shikamaru provoco un gruñido al notar la humedad que estaba comenzando a hacerse presente en Ino. Así que la beso, con profundidad, con pasión. El tipo de beso del que Ino era adicta y que a él no le disgustaba en nada y que disfrutaba mucho. Ino estaba completamente abandonada en el placer, cuando Shikamaru se separo rapidamente de ella.

-Muy bien tenemos que arreglarnos por que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer le dia de hoy- dijo abruptamente Shikamaru.

Ino lo miró confundida.

-¿Muchas cosas que hacer?- preguntó mientras lo miraba caminar hacía la puerta.

-Claro, tengo que hacer unas llamadas para arreglar unas cuantas cosas. Mientras tanto tu puedes ducharte y arreglarte, vamos a salir- y después de decir esto salió de la habitación dejando a Ino sola y confundida. ¡De dónde había salido tanta prisa por atender sus asuntos?

Sin pensar mucho en ello, decidó hacer lo que el le había dicho y se metio a la ducha. No tardo mucho tiempo en arreglarse, se decidio por un vestido aguamarina de corte imperio que resaltaba sus curvas y sus impresionantes ojos, su cabello lo recogio en una trenza cruzada que le llegaba a la nuca, dejando que el cabello cayera de un lado de su cabeza con sus hermosas hebras de cabello brillando al sol. De maquillaje solo opto por una ligera sonbra blanca, delinedor y un poco de brillo de labios. El resultado: una mujer impresionantemente bella.

Después de arreglarse, bajo al estudio de Shikamaru, dónde el se encontraba recogiendo unos papeles para después meterlos en su portafolios, cuando fue conciente de la presencia de la mujer, sonrio despreocupadamente mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de la mano.

-Acabo de hablar con un buen amigo mío, y esta de acuerdo en casarnos el día de mañana a las dos de la tarde- fue lo primero que le dijo Shikamaru, cuando estuvo a lado de Ino, haciendo que ella lo mirará completamente anonadada.

-¿Mañana? ¡Pero eso es demasiado pronto, Shikamaru!- se quejo Ino mientras comenzaba a hacer un pequeño puchero. Estaba bien que quería casarse con Shikamaru, pero el día siguiente era demasiado pronto.

-Claro que no, yo quiero casarme contigo y tú quieres casarte conmigo, no veo por que debamos de esperar más para hacerlo. ¿Él problema es que tus padres no estan aquí? Oh, problemática no te preocupes por eso, podremos organizar una boda religiosa con ellos. Por el momento solo sera por lo civil. Ya quiero que seas mi esposa.

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto Ino tímidamente.

-Por supuesto que sí, mujer.

Ante estas palabras Ino sonrio abiertamente mientras se abrazaba a Shikamaru, el simplemente se quedo sin palabras ante la magnifica sonrisa que le regalaba Ino.

-Si me sonries siempre así, podrás hacer de mí lo que quieras- murmuro el hombre, más para sí que para Ino, pero ella de todas maneras lo escucho y decidió guardar ese dato, para futuros enfrentamientos con su futuro marido.

Shikamaru sacó a Ino de la casa antes de que ella fuera conciente del poder que tenía sobre él, antes de que el se olvidara de lo que tenían que hacer ese día y se la llevcara a la cama, para pasar todo lo que restaba del mismo encerrados en la habitación.

El chofer los llevo directamente hacia un restaurante dónde se limitaron a tomar su desayuno bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes. Eran una pareja atractiva a la vista, y recibían más atención al reconocer a Shikamaru, un importante hombre en el mundo de la construcción.

Después del desayuno, se dirigieron al resgistro para solicitar y firmar una licencia y después Shikamaru la sorprendió llevandola a una joyeria. Después de que la independienta pudo separar sus ojos de Shikamaru, les mostro dos bandejas con anillos de compromiso. Comenzaron a verlos lentamente, descartando anillos hasta que se quedaron con dos últimas opciones: un diamante y un rubi.

Ino estaba completamente enamorada de los dos anillos, lo cual hacía que se le dificultara mucho el poder escoger uno de los dos, cosa que Shikamaru noto, por que habían pasado cerca de diez minutos, y la rubia no se decidía.

-Eres realmente problemática, Ino- dijo el hombre ya cansado de esperar. ¿Y se había ofrecido a llevarla de compras él mismo? Por kami, si que no sabía en que se había metido.

-Es que no logro decidirme por ninguno, Shika- dijo Ino caprichosamente-. Los dos me gustan.

-Escoge el que sea, Ino. Es lo mismo.

-Claro que no lo es, insensible- le reprocho Ino.

-Poblematica- murmuro el hombre mientras tomaba el rubi y lo colocaba en el dedo de Ino para mirarlo fijamente, después repitió lo mismo con el diamante, hasta que se volvió hacia la dependienta que los observaba-. Nos llevamos los dos- dijo el hombre para sorpresa de ambas mujeres.

-Pero Shika, yo no lo decía con la intenión de...- comenzó a decir Ino.

-Ya lo se mujer. Es que no te decidías y la verdad yo ya me he cansado de esperar. el diamante sera nuestro anillo de compriomiso y el rubí para que combine con tu vestido. Tómalo como un regalo de boda.

-¿Necesitan algo más?- pregunto la dependienta mirando a Shikamaru de manera romántica, suspirando ante el hombre que iba a dejar de ser soltero y era un buen partido.

-Necesitamos una alianza- dijo Shikamaru con indiferencia.

Eso le dolió un poco a Ino, ella penso que Shikamaru iba a pedir _dos _alianzas, pero ese no era el caso. Después de unos mometnos, la pareja salía de la joyería con los dos anillos y una alianza, un Shikamaru despreocupado y una Ino ligeramente triste. Se subieron al carro y Shikamaru le pidió al chofer que los llevará con su abogado, Neji Hyuuga.

Después de unos minutos, se encontraban delante de un edificio elegante de treinta pisos. Ino, le dijo a Shikamaru que si quería podía esperarlo en el auto o en el lobby del edificio, cosa a la que Shikamaru inmediatamente nego, argumentando que necesitaba su presencia en la reunión.

-¿Para que me necesitas?- pregunto con curiosidad Ino, mientras entraban al elevador que los llevaria al despacho de Neji.

-Por que Neji redacto un contrato matrimonial para nosotros, y es necesario que lo firmemos- explico el apaciblemente mientras se detenía a observar los numeros que marcaban los pisos.

-¿Un contrato matrimonial?- pregunto Ino casi horrorizada ante la idea.

-Sí Ino. Se que suena algo frío y nada romántico. De hecho no soy una persona muy romántica, pero es algo que se acostumbra hoy en día. si en un momento llegamos a poner fin a nuestro matrimonio, no ahorrara muchos problemas.

E Ino sintió ganas de llorar, Shikamaru no iba a usar alianza, y antes siquiera de casarse, ya estaba hablando de divorcio, pero lo enfrentaría, y saldría victoriosa de ese encuentro, con el orgullo intacto. Pero Neji Hyuuga no le puso las cosas sencillas cuando la recibio a ella con evidente frialdad, comenzando a hablar del contrato sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos.

-Como puedes ver- continuo hablando Hyuuga-. La pensión que se te otorgaría después del divorcio es bastante generosa, así que no tendrás que preocuparte por el tema económico.

-Eso no va a ser necesario, si llegamos a divorciarnos Shikamaru, no tendrás que mantenerme, soy capaz de hacerlo por mi misma- dijo impulsivamente Ino.

-Se que eres capaz de mantenerte, Ino. Pero tenemos que ver los acontesimientos a futuro. Supongo que querras tener hijos, ¿no?- ella asintió convencida-. Entonces tenemos que ver eso, es solamente rellenar posibles eventualidades.

Ino asintió no muy convencida, pero con la firme resolución de que si después de un divorcio Shikamaru le ofrecía dinero, ella simplemente no lo aceptaría, o lo ocuparía solo en cosas de sus posibles hijos, no para ella. Así que leyo el contrato, dandose cuenta de que Neji tenía razón, el acuerdo era muy beneficioso para ella. Y por supuesto que no era tonta, sabía perfectamente que Neji pensaba que ella, en dado caso de un divorcio, podía quitarle mucho más dinero a Shikamaru sin haber firmado ese contrato. Pero alejo esos pensamientos de su mente, dispuesta a salir lo más rapido posible de ahí.

Y el día apenas comenzaba.

* * *

_Hey Hola a todos!! See se que seguramente quieren matarme por la tardanza. pero caí en un hoyo de escritorio jeje y no sabía muy bien como continuar... Lamento muchisimo que el capitulo sea tan pequeño, pero creo que contiene una pista ligera jeje... De hecho iba a subir mi intento de capitulo desde hace unos dias, pero mientras escribia el capitulo, se fue la luz y ohh tragedia no pude recuperar el archivo por lo que me vi en la penosa necesidad de escribirlo todo nuevamente, con algunos cambios por supuesto... ¬¬ aun así espero que les haya gustado un poco el capitulo y me dejen sus omentarios, como saben se acepta de todo. Y también prometo no tardarme mucho en la siguiente actiualización, no prometo fecha, por que casi siempre quedo mal, pero espero que sea pronto!! _

_Quiero agradecer especialmete a:_

_**Eiko Hiwatari:** Muchas gracias por tu review y lamento mucho la tardanza... Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y como siempre me des tu opinión. Muchas gracias porel apoyo en cada capitulo. Saludos._

_**Tsukisaku: **Hola Ale!! jeje un verdadero milagro verdad? Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y lamento la tardanza jeje.. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.. Tienes razón, Shikamaru esconde algo.. o mas bien tiene como un objetivo, Kiba tambien esconde algo, asi como Temari cometio un error que le costo su relacion con Shikamaru en su momento... ahhh esta bien dejo de spoilear jaja Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!! Saludos._

_**Ellie-Kino: **Hola mujer! Espero que estes bien! ahh a este paso nunca voy a terminar, pero lamento mucho la tardanza! También espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, tienes razón Shikamru estaba muy ansioso por que Ino aceotara la proposición y ella acepto!! Vaya eso de estar enamorada, no te deja ver algunas cosas... o eso dicen jeje. Prometo no tardar mucho en las futuras actualizaciones y espero contar como siempre, en cada capitulo con tu opinión! GRacias por el apoyo y nos estamos saludando. PD: Por cierto vi que ya subiste el nuvo fic que habias dicho pero no he podido leer nada de nada, pero pronto me dare una vuelta por tu fic, lo prometo jeje.. SAludos!!_

_**hikari-inuzuka: **Hola!! Muchisimas gracias por el review... lamento mucho la tardanza en la entrega del capitulo, pero creeme que no se me ocurria nada... tambien lamento lo corto del capitulo jeje... Espeor que te haya gustdo como los capitulos anteriores y como siempre me dejes tu opinion... Muchas gracias por el apoyo!! SAludos._

_**Jamie Black 5: **Hola chica!! Muchas gracias por tu review y lamento mucho la tardanza jeje... See Shika se kiere casar e Ino acepto!! Y Temari sale el proximo capitulo, no muy contenta por obvias razones, y va a salir a luz un secreto de Temari, revelado por Shikamaru... ahh que emoción!! Espero y nos sigamos leyendo... SAludos!!_

_**akane0arwen5: **Hola!! Muchas gracias por tu review y lamento de nuevo la tardanza... Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y me dejes tu opinion... muchas gracias por el apoyo... Saludos._

_**Naoko-eri: **Hola!! Muchas gracias por tu review, espeor que te haya gustado el capitulo y lamento mucho la tardanza en actualización... See Ino acepto la proposición de Shika!! Wee.. No creo que lo que Shika este haciendo sea mentir, solo ocultar algunas verdades... Ohh no seria bueno saber tu punto de vistra cuando salga a relucir algo jeje... algo muy grave a ojos de Ino... Espero y nos sigamos leyendo en el proximo capitulo... Saludos!!_

_Y a todas las demas personas que leen elfic, quiero agradecerles el tiempo que se toman por leer lo que se escribe... Gracias!!_

**_Sayuonara!!_**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a la mente de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y las escenas están basadas en una obra de una gran autora de nombre Lee Wilkinson.

**Advertencias:** Es un universo alterno, por lo que puede que las personalidades de los personajes no sean las mismas a la de los reales. También en esta historia, Shikamaru tiene un hermanastro mayor, y resulta ser Kiba.

* * *

**¿Venganza o pasión?**

**Capitulo 9.**

**-**

**-**

-¿Entonces cuando va a ser la boda?- preguntó neji, después de que Ino le entregara el contrato firmado.

-Está programada para mañana a las dos de la tarde- respondió Shikamaru mientras ayudaba a Ino a levantarse de la silla, una mera formalidad, pero que a Ino le guto mucho-. Estaba pensando en sí te gustaría ir, y ser el padrino.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, por supuesto que estaré- dijo Neji, aceptando la propuestade Shikamaru más por obligación que por gusto.

El intercambio de palabras fue muy rapido y más pronto de lo que se imaginaba, estuvieron a fuera de la oficina de Neji, de camino a un destino desconocido para la rubia.

-¿Ahora a donde iremos, Shika?- preguntó Ino, mientras subían al auto.

-Vaya que eres olvidadiza, problemática. ¿Se te olvido acaso que iba a llevarte de compras?- dijo el hombre fastidiado mientras seguía a Ino y se adentraba enel auto, indicandole la dirección a seguir al chofer.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó insegura la mujer mientras miraba al hombre con expresión divertida.

-Claro que sí Ino, por algo me ofrecí. Además si me vas a salir con el tema del dinero, mejor evita eso. Eres mi mujer, mañana serás mi esposa, y es un privilegio del hombre comprarle ropa a su...

Ino lo interrumpió.

-No iba a decir nada de eso, "problemático". Sólo iba a advertirte que no quería que después te estuvieras quejando.

Y al parecer Ino tenía boca de profeta, por que después de cuatro horas en tiendas de ropa, después de que Ino se probo lo que parecían ser cien pantalones, quinientas blusas, ochoscientos vestidos y más de mil pares de zapato, con un Shikamaru fastidiado y sin la mitad de dinero que correspondía a su "pequeña fortuna", Ino pareció darse cuenta de que ya tenía la ropa y accesorios suficientes para que su nuevo guardarropa fuera lo bastante respetable. Claro todo bajo la imponente presencía de Shikamru que daba el visto bueno a toda la ropa de su rubia favorita, destacando a primera vista su parte favorita: la lenceria.

-Ino, creo que con lo que llevamos es más que suficiente. Que te parece si ahora nos dedicamos a buscar el vestido de boda- preguntó un shikamaru cansado, aburrido y con ganas de terminar el largo, largo día.

-Yo te lo adverti, Shikamaru- respondió Ino mientras bufaba ante las exigencias de su novio al querer irse ya.

-Ya lo se, mujer. Y te juro que nunca más volverñe a acompañarte a comprar ropa- dijo el hombre mientras que con una seña le pedia a la dependienta que se acercara y así comenzar la busqueda para el vestido de novia de Ino.

Tarea que aunque fuera la última, fue de lo más molesta por que Ino no se decidía por uno. La pobre dependienta estaba hasta mareada de traer y traer vestido y que Ino se probaba y probaba y no encontraba el adecuado. Shikamaru se tuvo que apartar por que su molesta novia lo había corrido casi a golpes advirtiéndole que no era de buena suerte que el novio viera el vestido. Y Shikamaru, que solo se limitaba a bufar ante la actitud infantil de Ino, se fue de la tienda para regresar en dos horas.

Ino, estando casi decepcionada de la poca fructifera busqueda de vestido, encontro el ideal, casi por milagro. Era un vestido blanco, sencillo y pegado al cuerpo, se sujetaba a sus hombros solo por unos finos tirantes y lo que abarcaba la cintura, estaba adornado por un trozo de tela color beige, que tenía por objetivo acentuar más la cintura y pequeñas piedras estaban incrustradas sobre el pecho y debajo del vestido, que brillaban explendorosamente a cada paso que daba Ino.

Era el vestido perfecto y el elgido por Ino para ese día tan especial.

Después de eso, mandaron el auto de Shikamaru con toda la ropa de Ino a la casa, mientras que ellos se quedaban a comer en un restaurante. Ese día por la noche, Shikamaru tenía un compromiso al cual Ino iba a acompañarlo, el cumpleaños de la hija de un importante senador Hiashi Hyuuha. Hinata cumplía ese día veintiun años y el senado ofrecía una fiesta para todas las personas importantes de la ciudad.

-Soy muy afortunado- dijo Shikamaru de la nada, mientras el mesero se retiraba con la orden de pedidos.

-¿A que viene eso?- preguntó Ino mirando a Shikamaru extrañamante.

-Esta pensando que aún cuando a veces eres problemática, cuando te cuesta decidirte que tipo de ropa te gusta o te queda bien, que a pesar de que te gastes pequeñas fortunas cada vez que vas a una tienda. Soy afortunado de que estés a mi lado.

-Oh, bueno. Es casi un halago que desees estar conmigo a pesar de eso. Cosas a las que yo no les veo nada de malo y que toda mujer tiene en común- dijo Ino restandole un poco de importancia a las cosas por las que Shikamaru tan "amablemente" se quejaba-. Así que no veo por que dices que eres afortundado.

-Pudiste haberte casasdo con Kiba, Ino.

Ino se pusó seria.

-Hablando de Kiba, creo que debería decirle que voy a casarme contigo. Avisarle, que se entere por mi misma que voy a casarme.

-No creo que eso sea necesario en estos momentos, Ino. Si vas a decirle algo así, vas a necesitar de mucho tiempo para explicarle, tiempo con el que en estos momentos no contamos. Recuerda que esta noche es la fiesta de Hinata, y le prometi que iría. Es mejor que le contemos todo a Kiba cuando ya estemos casados.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros Ino- salió Shikamaru con su ya acostumbrada tecnica de no dejar que Ino terminará de hablar-. Ya nos ocuparemos de eso a su debido momento.

Y así fue como dejaron el tema de Kiba a lado y platicar sobre la fiesta de esa noche.

-Hinata es una niña muy linda- comenzó a hablar Shikamaru cuendo Ino le pidió que le contara algunas cosas sobre sus anfitriones-. Hiashi es un senador viudo que se dedico a su carrera después de que su esposa murió. Le inculcó a Hinata una buena educación con valores en los que no le falto nada económico, pero por el lado afectivo, tuvo muchas carencias. Su padre la quiere, pero nunca supo expresárselo. Es algo así como la pobre niña rica, que siempre lucho y trato de conseguir la admiración y respeto de su padre y que en la actualidad, no ha podido conseguir. Las cosas ahora están un poco peor, por que Hiashi descubrió que Hinata está enamorada de Naruto, un hombre bueno y trabajador, pero que a los ojos de Hiashi, no es merecedor de su hija.

-Pobre Hinata, ha de ser muy duro estar enamorada y no poder estar junto a esa persona especial.

-Sí, y para alivio nuestro, esa no es nuestra situación.

Después de unas horas, Ino se encontraba en su habitación arreglandose para ir a la fiesta a casa de los Hyuuga. Para esa noche había optado por un vestido negro que se ajustaba a todas sus curvas. Era del tipo que usaban las diosas griegas en las estatuas. Se aferraba de un lado a su hombro dejandole el otro lado descubierto, se amoldaba a las caderas con gracias y a la altura de los pies se anidaba a ellos, haciéndo que diera pasos cortos, que acentuaban sensualidad. y el movimiento de las caderas.

Justo cuando estaba dando el último toque a su peinado, Shikamaru entro a la habitaión portando un pequeño estuche. Cuando vio a Ino, abrío los ojos sorprendido, emocionado ante vista que daba Ino. Una vista por demás tentadora.

-Estás absolutamente hermosa- dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a la mujer, observándole fijamente la boca-. Tengo ganas de no ir a esa fiesta y quedarnos toda la noche aquí, solos- término por decir el hombre mientras tomaba a Ino por la cintura y antes de que Ino pudiera replicar algo, continuó-. Pero debemos ir, lo cual es una verdadera lastima. Todos los hombres de la fiesta estarán observandote y yo estaré absolutamente celoso de cada uno de ellos.

Ino se sonrojó un poco.

-Pero soy toda tuya, Shika- dijo mientras se colgaba de su cuello, levantándose sobre las puntas de su pies para estar a la altura de Shikamaru.

-Lo cuál es todo un aliviuo, sino tendría que sostener un duelo con todo hombre que se te acerque- después se separo de ella un poco-. El vestido que traes puesto es simplemente impresionante, lo cuál me hace pensar que valió la pena tantas horas de espera y aburrimiento. Creo que esto combinará perfectamente.

Abrió el estuche que portaba, que dejó ver un par de aretes largos, de diamantes, que como Shikamaru había dicho, combinaban perfectamente con el vestido negro. Se los puso con cuidado a Ino, para después, juntos, observar el reflejo que les mostraba el espejo. Una mujer hermosa y elegante que portaba como énico accesosrio los pendientes largos, y a su lado, un hombre fuerte, serio y elegante, con mirada aburrida, pero que sus ojos brillaban al ver a la mujer que tenía a lado. Una pareja envidiable.

Se dirigieron al coche que ya los esperaba y en menos de una hora se encontraban delante de la mansión Hyuuga. En la entrada, los estaba esperando Hiashi y a su lado estaba Hinata. una hermosa pelinegra, de tez palida y ojos hermosos.

-Bienvenidos- dijo la pelinegra con dulce sonrisa-. Es una verdadera alegría que hayas venido, Shikamaru.

-Es toda una alegría verte. Hiashi, Hinata... les presento a mi novia Ino Yamanaka.

-Es todo un privilegio conocer a la mujer que va a poner fin a la eterna soltería de Shikamaru- comentó Hiashi mientras tomaba la mano de Ino y la besaba con educación. Hinata sonrió amablemente mientras ambas mujeres se saludaban con un beso en la mejilla.

-Por favor pasen y disfruten de la velada.

Shikamaru tomó a Ino de la cintura y se adentraron en la fiesta. Shikamaru platicó con algunos hombres de negocios mientras que presentaba a Ino como su prometida. Paso casi una hora, hasta que Hinata se unió a ellos, con una noticia que no le causo mucha alegría a Ino.

-Shikamaru, Temari acaba de llegar en compaía de sus hermanos- murmuró tímidamente la mujer mientras volteba hacía la entrada, dónde justamente se veía una cabellera rubia ingresar en el salón.

-Está bien Hinata, no debes preocuparte por eso. Todo está bien- dijo Shikamaru mientras tomaba a Ino de la cintura y la llevaba en dirección opuesta a dónde estaba Temari-. El salón es lo suficientemente grande y hay muchas personas, es poco probable que nos topemos con Temari, Ino- agregó después de ver la expresión que tenía Ino en el rostro.

"Eso espero", se dijo a sí misma la rubia ojiazul mientras formulaba una falsa sonrisa.

Tiempo después hizo una bonita amistad con Hinata, que a pesar de ser tímida era agradable y de fácil conversación. Ambas mujeres se ausentaron unos minutos para ir al tocador (baño), y se separaron unos minutos después cuando Hiashi llamo a su hija para presentarle a aunas personas. Ino se dirigió en busca de Shikamaru y cuando lo encontró se llevo una desagradable sorpresa. Su novio estaba hablando con Temari en un lugar apartado. Se acerco cautelosa, sin la menor intención de rebelar su presencia y escucho lo que ambos estaban diciendo.

-Shikamaru es que no entiendo como es posible que estés pensando en casarte con ella- se quejaba Temari mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

-Es mi desición, Temari. y tú no puedes influir en ella.

-Tenía la impresión de que no estabas dispuesto a compartir mujer con Kiba- señaló la mujer.

-Pues tienes una muy buena impresión. no me gusta compartir una mujer, mucho menos con mi hermanastro. Por eso mismo terminamos.

Ambos se quedaron callados mientras Ino comenzaba a atar cabos.

-Por eso estás haciendo esto, ¿verdad? Es una especie de venganza retorcida. Si no nos hubieras descubierto, no hubieramos terminado y tú estarías a mi lado. Pero Shikamaru, ya te dije que fue algo sin importancia. Esa mujer estaba saliendo con Kiba, él me lo dijo. Estás tratando de vengarte de ambos.

-No podrías culparme por algo así- dijo Shikamaru fríamente.

-Pero Shikamaru, no fue nada serio. De hecho si no hubieramos estado tomados, no habría pasado, Tú estabas en uno de tus tantos viajes a Konoha. Yo te amo y ella es solo una fulana que te me esta apartando de tú lado.

-No te atrevas a hablar así de Ino en mi presencía. Ino es una de las personas más dulces y sinceras que he conocido en mi vida.

-Pero solo está contigo por tú dinero. Entiéndelo, Shikamaru, primero trato de cazar a Kiba y cuando se dio cuenta de que tú tenías más, fue por ti para...

-Vasta ya Temari, Ino es diferente. No es como tú. ¿Pero que puedo esperar? Si el león siempre cree que todos son de su condición. Cómo tú bien lo dijiste, si no te hubiera encontrado en la cama con Kiba, ¡mi hermanastro!, lo nuestro no hubiera terminado. No sabes lo agradecido que estoy de haberlo descubierto.

Ino estaba estupefacta, nunca se hubiera imaginado que algo así estuviera esocondido tras la ruptura de Shikamaru y conversación, y los tintes que mantuvo, le infundaron nuevas dudas sobre su actual posición.

* * *

__

Hola gente, seguidores de esta hermosa pareja que siguen el fic!! Ahhh, uno de los dos grandes misterios creo que ya salió a la luz!! el por que Shikamaru termino con Temari ya se sabe. Ella oso a engañar a Shika-kun con Kiba... Ahora la pregunta es... Shikamaru esta haciendo todo por venganza? ahhh jeje no se los voy a decir, tendrán que leerlo en los siguientes capitulos (y espero habrlos tomado por sorpresa con esa revelación jeje)... aunque tristemente no le pronóstico mucha vida al fic... cada vez faltan menos capitulos, cosa que me pone triste y contenta a la vez... Lamentó mucho la demora en actualizar, pero ahh no se me ocurría nada.. y eso que le pedí al poster de Shikamaru que tengo en mi habitación que me inspirara algo, pero ahh no cooperó mucho ¬¬ jaja aún así, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado el capitulo y me lo hagan saber jeje ya saben en los review se acepta de todo!! y hablando de reviews paso a agradecerle a todas las personas lindas que me hicieron el favor de dejarme su comentario...

**hikari-inuzuka:** _Hola chica!! Muchas gracias por el review jeje. Comprendo que hayas pensado que había abandonado la historia, pero no, espero que la inspiración siga de mi parte jeje... Espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado el capitulo y nos sigamos leyendo jeje Ahh uno de los secretos que tenía shika salió a la luz... Saludos._

**Eiko Hiwatari: **_Hola!! Muchas gracias por el review... Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo...jeje la parejita teniendo hijos, mm creeme que es algo no tenía contemplado, pero ya me diste la idea jaja y puede que incluso haya algun tipo de epílogo jeje Claro si a ustedes les parece... Me da mucho gusto que te este gustando la historia, gracias por leer. Saludos._

**H.W: **_Hola! jeje gracias por el review... estoy de acuerdo contigo, eso que se traen esos dos, es puro amor, solo que son un poco obstinados y no se aceptan realidades jeje... muchísimas gracias por leer y darme tu opinión, espero y nos sigamos leyendo!! Saludos._

**Tsukisaku: **_Hola mujer!! jeje Bien aquí esta la nueva entrega del fic, y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo... Bueno se entrevio un motivo, pero ¿ese es el verdadero motivo por el que Shika quiere casarse con Ino?... ahh eso es lo que habrá que descubrir jeje Nos estamos leyendo. Saludos._

**Ellie-Kino: **_Hola niña!! Ahh muchas gracias por tu review!!Que bueno que te guste la personalidad de Shika, debo admitir que hasta a mí me gusta, pero es que a quién no le gusta este hombre en cualquier fic? Es tan sexy y encantador y tan... tan.. ahh cualquier adjetivo para describirlo es una mera sombra jeje... ahh ya salió a la luz algo jeje y algo ahh muy díficil de creer jeje. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, nena. Saludos!!_

**Claressa: **_Hola!! Muchas gracias por tu review!! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, sobre lo que me dices de Shikamaru y que te asusta, no lo había visto desde ese punto jeje... Pero despues de pensarlo, poniendome del lado del lector debo confesar que tienes razón, sin verlo con los ojos de enamorada que tiene Ino (o los de la ecritora que ya sabe que va a pasar jeje), hay dos cosas que esconde Shikamaru y una de ellas ya salió a la luz jeje Aun asi espero seguir contando con tu opinión... muchas gracias por leerme y dejarme tu comentario que es muy importante para mi... No seguimos leyendo. Saludos._

**Naoko-eri: **_Hola chica!! ahh espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y muchas gracias por tu review.. jeje sobre lo que dices de usar la frase, es una buena idea, no se me había ocurrido, lo haré de ahora en adelante también y si gustas después podemos compartir experiencias y ver a quién le fue mejor jajaja... Shika si esta o estuvo planeando algo, pronto se sabra... sobre la alianza, efectivamente es un anillo. El anillo que usualmente se entrega en el momento de una boda religiosa o civil. La mujer usualmente suele tener dos, el de compromiso y el de boda (o alianza) y el hombre puede obtar entre usar ese anillo o no. Parece ser que Shika, no quiso usar uno, jeje. Saludos._

Y sin más me despido de todos agradeciendoles su tiempo para leer, esperando recibir muchos reviews jeje. Gracias por leer. ya saben, este fic va** por un mundo con más ShikaIno!!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a la mente de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y las escenas están basadas en una obra de una gran autora de nombre Lee Wilkinson.

**Advertencias:** Es un universo alterno, por lo que puede que las personalidades de los personajes no sean las mismas a la de los reales. También en esta historia, Shikamaru tiene un hermanastro mayor, y resulta ser Kiba.

**Este capitulo contiene un intento patético de lemon explícito jeje...**

* * *

**¿Venganza o pasión?**

**Capitulo 10.**

**-**

**-**

A pesar de la confesión de la que había sido testigo, Ino logró controlarse muy bien para no comenzar a gritarle a Shikamaru en medio de la fiesta, como una verdulera, exigiéndole una explicación de lo que acababa de decir Temari. No podía creer que ella fuera la victima de una absurda venganza de Shikamaru, para cobrarse lo que Kiba y la rubia esa le habían hecho.

Eso no podía ser verdad.

Pero todavía conservaba dignidad, podía esperar al menos para estar a solas con el castaño y en ese momento, exigir las explicaciones correspondientes. Así que cuidadosamente, evitando ser descubierta por las dos personas que se encontraban delante de ella, se alejo de ahí, buscando algo en que entretenerse, distraer su mente de los acontesimientos ocurridos antes de que ocurriera una tragedia.

Un asesinato era lo primero que se le venía a la mente.

Si Shikamaru estaba inmerso en las venganzas, pues bien, iba a tener un poco de su propia medicina. Un asesinato en el que la victima fuera Shikamaru se le hacía una venganza muy pobre a comparación de lo que se merecía por engañarla. En caso de lo que lo que hubiera escuchado fuera verdad.

Estuvo charlando con los invitados a la fiesta, hasta que Hinata se unió a ella. La verdad es que se cayeron muy bien, por lo que Hinata a pesar de su temperamento introvertido, comenzó a contarle sobre su relación con Naruto.

-Lo conocí mientras estudiabamos juntos abogacía. Es un hombre muy honesto e inteligente, pero lamentablemente no procede de una familia lo suficientemente respetable para que mi padre lo acepte.

-¿Y ese es un impedimento para ti, Hinata?- preguntó con sencillez Ino, buscando inconcientemente a Shikamaru con la mirada.

-Pues algo así como un impedimento, no. Naruto y yo nos la hemos arreglado bien para poder vernos por el momento a escondidas, pero se perfectamente que eso no va durar mucho- se lamentó la pelinegra, mientras sus ojos eran invadidos por la tristeza.

-Naruto debe ser un hombre exepcional si aguanta estar contigo bajo esas condiciones y sin duda, te quiere mucho- dijo Ino mientras era invadida por un ligero toque de envidia.

-Es un buen hombre, y lo que más me gusta de él, es que no me da pena expresarle mis pensamientos o sentimientos. Puedo ser libre... sentirme libre. No me intimida como los amigos de mi padre. Nos gustamos. Creo que por le momento no puedo pedir más- terminó por decir Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Es bueno que te sientas así de especial, Hinata. Así que nunca te ridas, y si Naruto es el amor de tú vida, lucha por estar junto a él en contra de todo, aunque sea tu padre, él no tiene derecho a decirte con quién puedes o no puedes salir- la animó Ino.

-Shikamaru me dijo más o menos lo mismo- comentó Hinata sin imaginarse que en esos momentos lo que menos quería era escuchar o hablar de ese hombre-. Incluso me pidió que fuera a su boda en compañía de Naruto. Espero que eso no te moleste.

-No para nada, al contrario te estaría muy agradecida- dijo Ino sin saber muy bien que decir. ¿En realidad iba a celebrarse esa boda?-. Sería de gran ayuda que fueras y...

-¿Te ayudará a vestirte?- Hinata terminó por completar la oración-. Estaría encantada, Ino. Mañana me tendrás temprano en tú casa. Le hablaré esta noche a Naruto para decirle el cambio de planes. Como te comentaba, Shikamaru dijo que estaba dispuesto a ayudarme con mi relación con Naruto, incluso invito a Naruto a la boda sin conocerlo. Puedes creerlo. Ino, estoy segura que tienes a tú lado a un gran hombre que te va a hacer feliz.

En esos momentos Ino lo dudaba mucho.

-Gracias Hinata- se limitó a responderla rubia.

Justo en el momento en el que Hinata iba a comentar algo, su padre se acerco llamándola, dejando de nuevo a Ino sola. Situación que otra rubia muy conocida aprovecho, para incrustar un poco más de cizaña.

-Pero mira a quién tengo aquí. Nada más y nada menos que a la concubina de Shikamaru. Ya arreglada te vez mejor- empezó a decir Temari con claros signos de que había estado bebiendo-. Pero Ino, aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda. Así que por más vestidos de marca que te pongas, nunca vas a poder disfrazar el hecho de que no estás a la altura de Shiakamaru.

-Tú no estás en posición de decir algo así- se limitó a responder Ino, mientras una incontrolable amargura se apoderaba de ella.

-Claro que se de lo que estoy hablando. Por más que él te regale ropa, joyeria y demás cosas, al final se aburrira de ti. Ten en cuenta que solo esta contigo por que quiere castigarme, pero cuando se le baje el enojo regresara a mí como siempre. Si aún quieres tener un poco del dinero que estás buscando, todavía puedes hacer las pases con Kiba. Le acabo de informar que estás aquí, en Suna- y después de decir esto, se fue, dejando a Ino con sus pensamientos.

El sentimiento de amargura que tenía Ino se mezclo con el de la culpabilidad al ser conciente de que se había olvidado de Kiba, a paesar de lo que hubiera pasado en el pasado, él desde un principio había tenido el derecho de saber lo que en realidad sucedía. Desde el príncipio debió de haber sabido que ella se había marchado con Shikamaru, su hermanastro. Ella debió de haberle dado esa información, no Temari que llena de envidía y coraje, le pudo haber dicho muchas mentiras.

Ahora solo tenía un solo objetivo, salir en ese momento de esa fiesta, encarar a Shikamaru, que él le dijera la verdad y saber de una vez por todas si iba a casarse al día siguiente. Así que con desición se levantó de la silla en la que había estado sentada, platicando con Hinata y se puso a buscar a Shikamaru. no fue difícil encontrarlo, estaba platicando con el padre de Hinata, cerca de la entrada del salón de fiestas. Se acerco lentamente mientras era recibida con una sonrisa perezosa por parte de Shikamaru. Sonrisa que ella no pudo corresponder.

-¿Qué sucede Ino? Traes mala cara.

-No pasa nada- aseguro mientras se acercaba a él y le susurraba al oído-. Estoy cansada, y no quiero ser grosera, pero quiero irme, Shikamaru.

El hombre asintió suavemente, mientras la tomaba por la sonrisa y encaraba al anfitrión.

-Señor Hyuuga, es una pena, pero tenemos que retirarnos. Cómo sabe, mañana es el día de nuestra boda y la novia se encuentra un poco cansada y necesita recuperar energía para un día tan importante como lo es mañana.

-Sí, lo entiendo perfectamente- dijo apropiadamente el señor mientras le extendia una mano, para despedirse. Justo en ese momento se acercaba Hinata a ellos.

-Fue un verdadero placer asistir a la fiesta- dijo Ino-. Hinata nos vemos, un gusto conocerte.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Ino. Nos vemos mañana temprano- comentó buscando el consentimientos de Shikamaru. Él asintió, dando a entender que se encontraba de acuerdo.

-Nos vemos, Hinata. Que descanses, mañana enviaré a mi coche para que venga a recogerte. Hyuuga, un placer.

Y sin más los dos se alejaron para buscar el confort de un auto, que los abrigara del abrumador frío que estaba haciendo. Ino no dijo nada, y Shikamaru que intuía que algo había sucedido, tampoco dijo nada, esperando estar en casa para hablar. Cuándo se encontraban a mitad de camino, Ino dijo:

-Kiba sabe que me encuentro aquí en Suna, contigo.

-¿Estás segura de eso?- preguntó Shikamaru extrañado mientras que buscaba su mirada con la suya.

-Sí. Temari nos hizo el favor de decirselo. Tengo que hablar con él y explicarle lo que ha...

-No necesitas decirle nada, mucho menos explicarle él por que de tus acciones- dijo fríamente.

-Estoy de acuerdo en que no es mi obligación, pero yo quiero decirle.

-Está bien Ino, se lo dirás, pero este no es el momento adecuado para que hables con él, es de madrugada en Konoha, debe de estar dormido- Ino aceptó que tenía razón-. ¿Qué más sucedió mientras no estaba a tú lado?

Ino se mantivo en silencio unos minutos.

-También por accidente... Un accidente que no lamento en nada, escuche una conversación- dijo distraídamente mientras se fijaba en el camino.

-¿Y era interesante la conversación?- preguntó despreocupadamente.

-Mucho- la rubia volteo la mirada, enfrententandose a los ojos ambarinos de Shikamaru-. Escuche tú conversación con Temari.

Si Shikamaru se mostro sorprendido, enojado por que Ino hubiera escuchado esa conversación, abrumado de ver caer sus planes, no lo demostro, solo comentó.

-Es mentira eso que dijo Temari de que yo te estaba usando como venganza en contra de ella y Kiba- lo dijo firmemente mientras la tomaba de las manos.

Ino no dijo nada.

-¿Por que vas a casarte conmigo, Shikamru?-preguntó de nuevo la rubia.

-Creía que ya había respondido esa pregunta. Ino por favor, no dejes que el veneno de Temari te llene la mente, quiero casarme contigo, no eres parte de ningún tipo de venganza, ni nada parecido. Sólo quiero tenerte conmigo. Creéme.

-Te creo, es sólo que...

-No te incomodes tratando de justificar tus sentimientos- Shikamaru con un dedo interrumpió las palabras de Ino-. Lo importante es que me crees, y que vamos a casarnos mañana. ¿Qué más te preocupa?

Ino suspiro mientras se relajaba completamente en los brazos de Shikamaru.

-Es el hecho de que mis padres no estarán conmigo mañana, lo de Kiba también me tiene con pendiente.

-Pero Ino, ya hablamos de eso- la regañó suavemente Shikamaru, mientras comenzaba a acariciar sensualmente la espalda de Ino-. Vamos a realizar la ceremonia religiosa en compñía de tus padres, y ya tendrás tiempo de hablar mañana con Kiba. Puede que él este decepcionado, pero ten por seguro que no va a ser algo insuperable para él.

Ino, que estaba quedandose dormida en brazos de Shikamaru no dijo más, sólo se abandono en las caricias que le proporcionaba Shikamaru.

En cuánto llegaron a la casa, Shikamaru la ayudo a meterse en la casa. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Shikamaru prosiguió a ayudarla a quitarse el abrigo y mientras lo hacía, una insuperable ola de deso lo avasallo por completo. No estaba en sus planes hacerle el amor a Ino en esos momentos; sus planes constaban en dejarla descansar. Pero la vio tan arrebatadoramente hermosa, que fue por mero impulso el inclinarse a besarla con delicadeza. Ino, a pesarde proclamar cansancio, no tardo mucho tiempo en colgarse del cuerpo de Shikamaru mientras abría más su boca en busca de un contacto más intimo, más profundo.

Shikamaru se separo de ella y mientras la miraba lujoriosamente, comenzó a deshacerse del vestido de la rubia mientras besaba su cuello con dedicacion. Cuando la tuvo completamente desnuda se separo completamente de ella, para observarla desnuda, de pies a cabeza. Contemplando cada recoveco que había en el cuerpo de Ino, observando con atención, práctixamente comiendosela con los ojos, desesperado por encontrarse cerca de ella, adentro de ella, para ser mas exacto. Ino, ante semejante escrutió se avergonzo un poco, tratando de ocultar su cuerpo, llegando incluso a sentirse timida. Se dispuso a acercarse a la cama, para intentar camuflajear un poco más su desnudez, cuando Shikamaru la sistuvo de la mano, acercandola a él, a su oido murmuro unas palabras:

-Acabo de desnudarte, Ino. Creo que te conviene usar lo mismo.

Ante semejante reto, Ino que no era más que una mujer a veces testaruda y con un orgullo que defender en determinadas ocasiones, acepto, separandose ahora ella del hombre. Lo observo a los ojos, en ningún momento aparto los ojos de Shikamaru mientras sus manos se encargaban de la chaqueta del hombre. Suavemente, casi como una tortura la aparto de los anchos hombros del hombre, para comenzar después a desabotonar la camisa mientras sus labios se encargaban de acariciar el cuello del hombre, besando, mordiendo suavemente, y en algunas ocasiones succionando. Shikamaru llevó sus manos a la cintura de Ino, pero ella, con una sonrisa traviesa aparto las manos del hombre, para colocarlas a los costados del cuerpo.

-Esta es mi seducción, Shika. Tu no tienes permitido participar- ante semejante sugerencia de Ino, Shikamaru solo pudo gemir al imaginarse semejante placer. Iba a hacer díficil soportar las caricias de Ino sin participar, pero por Kami que iba a hacer un esfuerzo.

Ino continuó con sus caricias con los labios, besando suavemente la boca del hombre para después separarse cuando Shikamaru intentaba intensificar el beso. Lentamente lo llevo hacía la cama e hizo que se recostara boca arriba y ella en la pose más sugerente que pudo, permitió que Shikamaru la contemplara durante unos momentos. Después se sento sobre el estomago del hombre, que gimio al sentir el suerpo totalmente de Ino desnudo sobre el de él, completamente vestido, ya que aún portaba los pantalones y la camisa desabotonada.

Ino, con desición y pereza se dedico a estimular a Shikamaru, buscando los puntos más sensibles del hombre. Empezo por su boca, besando la pequeña curva que se encontraba entre el labio inferior y la barbilla, jugando con su lengua, chupando y sosteniendo entre su boca el labio de Shikamaru. Después de unos momentos, comenzo a bajar, lentamente hasta toparse con su manzana de adán, y bajar casi de inmediato, hasta la badse del cuello.

-Ino...- Shikamaru suspiro al sentir el último movimiento de la mujer. Al parecer Ino, habia encontrado un nuevo punto erógeno en el cuerpo de Shikamaru.

Con una sonrisa divertida, comenzo a jugar de nuevo con su lengua, subiendo con movimientos circulares, hacia la manzana de Shikamaru, que resaltaba más, desde el momento en el que Shikamaru echo la cabeza hacía atrás en busca de más conexión entre esa parte de su cuerpo y la boca humeda de Ino. Después, ante frustración de Shikamaru, Ino abandono esa zona, para seguir bajando en su exploración, llegando a los pezones de Shikamaru. La rubia con dedicación, opto por acariciar el pecho de Shikamaru, para después besar los pezones de Shikamaru, imitando las acciones que hombre había realizado en ella en encuentros anteriores. Así que mordio, lamio y succiono uno de los pezones de Shikamaru mientras que con sus dedos, acariciaba el otro. Cuando volvió a sentir los brazos de Shikamaru en su cuerpo, las volvio a apartar mientras se separaba de él.

-Shika, eres muy desesperado...- después continuo en su exploración llegando hasta el estómago del hombre. Shikamaru en el fondo quería que Ino bajara un poco más y explorara la aprte de su cuerpo que más se moría por sentirla, pero opto por armarse de paciencia, y disfrutar. Relajo sus musculos buscando una postura más cómoda; pero eso no duro mucho, ya que Ino en ese mometno comenzo a jugar con el ombligo de Shikamaru, saboreándolo, pensado en la mujer a la que Shikamaru estuvo unido por medio del cordón umbilical. Le hubiera gustado llegar a conocerla.

Shikamaru levantó las caderas, esperando a que Ino bajara, e Ino, definitivamente no lo decepcionó, ya que se levantó, para volver a quedar sentaba sobre él. Lo tomo del cuello e hizo que él mismo se sentara con ella sobre él y mientras le regalaba un beso de lo más eróticos que había compartido, le quito la camisa, inmediatamente después, hizo que se recostara de nuevo, apartandose para desabrocharle los pantalones. Cuando Shikamaru se encontró totalmente desnudo y a merced de Ino, a rubia comenzo a acariciar a Shikamaru, prepárandolo para una buena dosis de sexo oral. cosa que estaba segura, al hombre le gustaria.

Así que lentamente, acerco sus manos hacía los testículos de Shikamaru, acariciando con dedicación el pliegue que estaba en la unión de los testiculos con el miembro, logrando que el castaño exalara un fuerte gemido, ante las insistentes carias de Ino. Shikamaru se hizo una nota mental: nunca permitir que Ino se olvidara de acariciar esa zona en especial. Depués Ino, empezo a acariciar con su mano, toda la extensión del miembro de Shikamaru, para después acariciar con su lengua la punta del mismo. Shikamaru, no aguanto más y de un solo empujon, localizo a Ino bajo él, sonrio.

-Ahora es mi turno- dijo mientras comenzaba a acariciar el muslo de Ino.

La rubia pensando que Shikamaru se iba a tomar su tiempo, esperaba un lenta y muy larga tortura, pero para sorpresa suya, la embistió de una sola y profunda estocada, haciendo que gimiera ante la sorpresa y la placentera penetración. Shikamaru no necesitab más estimulante que el recuerdo de las manos y boca de In sobre su cuerpo, y estaba segura que la rubia tampoco necesitaba más preliminares, a juzgar por la humedad que había entre sus piernas. Así que empezo el embriagador vaivén que le gustaba a Ino, entrando y saliendo, a diferentes ritmos, que volvian loca a la rubia. Justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, Shikamaru froto su mano con el botón de carne de Ino, al mismo ritmo que las penetrciones, mientras que Ino solo se dedicaba a disfrutar de las sensasiones que crecían en su interior.

-Shika... ahhh... por favor- trataba de decir la rubia.

-Tienes que aguantar, Ino- murmuro Shikamaru en su oído-. Solo un poco más, nena.

Shikamaru continuaba con su vaivén, hasta que Ino tomo poseción de la situación, colocandose de nuevo sobre Shikamaru, llevando a su gusto el ritmo de las embestidas, mientras Shikamaru la ayudaba, dandole impulso con sus manos.

-Sí, preciosa, muevéte así.

Y llegaron. el mundo de ambos exploto en miles de colores, mientras el calor se esparcía por todo su cuerpo, dejandolos completa y totalmente satisfechos.

* * *

_Hola gente!! Ahh bueno antes que nsda debo pedir una disculpa, la verdad es que soy patética escribiendo Lemmon, pero es lo que hay jaja... De hecho el capitulo lo tenía terminado desde hace días, pero el Lemmon habia atrasado su actualización, porque no me convencía de todo, hasta que decidí dejarlo así... Espero que les haya gustado, Ino decidió creerle a Shika, pero la verdad es que ni para mí fue muy convincente jeje... Aun así, todavia quedan algunas cosas por comentar. En el próximo capitulo se llevara a cabo la boda, y puede que el fic dure solo tres capitulos más... cuatro si me decido alargarlo jeje... Les doy gracias a todos los que leen el fic y más aún los que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review, haciéndome feli: _

_**Ellie-Kino: **__Hola nena!! Muchas gracias por tu review... la verdad es que las intenciones de shika siguen estando ocultas, pero lo más probable es que se sepa todo en uno o dos capitulos jeje... muchisimas gracias por tu review... Saludos.._

_**Akane0arwen5: **__Hola!! Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el captulo... Tienes razón, Shika es algo caliente, pero... eso le gusta a Ino jeje... Per ahh no todo es miel sobre ojuelas, todavia queda algo que a lo mejor ni se sospecha y por supuesto, el asunto de Kiba y su futura aparición jeje... Nos estamos saludando... Besos._

_**Eiko Hiwatari: **__Muchísimas gracias por el review... Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. y si, io también creo que Shika e Ino sienten algo más que pasión o simple atracción, pero eso se sabra más adelante, no hay que olvidar que Shikamaru responde con puras evasivas, y puede que en dos capitulos, se vea algo... mmm algo patán a ojos de Ino... Nos estamos leyendo... Saludos._

_**tsuki-lilium19: **__Hola!! Muchas gracias por el review!1 Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo... Al parecer Ino sigue bajo el efecto del sexy comportamiento de Shika, pero ahh... Kiba llegara para tirar eso por la borda, logrando que Ino se arrepienta por unos momentos de haberse encontrado con Shikamaru jeje.. En fin, gracias por leer y nos leemos en el siguien capitulo. Saludos._

_**mitsuki: **__Hola... muchas graciaspor tu review... es bueno saber que te gusta la historia, en verdad espero que te haya gustado el capitulo... Gracias por leer!!! Saludos y besos._

_**Tsukisaku: **__Hola!!! Muchas gracias por tu review, Ale. La verdad es que tienes razón en algo, Shika aún esconde algo e Ino en estos momentos peca de inocente jeje... Esoero que te haya gustado el capitulo, nos vemows en el siguente que tendra un final- espero-, inesperado jeje... Gracias por leer..._

_Y sin más me despido de todos deseandoles la mejor de las vibras... Gracias de nuevo por leer lo que yo intento escribir... Saludos_

_**Ilusion...**_


	12. Capitulo 11

…**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a la mente de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y las escenas están basadas en una obra de una gran autora de nombre Lee Wilkinson.

**Advertencias:** Es un universo alterno, por lo que puede que las personalidades de los personajes no sean las mismas a la de los reales. También en esta historia, Shikamaru tiene un hermanastro mayor, y resulta ser Kiba.

* * *

**¿Venganza o pasión?**

**Capitulo 11.**

**-**

**-**

Se despertó justo cuando el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, cosa que la confundió. Se supone que hoy era el día de su boda por lo que debería de estar despierta desde hace horas. En cambio, eran cerca de medio día y ella estaba en a cama, despeinada y desnuda.

-"Que gran combinación"- se dijo a sí misma la rubia, mientras comenzaba a levantarse, sujetando la sábana a su pecho.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta fue abierta. El ama de llaves de Shikamaru entro en ese momento a la habitación, portando una bandeja, en la que se encontraba un generoso desayuno para Ino. La mujer mayor le dedicó una sonrisa complacida, mientras colocaba la bandeja en las piernas de Ino.

-El señor Nara, tuvo que salir unos momentos a arreglar unos cuentos pendientes- explico la mujer, mientras se separa un poco de Ino, dándole espacio para que comenzará a desayunar-. Nos pidió que no la molestáramos hasta el medio día, hora a la que debíamos de subir su desayuno.

-¿A qué hora va a regresar Shikamaru?- preguntó Ino un poco sonrojada ante la mirada de la señora Chiyo. La verdad es que a los ojos de cualquiera, saltaba a la vista los acontecimientos ocurridos en esa misma habitación la noche anterior.

-La verdad no sabría decirle, señorita. Pero usted no tiene permitido ver al señor, hasta la hora de la boda. Shikamaru la vera en los registros dónde se oficiara la ceremonia civil, a las tres de la tarde. Y la señorita hinata, no tarda en llegar, para ayudarla en su arreglo.

-M parece perfecto, muchas gracias...

-Chiyo, por favor. De ahora en adelante será la señora de la casa, y la esposa de mi querido Shikamaru.

-¿Usted quiere mucho a Shikamaru, verdad?- se intereso Ino.

-Claro que sí, señorita. Yo trabajo en esta casa, desde que nació el joven Kiba. Era su niñera, ya que la madre de Kiba murió cuando el nació y el pobre Shikaku no sabía que hacer con un recién nacido- comenzó a relatar la mujer con una sonrisa nostálgica-. Después de un tiempo, el señor Shikaku conoció a su segunda esposa, Yoshino, la madre de Shikamaru. Ambos eran muy felices con sus dos hijos; ya que ninguno de los dos hizo diferencias entre ambos niños. Pero a pesar de eso, Kiba empezó a resentir a presencia de Shikamaru, ya que al paso de los años, demostró ser un niño de mucha inteligencia y de un carácter maduro. Por lo que se convirtió en el sucesor de su padre en la empresa, a pesar de ser menor que Kiba.

-Eso debió de ser muy duro para Kiba, pero comprendo porque, el padre de Shikamaru tomo esa decisión- comentó Ino.

-Shikaku sabía que si dejaba la empresa en manos de Kiba, iba a terminar por desbaratarla, al no ser capaz de administrarla- comentó la mujer. Después, pareció percatarse de que a lo mejor había hablado de más, por lo que se excuso-. Pero eso forma parte del pasado, así que si me disculpa, me retiro. Cualquier cosa que desee, por favor, avíseme.

Chiyo desapareció de la habitación mientras Ino pensaba en lo dicho por la mujer. En una cosa tenía razón, ella desde el principio, siempre había notado que Kiba guardaba un resentimiento hacía su hermano. Y todo por que era un hombre exitoso en los negocios, y parecía tener todo lo que él deseaba. La verdad es que si Kiba fuera más dedicado a su trabajo, tedría lo que tanto le envidiaba a su hermano. Pero Kiba solía ser flojo en cuestión de trabajar, por lo que todos sus negocios siempre se iban a pique y parecía que el dinero desaparecía de sus manos, ya que siempre andaba pidiendo prestado.

El señor Shikaku Nara había tenido razón en una cosa, la empresa en manos de Kiba, no hubiera durado nada, ni seria lo que es ahora.

Cuando terminó de desayunar, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y en vez de tomar una rápida ducha en la regadera, opto por un baño en la tina, con esencia para baño con olor a lirios. Estaba segura que eso le encantaría a Shikamaru. Después de media hora, salió del cuarto de baño, con un conjunto de ropa interior de un suave color melocotón que contrastaba armoniosamente con su color de piel, y una bata de seda. En el momento en que comenzó a secarse el cabello, tocaron suavemente la puerta y cuando acudió a abrirla, vio que al otro lado se encontraba Hinata, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola, Ino- saludo rápidamente la pelinegra.

-Hinata, que alegría que hayas llegado- Ino hizo entrar a Hinata.

-Shikamaru mando a su chófer a recogerme, y acabo de llegar. Pero vamos Ino, es casi la una de la tarde, y tienes que estar lista para la ceremonia- la apuró Hinata.

-Tienes mucha razón, Hinata- se alegró la rubia-. Pues manos a la obra.

Y así, ambas mujeres se apresuraron en el arreglo de Ino, mientas platicaban alegremente. Hinata, se encargo de peinar el largo cabello rubio de Ino, realizando un recogió cruzado, entrelazando mechones de cabellos, y ajustándolos a a la cabeza de Ino con la ayuda de unas pequeñas pinzas blancas en forma de flores. También se encargo de dejar estratégicamente sueltos unos cuantos rizos rubios, que se encargaron de enmarcar el rostro. Cómo maquillaje, las dos decidieron que uno de lo más natural era suficiente, por lo que solo se esmeraron en hacer resaltar más los ojos de la mujer, y pintar la boca con un brillo color carne, de lo más natural.

Y justo cuando Ino estaba colocándose el vestido, decidió soltar un suspiro que llevaba tiempo guardando.

-¿A qué se debe ese suspiró, Ino?- Hinata con una sonrisa, acomodaba la falda del vestido.

-Lo que sucedes es que me acorde de mi amiga, Sakura. La verdad es que me hubiera gustado que estuviera presente en este día tan especial- se lamento.

-Supongo que debes estar muy unida a ella.

-Somos las mejores amigas- dijo con una sonrisa-. A pesar de que a veces no hagamos otra cosa que pelear, la verdad es que hemos estado siempre juntas, y desde niñas hemos fantaseado ambas con este día tan importante para ambas.

-¿Y por que no la llamaste para avisarle?- preguntó con curiosidad Hinata.

-La verdad es que mi boda con Shikamaru ha sido de lo más sorpresiva y aunque hubiera querido que estuviera aquí, me temo que Sakura no hubiera podido acudir. En estos momentos se encuentra de viaje con su prometido y los padres de este. Incluso me atrevo a decir que esa frentezota ya esta planeando todos los detalles de su boda con la madre de Sasuke.

-Debes estar muy alegre por ella.

-Pues si, pero créeme que estoy aún más feliz por mí- exclamo con una sonrisa divertida-. Le gane a esa asquerosa frente de marquesina. Mira que la muy ingenua pensaba que me iba a quedar solterona _debido al carácter que te cargas, Ino. _Ja, me casé primero que Sakura, y créeme que voy a disfrutar mucho ver su cara de sorpresa cuando se entere.

Hinata solo soltó una ligera sonrisa.

-Espera a que la conozcas, Hinata. Esa pelirrosa es de lo más divertida y de mucho valor. Va a casarse con un verdadero témpano de hielo arrogante. Ella por supuesto, esta loca por él, y él es muy frío en su trato con ella, pero estoy casi segura de que Sakura consiguió conquistarlo, ya que el otro día estoy segura de haberlo notado enfado y celoso, cuando Sai, un amigo nuestro, invitó a Sakura a bailar. Deberías haberlo visto, estaba enojado y se levantó de la mesa para ir en busca de Sakura y llevársela de la fiesta. Al día siguiente, Sakura traía una sonrisa que se no le quitaba con nada- dijo pícaramente Ino, haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara un poco ante lo que Ino sugería que había pasado entre ambos.

-Ino no creo que sea prudente que pienses…

-Por favor, Hinata. Sakura traía esa sonrisa especial, y Sasuke desde ese día se mostraba realmente posesivo con ella. A su manera claro.

-Ino, no deberíamos seguir platicando de eso. Se nos está haciendo tarde, para llegar con Shikamaru y Naruto.

-Tienes razón.

El chófer estaba en la entrada de la casa, esperando que Ino estuviera lista para llevarla a dónde Shikamaru. Ambas mujeres subieron al auto, y el viaje a los juzgados transcurrió en un cómodo silencio entre las dos; Hinata observando el paisaje e Ino fantaseando con la maravillosa vida que tenía por delante.

¿Cómo era que estaba tan segura que iba a ser una vida maravillosa? Pues muy fácil. Iba a casarse con Shikamaru, el hombre del que estaba enamorada desde que lo vio en un concierto en uno de sus tantos viajes que ella hizo con sus padres.

Cuando estuvo delante de la puerta del juzgado, durante unos breves momentos pensó que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una verdadera locura, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y ante ella se encontró un apuesto Shikamaru en traje y sus ojos brillando ante la presencia de Ino. Estaba guapo con su traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata roja. Una combinación tradicional, pero efectiva.

Estaba para comérselo con los ojos.

-Que bueno que llegas, Ino, comenzaba a pensar que no ibas a venir- comentó Shikamaru mientras la observaba fijamente-. Estás preciosa.

-Gracias, Shika. Tú también estás muy guapo.

-Tome, te traje esto. Me di cuenta que en ningún momento habíamos pensado en flores- Shikamaru dejo ver un lindo ramillete de flores blancas, que había mandado a hacer para Ino, que las recibió con una agradable sonrisa. Tenía razón, en ningún momento se había acordado de las flores.

Shikamaru saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza a Hinata y prosiguió a tomar de la mano a Ino, para caminar hacía donde los esperaba el juez con una agradable sonrisa. Dentro del despacho ya se encontraban Neji, que fungiría como testigo y un rubio sonriente y de cara graciosa que Ino supuso, sería Naruto, el novio de Hinata.

-Bien, la ceremonia puede comenzar- dijo Shikamaru.

El juez asintió y comenzó a ofrecer la ceremonia, Ino escuchaba atentamente, feliz por que por fin uno de sus sueños se hacía realidad. Su felicidad aumento aún más, cuando para sorpresa suya, Neji sacó dos alianzas en lugar de una. Shikamaru, secretamente había decidido también portar un anillo, que lo distinguía como hombre casado.

Un lindo detalle por su parte.

La ceremonia termino, pocos minutos después de haber comenzado siendo cerrada, por supuesto, por un lindo beso entre los ahora, marido y mujer. Shikamaru tomo a Ino de la cintura y la llevo hacía la salida, siendo seguidos por Naruto, Hinata y Neji. En la entrada comenzaron las despedidas.

-Bueno, Shikamaru, yo ya cumplí. Así que nos veremos en otra ocasión- dijo Neji mientras se despedía de la mano de Shikamaru y con una leve reverencia de Ino-. En verdad espero que te vaya bien. Hasta luego, señora.

Y sin más el hombre se fue sin volver al mirada a tras, cosa que a Ino no le dio importancia.

-Sería agradable que nos acompañaran a comer- comentó Shikamaru a Naruto y Hinata que aún continuaban a su lado-. En asa la señora Chiyo nos tiene preparado un verdadero banquete y sería un honor que nos acompañaran.

-Después de todo, es nuestra tarde de boda- se rió Ino.

-¿Y habrá Ramen?- preguntó ilusionado Naruto, dispuesto a aceptar tan amable ofrecimiento si la respuesta era positiva.

-Bueno, no se si la señora Chiyo coloco eso en el menú de hoy. Pero si ese no es el caso, podríamos pedirle que cocinara un poco de Ramen para ti.

-¡Bien! Entonces aceptamos, ¿verdad que sí, Hina-chan?

La pelinegra acepto con una sonrisa y ambas parejas se dirigieron a la casa de Shikamaru. Tal como había previsto el castaño, la señora Shiyo no había incluido ramen en el menú, asi que de último momento y de manera muy agradable, se ofreció ella misma a preparar ese platillo ese platillo tan deseado por el rubio hiperactivo. Comieron tranquilamente, basicamente escuchando lo planes de Hinata y Naruto ara el futuro.

-Tengo entendido que eres abogado, Naruto- comentó Shikamaru ya al final de la velada, cuando estaban a punto de despedirse.

-Si, Shikamaru- respondió Naruto con una sonrisa, en toda la tarde tuvo que fungir el papel de padrino que Neji, casi había desdeñado, encargándose él mismo de decir un discurso, para sorpresa de Hinata, que en esos momentos se encontraba en el servicio-. En estos momentos estoy trabajando en un despacho dónde estoy trabajando en casos de lo familiar. Si me va bien y llevo mis casos a buen termino, tal vez dentro de algunos años pueda pasar a lo administrativo o lo penal que es lo que más me interesa- comentó con cierto tono de añoranza.

-¿Por que ese tono, Naruto?-preguntó Ino. La verdad es que por lo que le había comentado Hinata la noche anterior, se imaginaba más o menos el por que Naruto parecía un poco desesperanzado; sólo necesitaba que alguien se lo confirmara.

-Nada en especial- Naruto trato de animarse a sí mismo con una sonrisa-. Lo que sucedes es que hasta que no tenga un buen trabajo en el despacho, no me atreveré a pedirle a Hinata que se case conmigo.

-¿Por su padre?- cuestionó esta vez Shikamaru.

-Sí. Se perfectamente que el señor Hyuuga no me dejara casarme con ella hasta que tenga buen renombre en el colegio de abogados; y en cierto modo estoy de acuerdo con él. Hina-chan se merece lo mejor, y eso es algo que en estos momentos no puedo ofrecerle.

Shikamaru quedo pensativo unos segundos.

-A riesgo de que pienses que te estoy ofendiendo, te puedo decir que en estos momentos necesito un abogado para que se encargue de las cuestiones legales de la empresa. Puede que no sea un ofrecimiento para que seas el socio de un bufete de abogados, pero no está tan mal. Mi empresa es grande. Serías prácticamente él encargado de la sucursal de Suna.

Naruto lo miró sin creérselo.

-¿Por qué me ofreces algo así, Shikamaru? No me conoces de nada y así sin más vas a ofrecerme semejante puesto.

-Si Hinata confía en ti, tanto como para pensar en casarse contigo, es suficiente para mí. Quiero a esa niña- Shikamaru siempre se refería a Hinata con ese término, era como su hermana pequeña-, como si fuera familiar mío. Y si puedo ayudarlos a que sean tan felices como yo. ¿Por qué no?

En ese momento Hinata llego, sonriendo, lista para irse. Los novios merecían ya un poco de privacidad.

-Entonces, ¿aceptas o no?- preguntó Shikamaru.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Muchas gracias- dijo Naruto que inesperadamente, abrazó a Shikamaru.

-Ten por seguro que no te vas a arrepentir.

-Cuento con eso. Mira, tengo pensado salir con Ino de luna de miel, así que, ¿qué te parece si cuando regrese hablamos del tema?

-Perfecto- comentó Naruto mientras se dirigían a la puerta y se despedían con un apretón de manos. Justo al cerrar la puerta, Shikamaru pudo escuchar...

-¿De que están hablando, Naruto?- preguntó intrigada la pelinegra mientras Ino sonreía.

-No vas a creértelo, Hinata....- y así continuó habando el hombre mientras se alejaban.

Cuando Shikamaru se volvió hacía las escaleras de la casa, que se encontraban justo delante de la puerta de la entrada a la casa, vio que Ino lo esperaba en las escaleras, con una dulce sonrisa.

-Por fin solos- Shikamaru se acercó a Ino lo más rápido que pudo y la tomo por la cintura-. ¿Te diste cuenta de que tenemos varias horas casados y no te he dado un beso?

-Claro que me has besado- exclamó Ino divertida, tomándole el pelo a Shikamaru-. Me diste un beso, cuando termino la ceremonia.

Shikamaru hizo un movimiento despectivo con la mano.

-Ese beso no cuenta, fue un juego de niñas. Yo me refero a algo más o menos así- y la besó apasionadamente. Ino inmediatamente se aferro al cuello del hombre; se separaron en busca de aire-. Eres un bruja... eres sensual... excitante....

Shikamaru, con impaciencia la levanto en brazos, listo para dirigirse a la habitación y pasar de la manera más placentera su noche de bodas. Pero justo en ese momento, la puerta de la casa fue abierta y por ella entro un Kiba despeinado, y enfurecido.

-¿Que demonios estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Shikamaru serio, mientras dejaba a Ino de nuevo en el piso.

Kiba ignoró a Shikamaru y se acercó a Ino.

-Vine inmediatamente. Temari parecía tener la impresión de que iban a casarse, así que decidí venir aquí para advertirte de que no lo hicieras- en ese momento Kiba se percato de la alianza que se encontraba en el dedo de la rubia-. Pero al parecer llegue tarde. Y según tú, el dinero no manda, ¿verdad Ino?

-Ten por seguro que no me casé con Shikamaru por su dinero, Kiba.

-Bueno, estoy perplejo. Si no es el dinero y puesto que lo conoces desde hace muy pocos días en realidad, supongo que fue amor a primera vista.

-Sí lo fue- respondió Ino.

-¿Sabes que? Estoy a punto de creerte, eres la personificación de la novia completamente enamorada. Es una pena, que ahora te diga por que se casó contigo.

* * *

_Hola gente!! Bueno antes que nada.... ¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños Shikamaru!! jeje... Perdón no pude evitar decir eso jeje... Créanme que solo por que se trata del cumpleaños de Shika-kun, este día tan especia,l estuve trabajando toda la tarde como posesa, para terminar el capítulo a tiempo y creo haberlo logrado.... Mañana es el cumpleaños de una linda rubia, así que espero-si kami me ayuda-, a terminar el siguiente capitulo (que me temo puede ser un poco corto y del que ya llevo la mitad jeje)... y si no, pues creo que un oneshot no sería tan malo, ¿verdad?_

_Bueno, ahora si... se que a lo mejor algunos (as) quieren matarme por dejar ahí el capitulo, jeje... Ah estas alturas, mientras escribo esto, puede que la trama en si no parezca tan espectacular o un secreto tan terrible jeje... pero serán ustedes quienes juzgaran jeje... También les pido una disculpa por la redacción de la ceremonia, pero es que no soy buena redactando esas cosas jejeje... Les agradezco de todo corazón a los que siguen el fic, y más aún, a los que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review..._

_**Katorii-chan:**__ Hola linda!! Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te haya agradado este capitulo. Que bueno que te haya gustado el lemmon, créeme que me esforcé mucho para tenerlo jeje... Gracias por los buenos deseos, yo también te deseo lo mejor de lo mejor... Gracias, y muchos saludos._

_**Eiko Hiwatari:**__ Hola!! Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te haya agradado el capitulo... Gracias por leer, saludos._

_**tsuki-lilium19: **__Hola niña!! Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra mucho el que te haya gustado el lemon. Yo también medio entiendo a Ino, yo también he estado buscando a un Shikamaru de carne y hueso para pecar, y no precisamente de inocente jaja... ahhh perdón fue un lapsus por parte de mi mente pervertida ¬¬ jeje... Espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado el capitulo, saludos y buena vibra..._

_**Naoko-eri:**__ Hola linda!! Muchas gracias por tu review... es bueno saber que te haya gustado mi intento de lemon, no creo que seas la única pervertida por aquí, yo em uno a ti, por que creo que soy una de lo peor jajaja... Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo... es oficial, Ya es la señora Ino Yamanaka de Nara, pero ¿ahora que le deparara el destino a Ino? Espero y nos leamos en el siguiente capitulo, saludos._

_**Ellie-Kino: **__Hola nena!! Muchas gracias por tu review, la verdad es un halago saber que te gusto mi lemon siendo tú una de mis escritoras favoritas en ese ámbito jaja... La verdad es que tu si que los escribes muy bien!! Espero que no tengas ganas de matarme en estos momentos por haber dejado hasta ahí el capitulo, pero era por una buena causa, ¿que mejor motivo que el cumpleaños de Shika? jeje, además necesitaba hacer el recuento de algunas escenas para el siguiente capitulo, que va a tener unos flash back jeje... Espero también que te haya gustado el capitulo, muchos saludos y buena vibra..._

_**Tsubakiland:**__ Hola!! Muchas gracias por el review, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el lemon... y espero que el capitulo también te haya agradado... Gracias por decirme que te gusta como escribo es todo u honor, no he tenido la oportunidad de leer algún fic, pero a la menor oportunidad, me pasare por ahí jeje... Gracias de nuevo, te deseo mucha suerte... Saludos._

_Y sin más me despido de todos deseándoles lo mejor de lo mejor...Gracias de nuevo por leer._

_**Ilusión-chan.**_


	13. Capitulo 12

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a la mente de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y las escenas están basadas en una obra de una gran autora de nombre Lee Wilkinson.

**Advertencias:** Es un universo alterno, por lo que puede que las personalidades de los personajes no sean las mismas a la de los reales. También en esta historia, Shikamaru tiene un hermanastro mayor, y resulta ser Kiba.

* * *

**¿Venganza o pasión?**

**Capitulo 12.**

**-**

**-**

Ino estuvo en silencio unos momentos hasta que respondió.

-Sí lo dices por lo que sucedió contigo y Temari….- comenzó a decir la rubia, pero Kiba la interrumpió.

Ino bufo exasperada, esos hermanos, tenían la lamentable costumbre de interrumpirla en sus explicaciones.

-Temari no tiene nada que ver con esto- esa afirmación inquieto un poco a Ino-. Lo que sucede en realidad es que Shikamaru no quiere que yo obtenga mi libertad.

-¿A que te refieres?- se intrigo Ino. ¿Shikamaru cortándole las alas a Kiba? Sonaba absurdo.

-A que yo quiero ser independiente, tener todo el dinero que necesito para hacer realidad mis planes. Pero yo no puedo vender la maldita casa de mi abuela, hasta que cumpla treinta y cinco años, o me case. Al menos eso dice el testamento. Cuando te conocí, quise casarme contigo, pero claro, el "gran" Shikamaru llego para impedirlo. Por que bajo ningún concepto iba a permitir que llevara a cabo mis planes. Estaba dispuesto a impedir que nos casáramos.

Ino sabía que a lo mejor algo de lo que decía Kiba era verdad, aún recordaba muy bien, como Shikamaru le había advertido que bajo ningún concepto iba a permitir que ella se casara con Kiba. Aunque nunca especifico claramente sus razones para impedir ese matrimonio..

_*-*-*-*_* Flash Back *-*-*-*-*_

_-¿Por dónde empiezo?- comenzó a decir Shikamaru-. Ya se. Bien, conociendo a Kiba como lo conozco, se que te va a pedir matrimonio…- decía Shikamaru, pero al ver la cara de sorpresa de Ino, termino por exclamar-: ¿Así que ya te lo pidió? ¿Qué le contestaste?_

_Ino de pronto salió de su asombro y dijo con voz dura:_

_-Eso no te importa, no tiene nada que ver contigo._

_-En eso te equivocas, Ino. Tiene todo que ver conmigo. ¿Qué le contestaste?_

_-Aún no le he dado mi respuesta- mintió Ino, ya que a pesar de lo que le decía a Shikamaru, no tenía la más mínima intención de casarse con Kiba._

_-¿Cuándo tienes pensado contestarle?- preguntó Shikamaru sin cambiar de expresión seria, su voz todavía sonaba dura._

_-Mañana, cuando pase por mí para ir a comer._

_-Le dirás que no, desde luego- afirmo Shikamaru._

_-Ya te dije que todavía no he pensado en mi respuesta. De hecho en eso estaba pensando cuando llegaste a mi casa como si nada a hacerme preguntas que no te importan. Es mi vida._

_-Cómo te lo dije Ino, estás equivocada, por que claro que me importan. Y espero que te metas esto bien en tu hermosa cabeza: **No voy a permitir que te cases con Kiba.**_

_*-*-*-*-* End Flash Back *-*-*-*-*_

-Claro- continuó Kiba interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Ino-. Al inteligente de Shikamaru solo se le ocurrió una manera para evitar que te casaras conmigo… Se sacrifico- continuaba diciendo Kiba con cinismo-, seduciéndote, para de esa manera poder él, casarse contigo.

-No creo que haya sido verdad, yo ya le había aclarado que no tenía pensado casarme contigo, por más dinero que tuvieras.

--Pues creo que no te creyó, por que continuó con sus planes, hasta que logró casarse contigo- aseguro el castaño mirando con rencor a Shikamaru que en esos momentos seguía cayado, sin defenderse de los ataques de Kiba.

-De todas maneras es tonto, Kiba- siguió contradiciéndolo Ino-. Si tienes la intención de casarte, no creo que el haberme casado yo con él, le ayudara en nada. Suponiendo que tienes razón, Shikamaru no puede evitar que te cases.

-Soborno a Yumi. Yo, antes de ofrecerte matrimonio a ti, se lo ofrecí a Yumi. Shikamaru se enteró y fue a sobornar a Yumi para que se alejara de mi a cambio de una muy buena cantidad de dinero. Y la muy interesada acepto, así que supongo que ahora estoy agradecido de no haberme casado con ella.

Ino empezó a negar con la cabeza incrédula.

-¿Ya lo ves, Ino? Esta dispuesto a llegar a las últimas consecuencias con tal de que yo no obtenga ese dinero por la venta de la casa- Kiba sonrió con sorna, para después agregar-. Incluso esta dispuesto a casarse con una mujer que acaba de conocer y a la que cree una ladrona y una mentirosa.

-Ya basta, Kiba- Shikamaru por fin hablo, su tono de voz se noto serio y por primera vez para Ino, espeluznantemente frío.

-¿Tienes miedo acaso de que Ino se entere de todo? ¿Crees acaso que no se nada?- se burló Kiba-. Se lo que habías planeado, Shikamaru, la trampa que le tendiste a Ino. El otro día hablo a la casa esa vieja loca de la señora Aburame, y pensando que estaba hablando contigo, me confeso que había encontrado las cosas que aseguro le habían robado.

Shikamaru dio un paso adelante y dijo firmemente.

-Estoy cansado de que digas que solo quiero controlar tú vida, pero estas en un error, Kiba. Yo solo quiero protegerte, por que eres mi hermano y por que se lo prometí a nuestro padre. Ahora te vas a callar, dejar de decir tantas estupideces y escuchar cosas razonables.

-Pero yo no quiero tu ayuda- se quejo Kiba- Soy mayor que tú.

-Pues ya es momento de que lo demuestres- le refutó Shikamaru-. Eres solo un adulto que no ha madurado y que cree que tiene la vida comprada. Si sigues como vas, vas a terminar muy mal y…

Ino en esos momentos se fue hacía el estudio, deseosa por escapar de la pelea que estaban teniendo los hermanos en esos momentos. Necesitaba pensar con claridad sobre lo que había dicho Kiba, sus últimas palabras todavía resonaban en su mente y Shikamaru no había negado nada, solo se había encargado de callar a Kiba.

Si lo que decía Kiba era cierto, la señora Chiyo le había dicho a Shikamaru que algo había desaparecido de su casa, cuando ella fue a ver las antigüedades, algo lo bastante pequeño para que cualquier persona pensara que al tratarse de una señora de mayor edad, confundida, podría robarse sin levantar sospechas. Esa debió de haber sido la trampa, pensó la rubia comenzando a temblar de enojo.

Pero si Shikamaru coloco algo de valor, para ver si ella lo robaba, es por él sabía de antemano que ella iba a ir a ver a la señora Aburame.

Entonces empezó a recordar la conversación que ella y Shikamaru habían sostenido la primera vez que se vieron.

_*-*-*-*-* Flash Back *-*-*-*-*_

_-Ah, entonces eso quiere decir que eres ¿historiadora?_

_-Si. Trabajo para una tienda de antigüedades de nombre Historic Konoha. Realmente las antigüedades me encantan. Mi padre me transmitió su gusto por ellas, a pesar de que es contador. La única diferencia es que yo decidí dedicarme a eso- dijo con una sonrisa._

_-Interesante- exclamó Shikamaru mientras pensaba-. ¿Y encontraste algo en este viaje?_

_-No, lamentablemente no. La mayoría de las cosas ya estaban algo estropeadas._

_-¿En verdad no encontraste nada?- pregunto insistentemente._

_-No- dijo Ino mientras pensaba, sin notar el tono de voz de Shikamaru-. Bueno, había un par de saleros de oro y plata…_

_-¿De oro y plata? Vaya, eso parece ser un poco caro, ¿no?_

_--Bueno si, en su momento podrían haberlo sido, lo malo es que habían sido dañados y su arreglo resultó ser tan lastimosos que ahora, en estos momentos, no valen mucho._

_*-*-*-*-* End Flash Back *-*-*-*-*_

Ahora, recordando fue conciente del tono insistente de Shikamaru por saber si había encontrado algo de valor en la casa de la señora Aburame, y ella al negarlo, supuso Ino, le había confirmado a Shikamaru el hecho de que era una mentirosa, por que la señora Aburame le había asegurado que algo había desaparecido después de su visita. Probablemente esos saleros de oro y plata.

Y como broche de oro, también se había consagrado como una ladrona a sus ojos.

Recordó como la mañana siguiente su bolso había aparecido todo desordenado; seguramente Shikamaru al no creer en lo que Ino le había dicho, antes de irse, busco en su bolso los saleros aparentemente robados, esperando que su plan hubiera funcionado.

Y se dio cuenta de otro detalle: la pulsera.

_*-*-*-*-* Flash Back *-*-*-*-*_

_-Yo no se mucho sobre antigüedades- dijo Shikamaru-. Pero por ejemplo, me imagino que esa pulsera que llevas es muy cara. ¿Cuánto pagaste por ella? Si no es indiscreción claro._

_Shikamaru se refería a una pulsera que llevaba Ino. Era sumamente hermosa. Y se la había vendido Kiba Inuzuka que en esos momentos necesitaba dinero. Ino exclamó la cantidad que había pagado por ella y Shikamaru tenso la mandíbula._

_-Yo pensé que como era de oro y rubís sería más cara- dijo finalmente Shikamaru._

_-Si lo fueran, si hubiera sido más cara. Pero es solo metal bañado en oro y granates._

_-Yo pensé que eran rubís. ¿No son los granates transparentes?- insistió Shikamaru._

_-Si, es la forma en la que los granates están incrustados que hacen parecer que son rubís. De hecho el dueño de la pulsera también pensó que lo eran._

_-Vaya. ¿Y esa pulsera la compraste tú para la tienda?_

_-Oh, no. Desde que me quitaron la tarea de adquirir mercancía, es mi jefe quién se ocupa de eso. (...)._

_-Pero aún así, el precio que pagaste por la pulsera, aunque sea metal y granates, es muy poco, ¿no?- exclamo Shikamaru con voz dura._

_-La pulsera sola no vale mucho. El tipo de joyería que se fabricaba en el tiempo que la pulsera fue creada, tendía a ser un juego, ya sabes: pulsera, collar y aretes. La pulsera por si sola, no es de gran valor adquisitivo- explicó Ino, empezaba a incomodarse con esas preguntas._

_*-*-*-*-* End Flash Back *-*-*-*-*_

Ahora algunas acciones de Shikamaru eran tan claras; seguramente al pensar que era una estafadora, había pensado que había engañado a Kiba y le había mentido diciéndole que solo era metal bañado en oro y granates. Desde un principio Shikamaru había sabido que era la misma pulsera que tenía su madre. Pero de todas maneras, él había decidido llevársela para corroborar, por las dudas.

O peor aún que ella misma se había robado la pulsera, si Kiba la llevo en otras ocasiones a la casa de su abuela.

_*-*-*-*-* Flash Back *-*-*-*-*_

_-¿Y hace cuanto tiempo que te lleva a la casa?- volvió a preguntar Shikamaru._

_-Ayer por la noche fue la primera vez._

_-¿Entonces no te había llevado antes?_

_-No- volvió a repetir Ino._

_*-*-*-*-* End Flash Back *-*-*-*-*_

La cabeza comenzó a dolerle, mientras el corazón se le rompía en pedazos. Todo encajaba.

Shikamaru la creía mentirosa, una ladrona. Kiba había demostrado cierto grado de capricho para con ella, lo cual era peligros, a los ojos de Shikamaru. Así que, ¿que mejor manera de proteger a Kiba que casándose él mismo con ella? Por eso se había protegido con ese acuerdo prematrimonial, por que si al final resultaba que era una cazafortunas, con el acuerdo que había escrito Neji, ella no podría quitarle más a Shikamaru de lo que estipulaba que le iba a entregar él, en caso de un divorcio.

Y como Neji había escrito el acuerdo, era probable que Shikamaru le contara la situación, por eso la había tratado con esa frialdad. No le había hecho gracias ser el padrino de la boda, solo fue algo que Neji hizo como un favor a Shikamaru, se presento como testigo y después se había ido, nada contento con el matrimonio.

Tratando de contener las lágrimas, el enojo y la desilusión, agacho la cabeza, sin saber bien que hacer.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y por ella ingreso Shikamaru.

-Lamento el que te hayas enterado de esa manera- dijo casi en tono de disculpa, mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta.

Ino no dijo nada, siguió en silencio, más sin embargo de levanto de la silla en la que se encontraba y le pego tremendo bofetón en la mejilla a Shikamaru, que hasta a ella misma le dolió. Shikamaru suspiró.

-Veo que estás muy enfadada. Pero en cuanto nos encontremos en mi casa de campo, a las afueras de la ciudad, lo arreglaremos todo- ¿arreglar? ella no quería ni siquiera hablar con Shikamaru y él estaba pensando en arreglar una situación insostenible. Ja, que buena broma-. Kiba va a pasar la noche, así que en lo que recoges tu maleta y tu abrigo, yo hablare unos momentos con la señora Chiyo.

Ino, sin decirle nada salio del despacho y cuando Shikamaru no pudo verla, hecho a correr por los pasillos, directo a la habitación dónde se encontraban sus pertenencias. Sin importarle nada, de quito rápido el vestido, lo aventó a la cama y se coloco solo unos pantalones de mezclilla, una suéter y sus botas. Sin importarle dejar su maleta completa, solo agarró su bolso y reviso llevar en ella dinero, sus tarjetas de crédito y su identificación. Tomo un abrigo y bajo cuidadosamente las escaleras, en el recibidor no se veía nadie, por lo que se apresuro y abrió la puerta de la casa, dispuesta a irse.

Shikamaru era un ingenuo si pensaba que después de eso, ella se iba a ir con él, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

* * *

_Hola!! Perdonen por lo corto del capitulo, pero este era algo así, como una retrospección en algunas escenas anteriores… o algo así ¬¬. También había dicho que pretendía subir un oneshot o el 23 de Sep… pero justamente ese día un profesor nos dejo leer un libro de 250 hojas para hoy T.T … Así que no pude subir nada… creo que ia comprendí por que no tengo ningún día fijo para actualizar, ya que por una u otra cosa, nunca puedo cumplir y siempre quedo mal… En fin, solo queda esperar al siguiente capitulo que es el final, y posiblemente un epílogo. _

_Otra vez, de nuevo, quiero pedirle disculpas a los seguidores de Kia, se que a lo mejor no les gusta el papel que le toco, pero en fin, era por el fin jeje. En fin, vaya, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, muchas gracias por leer, sobre todo para las lindar personas que me dejan un review… _

_**Kotorii-Chan:**__ Hola chica!! Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo… Tu presentimiento era correcto, a Ino se le rompió el corazón, a ver que pasa en el siguiente capitulo… Saludos_

_**Tsukisaku:**__ Hola ale!! Muchas gracias por tu review!! Mmm, si tenias razón, la supuesta verdad ya salió a la luz, ¿ero en realidad será esa? solo nos queda esperar a ver que dice Shika, claro si es que detiene a Ino, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, nos estamos leyendo. Saludos._

_**Eiko Hiwatari:**__ Hola Linda!! Bueno, aquí esta el capitulo, Kiba ya dijo el por que según Shika se caso con Ino, Ino ya saco sus propias conclusiones, solo falta ver si todo es verdad… Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, gracias por leer. Saludos._

_**Ellie-Kino:**__ Hola nena!! ¿Cómo estas? Bien, aquí esta el capitulo, espero que te haya gustado! Kiba ya dijo lo que sabía, Shikamaru no negó nada e Ino es inconsolable y bastante enojada… A ver como arregla todo nuestro vago favorito, no prometo día para la actualización, pero no creo tardarme mucho jeje… Muchas gracias por tu review, nos estamos saludando.. Besos._

_**Grheciia:**__ Hola!! Muchas gracias por tu review!, es agradable saber que te gusta el fic, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo… Gracias de verdad, nos estanmos leyendo. Saludos_

_**Tsubakiland:**__ Hola, muchísimas gracias por el review, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado, gracias por leer. Saludos._

_Y sin más me despido de todos deseándoles buena vibra… Saludos_

_**Ilusión-chan**_


	14. Capitulo 13

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a la mente de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y las escenas están basadas en una obra de una gran autora de nombre Lee Wilkinson.

**Advertencias:** Es un universo alterno, por lo que puede que las personalidades de los personajes no sean las mismas a la de los reales. También en esta historia, Shikamaru tiene un hermanastro mayor, y resulta ser Kiba.

* * *

**¿Venganza o pasión?**

**Capitulo 13.**

**-**

**-**

Habían pasado dos días desde que había descubierto la verdad y Shikamaru aún no hacía acto de presencia. Su primer absurdo pensamiento había sido que él, al descubrir su desaparición, su primera reacción seria el buscarla para mantenerla a su lado y afirmarle que todo había sido una mentira.

Que todo era una absurda mentira creada por Kiba, al sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

Pero ahora, dos días después, termino convencida de que todo lo que había escuchado y deducido era verdad, porque Shikamaru en ningún momento lo había negado. Porque hasta ese día, él no se había presentado a dar sus explicaciones, tal vez, convencido de que esa era la manera más fácil para deshacerse de ella... Ni siquiera les había comentado a sus padres su situación actual.

Casada con un hombre que la consideraba toda una ladrona.

Lógicamente, una de las primeras cosas que tenía que hacer a continuación, era buscar un buen abogado para solicitar la demanda de divorcio. Por nada del mundo seguiría sosteniendo una farsa que le había hecho añicos el corazón. Y todo por tonta. Por que desde el principio había confiado y se había entregado a Shikamaru sin pensar en segundas intenciones, incluso excusando su comportamiento. Sin pensar realmente en el futuro.

Golpeo la encimera con el cuchillo que se encontraba usando, para picar las verduras para el desayuno. Se frustró y opto por mejor opción, hacer alguna otra cosa que no incluyera ningún objeto filoso. Justo cuando se dirigía a su habitación para buscar un cambio de ropa y comenzar a hacer la limpieza, tocaron el timbre de su casa.

Extrañada, se dirigió la puerta para abrir. Nadie sabía que se encontraba ya en casa, cosa que le agrado, por que eso le había permitido cierto grado de soledad. "Para lamerse las heridas en privado", pensó con sorna la mujer. Al abrir la puerta se quedo totalmente impactada por que delante de ella se encontraba Shikamaru, con una tenue sonrisa, cargando un paquete que parecía ser comida y un ramo de tulipanes. La primera reacción de Ino fue cerrarle la puerta en la cara, sin darle tiempo para ninguna explicación.

Pero Shikamaru fue más rápido, por lo que con un movimiento de mano, impidió que Ino llevara a acabo lo pensado; y sin esperar una invitación, entro a la casa de la rubia, colocando el paquete de comida- que olía delicioso-, en la mesa del comedor, para volverse hacía ella y tenderle el ramo de flores.

-Necesitamos hablar, Ino- exclamo con voz suave, mientras apartaba los ojos en actitud avergonzada.

-¿De que demonios necesitamos hablar, Nara? ¿De como me engañaste? ¿De cómo me utilizaste? ¿De cuando empezaste a sospechar de mí como la ladrona más descara del país? No necesito que me des ninguna explicación, si ya se lo que piensas de mí. Vete- dijo con voz dura y recriminatoria la ojiazul-. No se como demonios tienes el descaro de presentarte ante mi, como si nada hubiera pasado portando unas flores y el desayuno.

Shikamaru no presto atención a las señales de Ino para que se fuera, más bien se encamino hacía la cocina para sacar platos, y con calma comenzó a colocar la mesa para desayunar.

-No me iré hasta que me hayas escuchado.

-Entonces, si tan importante es excusar tú comportamiento, habla.

-No hasta que hayas desayunado algo. Estás pálida.

-Es una burla para mí el que finjas que te importa mi salud.

-Pensé que después de este tiempo se te había pasado el enojo- argumento Shikamaru mientras la veía a los ojos.

-Pues te equivocaste. No se me ha pasado el enojo, y no me es grata tu presencia. Si no vas a hablar de eso que es tan importante para ti, preferiría que te fueras.

Shikamaru al final convenció a Ino, para que se sentara a desayunar algo, antes de comenzar a platicar sobre lo dicho por Kiba y las intenciones "ocultas" de él. Pero Ino, al verse en semejante situación, no pudo más que consumir algunos sorbos de jugo de naranja. Estaba tensa y deseosa de escuchar las explicaciones de Shikamaru. El hombre al darse cuenta de que Ino, en realidad no podía comer nada, con un suspiro resignado, aparto los platos y se dispuso a relatar su explicación.

-Hace algunos meses me percate que algunos objetos valiosos desaparecían de la casa de mi abuela. Cuando le pregunte a Kiba por ellos, argumentó que no sabía de que estaba hablando y de que él no los había tomado. Cuando después de eso, objetos siguieron desapareciendo, contraté a un detective privado. El detective me confirmo que Kiba tenía una novia, que era la encargada de la compara de piezas en un conocido anticuario de la ciudad y...

-Pensaste que era yo la que se dedicaba a robar esos objetos, por lo que planeaste esa trampa. Cuando fui a casa de la señora Chiyo Aburame.

-Aunque no me siento complacido por haber hecho eso, si. Yo planee tu visita casa de la señora Aburame. Creí que era la manera más fácil que conseguir evidencia, por lo que le pedí a la señora Aburame que te hablara para informarte que tenía algunas cosas de valor para vender. Cuando aceptaste ir, coloque entre las cosas sin valor de Chiyo, dos saleros de plata y oro. Estuve vigilando y cuando saliste de la casa de Chiyo, le hable por teléfono para preguntarle, y ella me dijo que los saleros no estaban. Yo le creí, en ningún momento me percate de lo trastornada que estaba esa mujer y...

-Y después de ver que yo tenía la pulsera, llegaste a la conclusión de que podía ser una ladrona- agregó Ino con voz irritada.

-El conjunto de joyas que pertenecía a mi madre, se encontraba en nuestra casa de campo, a la que solo Kiba tiene acceso. Por lo que no era probable que tú las hubieras robado. Pensé que había sido Kiba quién te las había vendido, pero…

-Te enojaste cuando te dije que había comprado la pulsera, con un valor adquisitivo como si se trataran de granates. Creíste había engañado a Kiba, diciéndole que la pulsera estaba hecha con granates y no con diamantes, por lo que eso daba por resultado pagar menos dinero por ella. Por eso te la llevaste. Y esculcaste mis cosas en busca de los saleros que supuestamente me había robado. Debió de ser un duro golpe cuando no los encontraste, ¿verdad?- agregó burlonamente.

-Tome la pulsera y la lleve con un joyero. No tienes idea la alegría que me dio que me confirmaran que la pulsera estaba hecha de granates- comentó Shikamaru, sin negar nada de lo dicho por Ino. Lo que había expuesto la rubia, era verdad.

-En ese momento pensaste que yo era una ladrona y una mentirosa.

-_Creí_ que podrías serlo. Y cuando te pregunté y no me dijiste la verdad sobre Kiba... lo creí con más razón. Ahora me doy cuenta de que solo tratabas de protegerlo de mí, dado que él a un comienzo te había explicado que yo era muy duro con él, con respecto a sus decisiones.

-Y dada tú conclusión de que yo era una mujerzuela capaz de todo, que podía engañar a Kiba y robarle en sus propias narices, decidiste casarte tú conmigo. Por que tú, _creyendo _lo que yo era, podrías manejarme mejor- Ino lo miraba seria, dolida.

- Trate de convencerme de que eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Lo correcto- admitió Shikamaru-. Pero la verdad es que me casé contigo por que quería que fueras mi esposa.

-No te creo- le aseguró Ino-. Oí como hablabas por teléfono de mí con Neji Hyuuga. Por eso hiciste que firmara el contrato, para proteger tus intereses. Bien, señor Nara, no tiene de que preocuparse, porque no pienso quitarle un solo centavo de su dinero. Lo único que me interesa de usted es el divorcio. Afortunadamente aún tengo mi trabajo por lo que...

-No, ya no lo tienes- afirmo Shikamaru-. Le deje muy claro a Sai que no ibas a regresar...

-¿Con que derecho te tomas esas libertades?- le preguntó Ino, incrédula-. No puedes negarme el regresar a mi trabajo. No es asunto tuyo.

-Eres mi esposa, por lo que te convierte en asunto mío. No pienso permitir que regreses a trabajar con ese señor- indicó el castaño de manera dominante.

-Ni pienses por unos momentos que te voy a hacer caso...

-El detective privado que contrate, descubrió que al policía tiene sospechas de que Sai ha estado vendiendo mercancías robadas. Es sólo cuestión de días para que la policía lo arreste. No te quiero verte involucrada en esto- Ino lo miró con ojos abiertos, sin creerle-. ¿No me crees? Pues mira- Shikamaru le extendió un folder a Ino-. La mañana que se efectúo nuestra boda, revisando mí correo electrónico, vi que el detective me había escrito. Toma, puedes leerlo.

Ino tomó el folder con dedos temblorosos y comenzó a leer.

_Después de una ardua y exhaustiva búsqueda, llegue a la conclusión de que la señorita Ino Yamanaka es por demás inocente en todas las acusaciones. Si bien es cierto que ella, oficialmente es la encargada de las compras para la tienda de antigüedades, desde la muerte de su anterior jefe, ella se aparto por completo de ese sector, quedando como comprador, Sai, el actual dueño. _

_El padre de Sai, para quien la señorita Yamanaka trabajo, siempre fue conocido por ser honesto y una persona muy confiable. Cosa contraria sucede con Sai, que se encuentra bajo sospecha por comerciar con mercancías robadas, vendiéndolas a personas millonarias que no hacen preguntas. He logrado echar un vistazo al libro de compras y ventas de la tienda, y no encontré la pintura que le compro Sai a Kiba. Por lo que se destaca, es una compra bajo el agua, y a menor precio del verdadero. Esta situación hace difícil el presentar una prueba en contra de Sai, ya que la única manera de confirmarlo sería con la participación de Kiba, reconociendo que él mismo robo esa pintura y se la vendió a Sai._

-Yo vi esa pintura- afirmó Ino sorprendida-. Cuando la vi pensé que era de la dinastía Ming, pero Sai me aclaro que la había llevado con un experto en pinturas y le había garantizado que la pintura era de la dinastía Ping... lo que por supuesto la hace más barata.

-Ya veo- murmuró Shikamaru. Ino siguió leyendo.

_Siguiendo lo que usted me sugirió, descubrí que el dinero recibido por Kiba, se fue directo a pagar una deuda de juego que tenía con un prestador, quedándose sin dinero y utilizando su nombre, señor Nara, para conseguir créditos. Llegado al fondo de esto, y sin posibilidades de descubrir algo más, esperare sus órdenes para proseguir..._

-Parece ser que Sai ha sacado mucho dinero por la pintura, pero Kiba no podía reclamar nada, por que él mismo la había robado.

-¿Por que dices que Kiba ha robado los objetos de la casa que su abuela le heredo?- preguntó Ino.

-La casa en sí, es de Kiba, más no los objetos. Los muebles y reliquias, son herencia de un hermano de mi padre, que planea vender todo, para poder retirarse junto con su esposa, al campo y vivir tranquilos.

-A Sai no le interesaban los artículos pequeños que llevaba Kiba a vender. Por eso mismo yo me quede con la pulsera- confirmó Ino, más tranquila.

-No te preocupes. De todas maneras ya platique con Kiba. Al final acepto haberse robado y vendido esas piezas. Así que en vista de que necesitaba ayuda, me ofrecí a pagar sus deudas de juego siempre y cuando aceptara trabajar en la empresa, y mantenerse alejado de juego- dijo Shikamaru-. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora que sabes la verdad?

-No se porque habría de sentirme mejor. Te casaste conmigo creyéndome una ladrona, lo hiciste para salvar a Kiba...- exclamó la rubia todavía resentida.

-La verdad es que me casé contigo porque estaba celoso de Kiba. No debí de haberte hecho el amor ese día que nos vimos por primera vez, pero no pude resistirme. A los pocos días me di cuenta de que no me importaba lo que se supone habías hecho. Estaba tan enamorado de ti, Ino, que me hubiera casado contigo de todas formas, y hubiera hecho que lo nuestro funcionara.

Shikamaru se veía tan sincero que Ino, involuntariamente le creyó.

-Desde la primera vez que te vi, supe que eras diferente. Es como si te hubieras metido bajo mi piel, directo a mi corazón. Sentí como si te conociera y amara desde hace mucho tiempo. Cuando dijiste que nunca te casarías con alguien sin amor y le confesaste a Kiba que eso habías hecho al casarte conmigo, albergue la esperanza de que un milagro hubiera sucedido, y estuvieras enamorada de mí.

Ino se alejo de Shikamaru, levantándose de la silla. Al ver la cara de desesperación que puso Shikamaru, al pensar que ella todavía no le creía, confirmo que lo dicho por el castaño era verdad.

-Por favor... no te vayas- dijo el hombre-. Se que estás muy molesta, deberías de estarlo pero...

Ino se acerco a él y lo beso con delicadeza en los labios, sentándose en su regazo, abrazándose a su cuello.

-Dime que esto es verdad, que me amas tanto como yo a ti- exclamo el hombre después del beso.

-Te amo Shikamaru-exclamó la rubia feliz-. Te he amado desde que en unas vacaciones, mis padres y yo hicimos escala en un pueblo, cerca de Suna y asistimos a un concierto y...

-Ahora me acuerdo- exclamo Shikamaru sorprendido-. Entonces eras tú. Eras la cosa mas encantadora y maravillosa que había visto en mi vida...- la besó-. Estuve soñando contigo mucho tiempo, arrepentido por no haberme acercado esa noche y conocerte. Pero la que en ese momento era mi novia estaba conmigo... Durante años recordé esa noche- exclamo el hombre con ojos brillantes-. El destino es misterioso... Ese día fuiste solo un rostro bonito que me cautivo y me dejo soñando durante mucho tiempo... ahora eres mi esposa.

-Bueno, no en todos los sentidos- dijo Ino mientras se ponía de pie, llevándolo a la habitación-. Pero eso es algo a lo que podemos poner remedio ahora mismo.

Shikamaru sonrió y la tomó en brazos.

-Cuando tú quieras, mi problemática.

**FIN.**

* * *

_Hola!! antes que nada, lamento la tardanza, pero estuve un poco enfermita y sin mucha imaginacion por lo que no había podido actualizar, gomen!!!...Ahh see, por fin se termino este fic... T.T.. bueno, casi terminado, falta nada más el epílogo La verdad es que también estoy alegre de que se haya terminado y comenzar a trabajar en mi próximo proyecto ShikaIno... Un universo alterno, lo confirmo, la verdad es que no soy buena en cuestión de batallas y esas cosas, por lo que opto por universos alternos... Sii, la idea de un Shikamaru como investigador privado y divorciado, lidiando con una Ino desesperada en busca de su ayuda, me atrae mucho.. Pero me temo que me tardare un poquito en publicarlo para adelantar capítulos y así no hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo en espera de una actualización... Gracias de verdad a todas las personas que me siguieron en este proyecto, espero que el final haya sido de su gusto..._

_**Tsubakiland:**__ Muchas gracias por tu review!! Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Ino hizo bien al irse de esa manera, y Shikamaru después de dos días decidió ir a por ella, y explicarle todo. Espero que te haya gustado el final... gracias de verdad por tus comentarios. Saludos._

_**ferny: **__Gracias por tu comentario, la verdad es que el nombre no lo recuerdo, porque tengo una prima que es la que me cuenta sobre esos libros y no la he visto para preguntarle el titulo... solo recuerdo que se llama algo de diamantes... lo lamento si no te sirve esa información.. Gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el final. Gracias..._

_**anni fer: **__Hola linda, espero que te haya gustado el final de este fic... muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios... Espero te haya gustado el final... Gracias por leer y espero nos sigamos leyendo en otros proyectos._

_**Ellie-Kno: **__Nena esto se termino... T.T ... jeje espero que te haya agradado el final, gracias de verdad por todo tu apoyo a lo largo de este fic. Gracias, gracias, gracias!!! También aprovecho para agradecerte tus comentarios en otros oneshot pervertidos que tengo por ahi, es agradable que te hayan gustado, en especial el que va dedicado a ti ^^ ... Espero que nos sigamos leyendo, en otros proyectos, tanto tuyos como míos... Te cuidas mucho!!_

_**Tsukisaku:**__ Hola ale!! Espero que te haya agradado el final!! Gracias por acompañarme con tus comentarios a lo largo del fic, espero que haya sido de tu agrado!!! Shika, por fin dijo la verdad, y fue hasta cierto punto dulce... jeje... sin más nos seguimos leyendo en otros fics... Te cuidas mucho!!_

_**Eiko Hiwatari: **__Hola linda!! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios a lo largo de la historia!! En serio, espero que el final te haya dejado con un buen sabor de boca... Espero que nos sigamos leyendo en otros proyectos... Gracias, gracias... te cuidas mucho!! Saludos.._

_**Pilar: **__Hola linda… Espero que estés muy bien… Dios, no tengo palabras para agradecerte tus reviews… me han gustado mucho y seguido en todos los capitulos jeje.. Es agradable saber que te gusto mi primer intento serio ShikaIno.. Si, esta pareja tan maravillosa, espero que el final igualmente te haya agradado… Gracias, y espero que nos leamos en próximas ocasiones… Saludos!!_

_Me despido de ustedes, agradeciéndoles una vez más... Se cuidan, mucha vibra!!!_

_**Ilusion-chan**_


	15. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a la mente de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y las escenas están basadas en una obra de una gran autora de nombre Lee Wilkinson.

**Advertencias:** Es un universo alterno, por lo que puede que las personalidades de los personajes no sean las mismas a la de los reales. También en esta historia, Shikamaru tiene un hermanastro mayor, y resulta ser Kiba.

Un agradecimiento especial a **Kotorii-chan** por dejarme utilizar los nombres que ella uso para los hijos de Shikamaru e Ino, en su pasado fic "Su orgullo" (que por cierto me encanto ^^)…. Linda me salvaste de romperme la cabeza en busca de los nombres!!! Gracias….

* * *

**¿Venganza o pasión?**

**Epílogo.**

**-**

**-**

Soñar que soñaba.

Un termino ¿extraño?… Por que de hecho, estaba seguro de que nadie le creería, mucho menos su problemática esposa, de que él podía soñar que soñaba. Claro, ya podía escucharla... _"Shikamaru, nadie puede soñar que soñaba"_, _"Claro, sueñas eso por que eres un vago de lo peor"_, _"Cuando me casé contigo nunca me imagine que fueras tan perezoso"_

Pero era verdad, todo era tan placentero en su sueño. Estar dormido en tu propio sueño y despertar tranquilamente, sin ruido a tu alrededor, sin nadie que te molestara… El matrimonio era una enfermedad. Desde que estaba casado con Ino, se había convertido en un perezoso de primera. No le gustaba ir a trabajar, solo quería estar en su casa a cada momento del día. En su habitación, descansando en la cama que compartía con ella… como en esos momentos.

¡Cielos, la almohada tenía el aroma de Ino!

Genial.

Un motivo más para estar descansando ese domingo, día libre por obligación social. ¡Genial otra vez! Ino no podría reclamarle nada… decirle que era un vago sin oficio ni beneficio… Esperen, claro que tenía un oficio… Así que ese argumento por parte de Ino no funcionaba… Bah, tendría que recordar comentárselo en la siguiente oportunidad.

El era un vago con oficio.

A esas horas ya se encontraba solo en su habitación. Ino probablemente se encontraría dándole comer a Shikako los problemáticos panques que su hija siempre pedía… o dándole pecho a Inomaru…

Puede que se oyera mal, pero sentía envidia de su hijo. ¿Por qué Inomaru podía disfrutar de lo que a él se le negaba en esos momentos? Ahora que la fuente de alimento de Inomaru, se encontraban más grandes, más suaves, más tentadoras… eso apestaba.

Estúpida cuarentena.

Ino ni siquiera dejaba que la tocará, porque _es estar tentando las posibilidades, Shika. Es malo jugar con fuego, y ambos sabemos que tu… eres un muy buen" bombero" con métodos muy persuasivos y placenteros… que desafortunadamente en estos días están prohibidos. _Después de decir esto, le daba la espalda y se dormía tranquilamente sin prestarle atención a la frustración de Shika-kun.

Mejor se dormía otro rato… Eso sería menos frustrante. Se acomodo mejor en la cama, dispuesto a zabullirse en un placentero sueño, dejando que las horas pasaran volando sumergido en su cómodo confort.

Súbitamente fue sacudido con delicadeza, pero insistencia. Kami, tenía mucho sueño, mejor ignoraba a Ino… Él ahora estaba muy ocupado tratando de dormir. Fue sacudido nuevamente para después sentir como caía algo pesado en su estómago.

-¡Vamos papi! Tienes que levantarte, es muy tarde- exclamó una voz de niña, mientras acariciaba las mejillas de su papá.

El hombre abrió los ojos con rapidez para encontrarse con el cabello rubio y los ojos castaños de su hija, que le sonreía con devoción.

-Shikako…- murmuró Shikamaru mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Volteo a ver el reloj que se encontraba en la mesilla a lado de la cama y se topo con que eran las siete de la mañana. Despierto a las siete de la mañana en un domingo.

¡Su hija despierta a las siete de la mañana en un domingo! ¿No decían que los niños necesitaban dormir para crecer? Pues bien, no veía por ningún lado el sueño que su hija necesitaba para crecer, porque si fuera así, Shikako estaría dormida. Tranquila y silenciosamente dormida.

-Vamos papá levántate, ya es muy tarde- volvió a decir la niña.

-Hija son las siete de la mañana de un domingo, y papá necesita dormir- explicó empelando un tono suave para que tal vez, de esa manera, su hija lo entendiera.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto la pequeña rubia con curiosidad.

-Por que papá ya es grande y todos los días se despierta temprano para no hacer que mamá se enoje. Así que los domingos papá descansa y se levanta a la hora que quiere- explicó acompañado de un bostezo.

-¿Entonces ya eres viejo, papá?- Shikamaru tosió ante la pregunta.

-No hija, no soy viejo, solo soy grande.

La niña soltó una exclamación de asombro que después cambio de nuevo, a una de curiosidad.

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia entre viejo y grande?

Shikamaru suspiro mientras tomaba en brazos a su hija. Su princesita.

-Una persona vieja es la que tiene arrugas... algunos cabellos blancos o el cabello totalmente blanco…- trataba de explicar de la manera más fácil, sencilla y detallada… cosa que no era fácil.

-¿Como los abuelos? Entonces ellos ya están viejos porque tienen algunos cabellos blancos, ¡yo los vi papá!- agregó Shikako extasiada por su descubrimiento, interrumpiendo a su padre en su explicación-. Además a él abuelo se le forman unas arrugas en la frente cuando me ve y abre mucho los ojos... Así- y Shikako prosiguió a mostrarle a su padre la expresión que ponía el papá de Ino al ver a su nieta.

Shikamaru rió al ver a su hija, para después adoptar una postura solemne.

-Si, Shikako, como los abuelos… Pero no debes decir delante de tú abuelo que ya está viejo, o que tienen cabellos blancos… Eso sería problemático, hija. Así que será nuestro secreto, ¿te parece?- la niña afirmo con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces, tú eres grande aunque no tengas cabello blanco?

-Si, yo soy grande por que trabajo, aunque no tenga el cabello blanco- sinceramente Shikamaru ya estaba cansado de las constantes preguntas de su hija. Problemática, igual que su madre.

-¿Y por que trabajas papá?- ya veía muy lejos el continuar durmiendo.

-Porque trabajando gano dinero, y con ese dinero comemos tú, tu mamá, tu hermano y yo, hija- respondio shikamaru adormilado. Bien dicen que la paciencia es un don.

-Pero mi hermano se la pasa todo el día dormido, así que por él no te preocupes, papá- explico Shikako-. Inomaru casi no come, solo se la pasa dormido- como se notaba que Shikako no escuchaba como Inomaru lloraba en las noches.

-Y eso es algo que también deberías hacer, dormir- y en juego Shikamaru tomo a la niña en brazos, mientras la acostaba a su lado, dispuesto a hacer que la niña volviera a dormir.

-No papá- dijo la niña mientras se soltaba de los brazos de Shikamaru y ponía de pie en la cama-. Ya es de día, solo se puede dormir en la noche. ¡Vamos al parque!

-Ya escuchaste a tú hija, Shikamaru- se escucho de pronto la voz de Ino, que justo en ese momento entraba con Inomaru en brazos y una gran sonrisa en los labios-. Vamos a llevarla al parque.

-¿A estás horas? ¿En domingo?- preguntó Shikamaru mientras se sentaba en la cama, sin poder creer lo que sus dos mujeres le pedían.

-Sí, papá. Hoy… ahorita- Shikako tomó la mano de Shikamaru instándolo a levantarse.

Y Shikamaru como hombre abnegado y dedicado a su familia... dispuesto a complacer a las dos mujeres de su vida, se encontraba ese domingo a las ocho de la mañana, cargando en el auto- con toda la pereza del mundo-, la bicicleta de Shikako y la carriola de Inomaru, para llevarlos a dar un paseo.

Después de una hora, él y su familia se encontraban paseando por el parque, observando como Shikako montaba en su bicicleta con una sonrisa e Inomaru dormía en su carriola. Sonrió.

-"Afortunado"- pensó Shikamaru en un suspiro.

Quién diría que semejante ejecutivo cambiaría su traje por unos cómodos pantalones y tennis, o su portafolios, por la maleta con las cosas de su hijo de apenas tres meses necesitaba. También había cambiado su preciada pluma- regalo de su padre antes de morir-, por un bote con agua jabonosa, para hacer burbujas para deleíte de Shikako.

Sí, su vida había cambiado. Hace aproximadamente cuatro años ni se hubiera imaginado que terminaría casado con esa mujer a la que por unos momentos, sospecho que podía ser ladrona. Nunca se imagino que terminaría completamente enamorado de la mujer a la que había creído novia de Kiba.

Pero la vida daba muchas vueltas y ahora era un hombre de familia. Con Shikako e Inomaru completando su felicidad. Era feliz. A pesar de las regañadas que le daba Ino por ser tan perezoso, a pesar de que Inomaru tuviera semejante horario nocturno a la hora de comer y a pesar de que Shikako lo acribillara a cada momento con preguntas.

Simplemente era feliz.

-¿Papá, por que los pájaros vuelan?- preguntó Shikako mientras veía a un colibrí volar.

Ino sonrió mientras abrigaba más a su pequeño y escuchaba a Shikamaru, de rodillas a la altura de su hija, explicarle por que los pájaros volaban. Si, esa era su familia.

Y él la adoraba por sobre todas las cosas.

* * *

_Bien, esta terminado el epílogo… algo corto, gomen y enteramente familiar… dios lo siento… Como era obvio que todos los capítulos anteriores habían sido en base al pensamiento de ino, más que nada las situaciones desde la perspectiva de Ino, probe algo nuevo, decidí que este epílogo sería desde la perspectiva de Shikamaru. También supongo que se dieron cuenta de que trate de retomar la actitud perezosa de tan sexy hombre, espero que no se haya visto de manera muy forzoda…_

_Bueno, no me queda más que agradecerles a todas y casa una de las personas que leyeron esta historia… Gracias, muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo y el haberme esperado tan pacientemente con las actualizaciones… Espero que al final se hayan llevado un buen sabor de boca… Gracias por leer!!! Nos vemos en el siguiente fic….Cuídense mucho y buena vibra!!_

_**Ilusión-chan**_


End file.
